The Boys Who Lived
by black dragon
Summary: Harry's 6th year class is taking a year in a Muggle School but because of strange happenings can a muggle girl with a mysterious past turn a group of wizards into a rock and roll band. warning marry sueness try not to but can't help it!
1. It Started with a Year in a Muggle Town

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER AND ANY OF THE SONGS I WILL USE FOR THIS FIC. THEY BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS.**

**A/n: hello I am here again with another tryout fic this one is one of those rock band fics but with a twist. Usually it is Harry alone, someone else as a rock star or some alternate universe but I decided to try something new. This is based on a dream I had while listening to some rock songs. So I figured why not make a fic based on that dream. So here it is featuring a rock band unlike any other. Don't worry my other fics are still going it is a work in progress but I am not afraid. So here it is ladies and gentlemen the latest installment of my writing career cough not cough **

**Let's see how long this will last**

**A warning to those that flame don't read if you don't like and leave me any and I mean_ ANY_ flames and you will be very, very, very SORRY!**

**Ok that is out of the system**

**So I now present to you ladies and gentlemen **

**The Boys Who Lived**

**Chapter 1: It started with a year in a Muggle Neighborhood **

"Wait till my father hears about this!" yelled one Draco Malfoy as he and the others in his sixth year class started to protest. "I assure you Mr. Malfoy that it is in the headmaster's best interest that you are to go to this Muggle School." Replied Professor Snape as he stood with his arms crossed. "Why do I have to spend a whole _year_ with _Muggles!_ "He screeched and Snape returned the glare, "It is tradition and you will obliged by it or you will spend the rest of the year with Hagrid serving detention," Snape said with a satisfied smirk.

It was September first the first day of term at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and Professor Dumbledore had just explained the current predicament to the sixth year students.

TURN THE TIME TURNER BACK ONE CRANK

The sound of a glass being hit was wrung throughout the great hall of Hogwarts as students all turned toward Professor Dumbledore as he stood up from his chair. Standing tall he addressed the crowd, "As you all know the forbidden forest is absolutely forbidden to all students," he said this looking at the Gryffindor table and everyone smirked, "Mr. Filch has reminded me that there are no magic allowed in the halls and prohibited items are found on his door including a list of items from Weasley's Wizard Wheezes" and a collective moan came from the crowd. "As you all know Voldemort is back with a vengeance as you recall last year," he said and everyone nodded or paled, "Last but not least all sixth year students will remain in here after the feast to discuss the sixth year field trip." As soon as he finished this the people began their feast.

NOW BACK TO THE PRESENT TIME

Professor Dumbledore stood up among the crowd of sixth year students as they gathered together when the great hall was emptied. "As you all know the sixth year students go on an annual field trip am I correct?" he said and the class nodded. "Well this class will not be spending a week in one place but a whole year," he said and everyone only gaped at him. "A year!" a person screamed and Dumbledore nodded, "You will spend one year in a Muggle neighborhood or to be more precise a Muggle school. Arrangements have been made with that school and magic is allowed to an extent that it is used for homework and life threatening situations only." With this he heard protests from the Slytherin side especially from one Mr. Malfoy.

"WAIT TILL MY FATHER HEARS ABOUT THIS!"

When the crowd quieted down Dumbledore addressed them again, "You will be sharing mixed rooms so that the houses will be mixed. Arrangements have been made and so when you meet the Headmaster he will gladly show you the ropes. As of tomorrow you will all meet Professor Snape on the grounds so that way he can give you all a portkey to the Muggle School, so with luck I wish you all a farewell dismissed."

7777777777

"What the hell does Dumbledore think he is thinking when he wants to send us to a Muggle School," said Neville as the boys for the sixth year gathered in their dorms. "I don't know but I bet I am not going," complained Harry and Ron rolled his eyes, "Don't be silly mate I am sure Dumbledore would have told you about it if he did," Ron then changed his clothes into his pajamas and crawled into bed. "Yeah and we better be on time before Professor Snape starts taking points from us," said Dean as he crawled into bed also. Harry shrugged and crawled in also, just to have a good night sleep for once.

The next morning came all too quickly as people rushed out to the grounds with their stuff (still packed away) and was met by the stern glare of the potion's master. "Alright you miscreants we are going to Hogsmede and there we will take a portkey to our destination. From there we will meet the headmaster and get you settled in so no mishaps do I make my self clear." With this he glared at Harry's group and they glared back. Taking the horseless carriages they rode to the Hogsmede station and gotten off. Lugging their things to the professor he then made them stand on a portkey which turns out to be a trash bin. "Alright groups of six at a time." He said and each group then proceeded to touch the portkey and disappear only to have the key reappear. After several times they made it to their school grounds as it was raining outside and they thankfully landed in the cafeteria.

There to greet them was a man clearly of Asian decent with a goatee that makes him look like the devil himself. He wore a dark business suit with a collared shirt and business pants. "Headmaster Kee-Hong I presume," Professor Snape said with a raised eyebrow. "Yes and you must be Professor Snape I was told that you would be coming," he said and extended his hand which Snape took with a firm shake. His accent was thick as if he could not speak English right but he carried himself with an air of superiority and no nonsense. The kids all gulped at the headmaster as he nodded to all of them, "Are these the children?" he said and Snape nodded, "Indeed they are," he said, "Good that would be all." He said and Snape disappearated. Smirking at his departure he turned towards the students.

"Welcome to Winchester High School I am Headmaster Kee-Hong and I would like to say that we are honored to have members of the magical community once again grace us with their presence; though this year you will be staying with us a lot longer for reasons you already know." He said and called them forth, "You will be staying in different dorms depending on gender and you will be mixed. I know you all have your clinches among your houses but in this school unity is what counts. Each boarding room here houses at least six people per dorm and one holds seven. So I have a hat here that has been given to me by Professor Snape so that way you can't charm it to be with friends. While you are here you will be studying with other students in what you call Muggle studies. You will catch up with Math, Science, Muggle History, Art, Music, and other courses of your choosing but a few which are the requirements. So choose your classes well while I pass around the hat. The hat has a number ranging from one to six and has an additional B or G depending on gender, and what floor and wing you will stay in. So now please choose your classes." He said passing out papers and they collectively went to the different tables.

Harry glared darkly at the man as he gave back the papers. He wondered what was Dumbledore thinking on sending him here of all places. He was relieved that he was not staying at Hogwarts what with his already psychologically torn mind as it is. He remembered last year when he trashed the headmaster's office. He recalled the letter he had gotten that morning while everyone was getting dressed.

TIME TURNER ONE CRANK

_Harry looked up to see a school owl fly into his room as he grabbed the letter from its talons. Picking it up and opening it Harry saw that indeed it was a letter from Dumbledore but not what he expected. _

_**Dear Harry, **_

**_I know you expect me to tell you to stay here at Hogwarts where it is safe, but I feel that I have encroached too much into your life. I maybe an old man but I am also human. I make mistakes and I know that you are still hurting from Sirius's death so I will not stop you from going. I feel that this is the best thing for you. You need to be away from the magical world for just a little while which will allow you time to grieve and to prepare. I feel that you are ready but not on the inside. I don't care what others think of you; you Harry are still a human being and have the right to make your own decisions more so then others. So I gave you and your fellow classmates this opportunity to be among Muggles for the time being. Voldemort will not find you there for he searches for you in the magical world. Good luck to you_**

_**Sincerely, **_

_**Albus Dumbledore **_

_Harry closed the letter and let the tears fall as he headed into the shower so that way no one will see. As he silently cried he remembered what the headmaster granted. At least he knew his faults so now Harry could grieve in peace. _

_PRESENT TIME_

Harry was taken out of his revere by a person passing him the hat. Slowly Harry reached in and pulled out a number which read, Room 6 B East wing Third Floor. As soon as he read the number the paper vanished and Harry was left stunned as the hat was passed to another person. As soon as that was done he looked down at his schedule. He was pleased to note that he could at least have one art class and music was one of the only other classes he applied for electives. Harry already applied for Math, Physics, Art, Music, World History, English, Foreign languages: Japanese and Gym as he figured he get at least one class he was good in even though it is Muggle sports. Glancing around the cafeteria he noticed that some of the others had already finished and placed their papers on the table at the far front of the cafeteria. Walking up Harry placed the slip of paper on the front desk before walking away to get his stuff.

Harry trudged down the hall after getting off the elevator glad for once for Muggle elevators. Walking down the hall he made his way towards the room that he was assigned to. He made it to the east wing of the dormitories assigned for boys and managed to find room six on the third floor. Opening it up he was surprised to find Ron, Neville, Dean, and Seamus from his dorms and felt comfortable right away until he heard the shouting and complaining that can only come from Draco Malfoy. He stood at the far end of the room fuming and Harry had to smirk at what he thought was his famous lines already. 'Wait till my father hears about this!' speech that was staring to get old. Harry noticed that they have different beds that they have to share like back at Hogwarts but they were bunked unlike the four posters in the Gryffindor dorms.

From looking at the beds he could tell that the others made their claim except for the one over Malfoy's bed. Harry then jumped on top without saying good evening and pulled out a picture.

It was a picture of him, Sirius, Remus, Peter, and his parents all laughing at little Harry as he sprayed milk into Peter's face. Looking sadly at it he let his heart ache for a bit remembering them. He had time to grieve over the summer and felt a whole lot better so now he could move on. As he put the picture back he was surprised to see Malfoy's eyes staring at him, "What?" Harry said to him, "Nothing," he said and started to read his math book. "Damn Muggles I really hate this," he grumbled but then a pillow hit him in the head and he heard no more.

It was the next day which was a Monday and school starts with all the students gathering in for breakfast or so the ones in the dorms anyways. After breakfast Harry walked in to his first class Math.

Math is just how he remembered it and it helps if you paid attention to Hermione's lectures then you will remember all her goings of Mathematics used in Magic. Harry smirked as he written down his answers for his placement test. After handing them off to the teacher he nearly fell out of his chair when the teacher suggested that he take advanced Math.

History was not as boring as he thought _guess Professor Bins has to take a few notes from this guy_ Harry thought as he actually paid attention in class. They were doing a thing on the September 11 issue in New York City. Interesting stuff for current events and what was done in history when the bell rang.

Foreign languages Harry found to be difficult but fun. Of course he would have taken Latin (since half the spells he casts is in Latin) but he was given a choice of Latin, Spanish, Greek, Japanese, Chinese, Portuguese, or French but decided on Japanese. He figured why not since everyone else is taking Latin. He was surprised however to find Neville in that class.

Neville Longbottom was wearing surprisingly long pants with a black shirt that said 'Korn' on the front with a picture of a group of scary looking men. Harry was stunned indeed as he sat down, "Where did you get the shirt Neville?" Harry asked, "I had Dean help me this summer so he let me come with him into London to buy some new stuff. Apparently this is one of them," Neville then looked down, "Though they kind of reminded me of the weird sisters though." Neville then told Harry about the rest of his summer until the teacher walked into the class.

The teacher began to write his name in Japanese and introduced himself as Sensei Kikuchi (my old history professor) and began to write something on the board again and asked the class simple questions and had them repeat it.

As they walked out of the class Harry had to ask Neville, "What class you got after lunch?" Harry asked, "I have Art," said Neville, "Cool I have that too and then Music is my last class of the day," Harry said, "What about Gym?" Neville asked and Harry smirked, "I got that tomorrow since it is my first period class and we skip that on Mondays," Harry said and Neville agreed as they entered the cafeteria. Both boys ate their fill till someone approached their table.

It was a girl around five foot three with long dark curly hair in a pony tail and tied at the bottom. She was wearing a dark blue baseball cap that said 'Falcons' with the logo on the front and a small black pair of glasses similar to Harry's but more in fashion. Her clothes looked old and well worn with a black shirt that said 'Whatever' with a picture of a boy on it shrugging. Her faded jeans looked around a size or two too large and she wore her shirt out of her pants making it looked unkempt. She wore a pair of black fingerless gloves on her hands. Her scruffy appearance startled the boys and they almost mistaken this girl for a boy until they noticed other assets. She was slim like most of the girls but she had a bit of a stocky build to her and her dark brown eyes are so dark makes them look black. The thing that held them was the coldness in her eyes that showed making her look like a wild animal ready to attack.

She sat down on the other side of Neville and began to eat her food while listening to a CD on her CD player. Harry and Neville stared at her for a minute before a group of boys showed up. "Hey you're the new kids right?" one said and Harry looked up, "Yeah what of it?" he asked, "Well we have an thing with new students," said another boy as he began to crack his knuckles as he moved closer to Harry and Neville both were already backed against the table.

The first grabbed Harry's shirt and flung him into the table with a lot of force causing a crack to be heard and pain to flood up his body. Food flew everywhere as they continued to hit him. He felt his ribs and could feel the bruising. Neville was no better as they held him in place and proceeded to bang his head against the table as he tried to fight back. Harry too was struggling but the boys proved to be too strong. The one that had Harry held him to the table and proceeded to pull his shirt up and run his fingers into his pants as well as hit Harry if he so much as moved.

Neville was pretty much getting the same treatment as he was pinned to the ground, "Ladies and Gentlemen we present to first of many to be initiated in Winchester High," with that the boy smashed his foot into Neville's face. Neville managed to swing one good one into the boy's face but ended with his arm being caught and being flown into one of the tables breaking it and sending food everywhere.

"What is going on here?" said a voice and the vice principal walked in, "See you some other time to finish this; later boys," with that he and his gang took off leaving Harry and Neville on the ground in the Cafeteria to be helped by Security.

As they walked out of the Nurse's office and headed towards their next class both boys are once again confronted by the same girl as before. She turned and they followed her. As they walked down the hall Neville said his good bye before walking to his next class, "Thanks whoever you are for showing us the way," Harry said and the girl only looked at him with one cold dark eye. "Um I did not get your name by the way," he said and the girl only looked at him her dark eyes cold and uncaring piercing his emerald green. Then as soon as that happened she turned and walked into the art class.

Art class was quiet as people muttered about the events of the Lunch Period as Harry started to draw. His mind was wondering to events of last year and so focused was he on that day that he did not notice a figure watching till a shadow fell across his table.

"Impressive Mr. Potter or should I call you Harry?" asked a voice behind him and Harry turned to see a teacher behind him dressed in loose overalls and a slightly stained shirt as several paints covered his sort of protruding belly. His collared shirt was filled with pictures of sharks and it looked like there were strange stains under his arms which Harry snorted at the sight. A snort could be heard and Harry turned to find the girl that had come in with him sitting next to him though a little ways down busy with her drawing.

Harry only stared at her as the teacher moved to see what the girl was doing so she showed him gradually and he was impressed as well and then walked away. Harry then peeked over her shoulder to see what she was drawing when…

Like lightning a hand came out of nowhere and slapped his face so hard he flew into the nearest wall. Everyone gasped as the girl turned to give him a cold piercing glare and then growled low revealing slightly pointed teeth. Harry gulped as she gave him a look an animal would do over their kill.

"Whoa mate you ok?" Neville asked as Harry walked out of the nurse's office with an ice pack on one of his eyes. "Yeah I am fine that hurt you know," he said and it was when they entered the music room that they were met by their dorm mates. Draco sat in the front with Ron near the middle calling them over onto one of the chairs. There were no tables or only folding tables that come out from the chairs. After taking their seats Ron and Draco obviously aren't talking to each other as they glared daggers when ever they looked. Neville and Harry only rolled their eyes at the antics. Dean and Seamus sat on the other side of the class obviously been late in getting to class. Both seemed afraid somewhat and when Harry looked in that direction his gaze suddenly widen on the person who sat opposite to Seamus.

It was the girl from before.

She sat there by herself as far away from the others students as possible and some began to whisper and point at her. "Hey what is up with that girl I mean we only just met her today at lunch." Harry asked Ron and the boy shrugged, "She is dangerous," said another student a boy who sat just behind Harry. "Dangerous how so?" he asked, "Well ever since her first year here Kai has nearly killed a whole group of people so everyone does not mess with her. You know the guy that grabbed you," he said and Harry nodded, "Well his older brother was a senior at the time and started to hit on Kai till she broke his neck." He said and Harry gulped, "She did?" Neville visibly paled, "Yeah sent him to a hospital and now he can't move waist down. I don't know how she did it they say she moves too fast to see. So everyone figured that if Kai can do that then she can kill you with just a back hand," he said pointing to Harry's still swollen cheek. "Her name is Kai?" Harry asked, "Yeah Hakkai Hunter she is a psychopath so watch out for her." The boy said and Harry decided to ask a few more questions.

Just as the conversation was getting a bit more interesting the doors opened and the teacher walked in. She was dressed in a light dress fit for autumn as walked towards the front of the classroom. "Good afternoon class," she said and the class said their good afternoons, "Good I see we have some of the exchange students here today," she said eyeing Harry's group. "I welcome you all to Winchester High and I hope you have a good stay this year," She then began to write on the board, "Today we will start with the basics and learn from there what you have learned over the years," she said and Harry knew he was going to be in hell.

"I never thought this would be a pain in the arse!" yelled Draco as he and the boys entered the dorm after dinner. Harry too felt it as he sat down to enjoy what little time he has to study. He and the others took their positions on the beds and started doing homework. Luckily for Harry he had already finished his Muggle homework and started on his magical homework. His first lesson had to be on writing a theory on Wolf's Bane Potion and the differences in ingredients used around the world to make it.

Already he could picture Remus Lupin his former Professor and Sirius's friend as he wrote down the theory. The notes that he wrote were all musical scales and the teacher had each and every one of them memorized. Harry soon realized that this teacher took her class seriously as she finished the lesson as the bell rang.

Upon leaving he saw that Ron and Draco began to argue again and nearly got into a fight before Dean and Seamus ran up to them. Both of them pale with fright probably because they had to sit near Kai. Harry had to wonder about that girl as they entered the cafeteria to eat dinner when Hermione's voice rang up from behind him. Turning around Harry was surprised to see her as she looked normal in Muggle clothes.

"Hey guys what are you up to?" she asked and Ron glared daggers at Draco before he could say a word, "Where have you been all day?" Ron asked, "Taking tests," Hermione said as she sat down with her dinner. "Well we had to take some too you know," replied Ron, "It was hard," complained Neville, "Who knew Muggles knew so much," he said and it was Dean who broke in, "Yeah well you try sitting next to a psychopath," the fear in his voice was evident and Harry rolled his eyes, "Kai is not that bad Dean," Neville said for the first time, "How do you know?" asked Seamus and he saw that Neville blushed, "Don't tell me you like her!" he said and Neville shook his head and pointed and sure enough Seamus turned and his face was even more pale then Snape's. There was Kai sitting right behind him on another table busy with her dinner. Seamus gulped as he looked at the members of the table, "She is going to kill me!" he eeped and ran from the cafeteria.

When Harry gotten back to his room he did not need to see Seamus already trying not to pee his pants beside Dean who was looking just as scared. "Aw come off it guys Kai is not some sort of psycho killer," Said Ron as he gotten started on his transfiguration homework. Draco was already looking smug as he was doing his potions essay. Harry having already finished his potions essay turned to Charms as he fished out his book. After about fifteen minutes he could hear Draco finally call out, "FOR GODS SAKE THOMAS THAT GIRL IS NOT GOING TO KILL YOU!" Draco finally shouted getting irritated with Dean, "You shut your mouth Malfoy," Ron growled as he got up and ready to walk over when Neville and Seamus held him back, "What is wrong with you guys I mean what does this have to do with Kai?" asked Neville. "She is a psycho killer I asked one of the students and he said that Kai had been to fifteen schools before she came here. She was expelled so many times for fighting that she even got kicked out of the country she came from," Dean said, "Kicked out?" Harry asked,

"Yeah heard she hailed from the States mate," said Dean, "One of the boys in the music room told us that she got kicked out of so many schools that it was not even funny. All of it for fighting and ending up either paralyzing or killing people. Kai is not known for her friendly demeanor." Replied Seamus and both Harry and Neville looked at each other and shrugged. "Why was she kicked out of the states when she could have been put in a penitentiary?" asked Harry, "Well from what I heard she broke out of at least five before they gave up," replied Dean still pale, "They said that she was not even human breaking through the bars and injuring at least several guards before they knocked her out," "Well I think it is a load of bullshit," Draco said as he glared at them. "A psychopath in an ordinary school I am sure that is not allowed," he said smugly as he gotten to work on his essay for potions. A gentle hooting alerted Harry to Hedwig's presence all sixth years are allowed to bring their familiars with them as long as they don't go running around the halls. Hedwig gave Harry a gentle nip before she settled herself on his bedpost.

Harry only shrugged before someone called him, "Hey Potter heard you and Longbottom got your faces handed to you," Draco said and Harry leaned over his bed to look at the Slytherin but the boy only glanced up at him smirking. "Though from looking at you now I say the change suits you," he said eyeing Harry's still slightly swollen face. "Shut up Malfoy or it will not be Ron you have to watch out for," he said and Draco looked to see the others glaring at him before he huffed and rolled over in his bed. "Wait till I tell my father about this," he mumbled and Harry rolled his eyes.

TBC


	2. Hakkai Seiryuu Hunter

**THE BOYS WHO LIVED**

**Chapter Two: Hakkai Seiryuu Hunter **

The second day at the Winchester High had Harry, Ron and Draco in the embarrassment session. All three of them had Gym class and after breakfast they went into the locker rooms. The rooms had an odor to it that made even Draco sick. Draco had to hold his breath while changing into his gym uniform with the other guys. "I look like a slut!" Draco cried as he came out dressed in a white shirt with a pair of shorts that is slightly too high for their liking, showing off his skinny white legs and long thighs. They walked out to join the class Harry was surprised to see the size of the gym.

It was built for both indoors and outdoors with a swimming pool, basketball court, weightlifting room, a boxing section, fencing and many other things used to do physical activities. They all wore the same white shirt with the Winchester High logo which was that of a wolf with all four legs spread out ready to attack and tail high in the air snarling. Harry stood with Draco and Ron both of which are on either side of him glaring daggers at each other. Harry rolled his eyes as he walked in line with the rest of the class.

As the last bell rang and the class assembled the head teacher walked out. He was dressed like the average coach except he did not match the body form. The stereotypical coach was one who was ether overly fat or overly muscular this guy does not even fit the build true he is muscular but slender and more streamlined then the stereotypical coach. Now Harry _knew_ this guy's for real because he could tell by the way he carries himself. He carries himself with an air of confidence and fluidity like that of a cat on the prowl.

He was of average height with deeply tanned skin and close cropped black hair with a pair of shades on his head. He was quite slender with hard muscles giving him a lean look. The man wore a green shirt tucked in a pair of Khaki shorts with a clip board and Nike shoes. His hard chiseled face also added to the air of confidence that makes most students awe in envy. He turned to the class whistle ready, he put it to his lips and blew it signaling the start of class. As the students assembled he turned to each and every one of them, "Alright people welcome to another year of gym class," he said and everyone groaned, "For you exchange students and new comers I am Ponci Richardson and I am your coach for this course," he said, "I will call out your names and when I do you will say 'here,' ok roll call," he said and the class waited.

"Anderson, William"

"Here!"

Harry waited as the teacher called out the different names but then one name struck him as the teach called it out, "Hunter, Hakkai," he said and there was a soft but audible, "Here," and Harry turned to find that it was the girl who answered. She stood there staring ahead as the coach called names till finally he came to, "Malfoy, Draco," and Draco made a very noticeable, "Here," and names still continued to be called till it came finally to, "Potter, Harry," and Harry for once was glad no one turned to him in recognition. "Here!" It was one of the things he liked about the Muggle World. Harry relished in the solitude for a while till it came to, "Weasley, Ronald," "Here!" Ron said a little too loudly and Harry had to smirk at that.

The coach finally put away his clipboard after marking everyone down and then started to begin the first thing of the day which was running. Harry, Ron and Draco having played Quidditch were in good shape for you have to be to play well on a broom. All three boys jogged lightly while some people began to pant from being out of shape. The only one who did not seemed fazed was Hakkai or Kai for short, as she jogged in front of them not even breaking a sweat. From what Harry could tell Kai had the body of an athlete but looked somewhat more curvy and powerful. She carried an air of a predator on the prowl for her prey; something that scared him a bit. He then recalled what Dean said the other night and stayed well away from her.

The class followed up in doing pushups, stretches, sit ups, and other warm-ups until the coach blew the whistle and they joined him. "Listen up people today we are going to be doing gymnastics," there was a groan from the class, "Now don't give me that I am sure if you put your mind to it that there would be no problems right?" he said with amusement and the class glared at him.

Coach Ponci it turns out was a slave driver as he made the students try to do flips. Harry was really clumsy with this as he kept falling and landing on his head. Cartwheels he could do along with Draco. Ron had a little harder time but managed to do it. "Alright then Hakkai you seem to have a hand at this you do it." The coach said and Kai ran as fast as she could before tumbling and doing many cartwheels and back flips till she somersaulted and landed on her feet. The crowds only clapped a little for her and then left to do their own routines. Harry felt sorry for Kai as they all ran from her in fear. Ron and Draco saw the look that he was giving to her as they walked up to Harry.

"What do you want Malfoy," Harry said not seeing Ron walk up beside him, "I don't know couldn't help but notice that you seemed to care a bit about the so called psychopath," replied Draco as he looked towards the girl. "Fuck off Malfoy," Harry said, "Oh what is wrong with checking out a legitimate killer?" he mocked, "Well at least she is not having people kissing her feet at every beck and call," Harry growled back and Draco turned to Harry his blonde locks looking rather stiff. "Well if I had known you had a taste in killers Potter I would have set you up with Nagini or better yet the Dark Lord himself," with that he walked away leaving the two Gryffindors to flick him off behind his back.

It was the end of class as the trio left the lockers and started towards their next class. But what they heard made their stomach turn cold. It was the cause of a commotion as someone shouted, "Fight someone is fighting Kai!" and they ran to where everyone was gathered watching.

There was Kai with a girl clearly older then her and a group of other girls some of them looking well over eighteen. Most wearing lose clothes fit for outdoor activities. Some wore shirts that revealed a little too much of their cleavages. The one in the front was the worse of the lot.

She was the typical blonde with a very curvy body and clothes that made some of the boys drool. She wore a very skimpy outfit that did not leave much to the imagination. The girl had a very fat face covered in bruises and what looks like a broken jaw. Students gathered around to watch as she tried to pick herself up. The girl could not speak as her jaw was set at an odd angle. From looking at her she was struggling to stay up with her left arm at an odd angle and one of her legs is not doing so hot either. Kai on the other hand was perfectly fine in fact she looked almost _happy_! She was smirking amused white pointed teeth showing, her eyes glowing almost with anticipation as blood dripped down the girls face. She took the blood that was on her hands and licked them slowly enjoying the taste.

Harry, Ron and Draco looked horrified at the sight of a girl willingly licking blood and _enjoying _it. Student began to back away in fear as Kai approached the girl growling softly. The girl backed away slowly, "Sarah get out of there!" yelled another girl this one too was beaten up a bit." Now that the trio looked at them there were some strange claw marks on their clothes and their faces suffered brutally for that, "Told you she was psycho don't know why the yanks that brought her here would want her in a British school," said a voice and the three turned to see the same boy from before.

He was tall and overly skinny with the looks of someone who will fly if you threw him to the wind. His overly large thick glasses and pocket protectors already classifies him as a geek. "You mean she did this before?" Harry asked, "Didn't you hear what Thomas said last night!" Draco interrupted, "I did but I wanted to hear it from him," he said pointing to the boy, "Eddie," the boy replied, "Ok Eddie….." "WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!" someone shouted and they all turned to find Headmaster Kee-Hong walking towards the middle. "Hunter, Jefferson what is the meaning of this!" he said and both turned to him.

"That Bitch is what happened!" another girl shouted as she and two other girls all dressed the same grabbed the sides of Sarah supporting her. Shaking his head he glared at them, "I will deal with you later Hunter… my office NOW!" he shouted and Kai looked at him with her head cocked before she walked over to her stuff and followed him. The school walked away as if nothing happened and Harry, Draco, and Ron turned to Eddie the geek, "So what class you got now?"

Physics class was mentally tiring luckily for Harry he had Eddie the geek with him. Draco had drama and political science and Ron had Home Economics with Hermione. Seeing the two in a cooking class brought a smile to Harry's face at finally seeing them get together. At the moment he is the only one taking this course with Eddie. "Ok Eddie talk," as the teacher was writing on the board their notes for class. Eddie and Harry wrote the notes down and then Eddie began to explain his hazel eyes make him look kind of creepy. "Kai is a kid from the states that I am sure you heard," he said and Harry nodded, "Well her parents were killed when she was little and she lived with strange relatives. The strangest thing is that they put some kind of tattoo on her arm," he said and Harry looked at him funny, "She keeps it hidden with makeup but it is there. It is a skull with a snake coming out of its mouth." He said and Harry went pale.

"Are you sure it is the dark mark?" Hermione asked Harry as he ate his lunch and he nodded. "That is what Eddie told me he said that the tattoo was placed when she was an infant." He said and continued to munch on his fish and chips. Ron looked at both of them like they are nuts, "Come one I am sure she is not that bad?" he said, "Not bad Ron you where there when she was licking blood off her fingertips," Harry shot back and Ron blushed, "I forgot," he said, "anyways Eddie said that it was strange that she was able to escape the facilities that she was placed in. The so called deaths all happened when they tried to tie her down. She could smash the building open and escape only to be found near a zoo or animal shelter," Harry said and the two gave him weird looks, "Animal shelter?" asked Hermione and Ron had to look at that funny, "Yeah I mean they say she always have a thing with animals especially birds, snakes and whales," Harry replied and continued his tale of what Eddie told him in physics before the bell rang.

"Alright class today we are going to start with learning the different types of music. At the end of the year we will give a live performance to the types of music you are assigned to. For you exchange students this will be something new after all normally we would just jump into our instruments and practice unfortunately because of the vandalism last year with our instruments they will have to be replaced as soon as we have the new budget." She said and some of the students groaned at that. "So this year's performance will be on the different types of music and we will be joining with the other art classes for this family occasion soon enough." She said rather excitedly as she passed out the forms. "For those of you from Hogwarts this will apply to you the most unless you don't really want relatives coming," there were a few laughs at this and the wizarding kids all looked confused by this action. "Ok I want you to get into groups I don't care how many people in a group just get into groups." She said and the class ran into different groups.

It turns out that everyone pretty much picked a group but a few people included where Draco Malfoy (at first refused to join a bunch of Gryffindors but was forced too by the teacher) a few other Muggles and lastly Hakkai Hunter whom no one wants in their group. As the last of the stragglers moved into their groups (and staying clear of Kai) they began to discuss the topic they think they might have to perform when the bell rang.

The six boys already gathered for dinner at the cafeteria but Draco left to join Crabbe and Goyle for once leaving the Gryffindors to themselves. "So how was lesson today?" Hermione asked, "Horrid!" said Dean, "I mean we got put into a group and we have to play in front of the entire school and all the parents that are invited." And Hermione gasped, "You can't be serious I mean this is too early in the year," she said and Ron nodded, "Well we find out what we are playing tomorrow and the teacher said it is all on our own. We can ask her for help but she wants us to go to different groups and learn how to play!" Ron said panicking. "We don't even know any groups that know how to play," Harry said, "Do you even _know _what kind of music you are playing." Hermione asked and they shook their heads, "Well it could be an easy type or something very hard," she said, "Who knows," with that she then changed the subject to talk about Hogwarts homework.

"This is all your fault Weasley!" Draco complained as they walked out of the cafeteria with packs of ice for two of them. Harry was shaking his head in frustration, "My fault it was _your _fault for calling Hermione a Mudblood and nearly got us in trouble!" Ron nearly shouted. It was around 11 o'clock and the group was out well after curfew. They borrowed Harry's invisibility cloak to get to the kitchens and grab a few bags of ice for Ron and Draco whom now both supported various cuts scrapes and bruises from the scuffle they had earlier.

TIME TURNER ONE CRANK

_Ron and Draco were glaring daggers at each other all throughout their study session. "Oh come off it do you honestly believe I wanted to be with you Gryffindors!" Draco said, "Well we don't want to be with a Slytherin like you!" replied Draco and the others made a move to stop them. Harry in the mean time was busy petting Hedwig as he already finished his assignments. The owl loved all the attention he was giving her while Pig was flying around the room as excited as ever. "Honestly Weasley between you, Potter and the Mudblood…." "HER NAME IS HERMIONE!" Ron shouted and then sacked Draco and both of them started to fight while Dean, Seamus and Neville tried to pry them apart. "Harry aren't you going to split them up?" asked Neville as he was holding his face after Ron accidentally gave him a right hook, "Let them go for ten minutes then we split them up," Harry said casting a silencing charm long before then. _

PRESENT TIME

Harry shrugged figuring he'd wait ten minutes but they ended at seven with bloody noses and bruises everywhere. Luckily Harry did his potions homework on a healing potion so the fractured bones were fixed up but the rest of the injuries had to be done the Muggle way. So the three of them with Harry's cloak walked down to the kitchens which were on the first floor of the school. Thank goodness they used the cloaks as Harry had to explain the security camera's to them as they walked past them without making a sound.

On the way back however with both boys arguing Harry then heard something down the hall, "Quiet!" he whispered and covered their mouths. There it was again the strange noise from around the corner. Harry, Ron and Draco hid behind a group of lockers as two people walked down the hall. One of them was Headmaster Kee-Hong but the other person surprised them both.

It was Professor Snape

"……..Professor Snape I was beginning to worry," Headmaster Kee-Hong said as they past the spot the three boys were. "I assure you Headmaster Kee-Hong that we want what is best for our students," he said, "Yes well I assure you this is absolutely important or I would have used that owl that you gave me," he said and then they walked into the Headmaster's office.

Harry, Ron and Draco followed down the hall as quietly as they could under the invisibility cloak. When they reached the office they put their ears to the door and listened in.

"The reason why I called your school was to ask you a few questions regarding late bloomers," Kee-Hong said, "Late bloomers?" Professor Snape inquired, "Yes sir um where is your headmaster?" Kee-Hong asked and as on cue a popping noise was heard and Professor Dumbledore's voice filled the room. "Did I miss anything?" he asked, "No Headmaster Dumbledore we are just beginning," said Professor Snape as the boys could hear the chair being pulled back to allow someone to sit down.

"Well I call this meeting to discuss some matters concerning a student of ours," he said, "What has Potter done this time?" Snape demanded, "No, no it has nothing to do with Mr. Potter I assure you. Rather it has something to do with Ms. Hunter," he said and the boys gasped but quickly put their ears to the door again.

"Hunter? We have no student named Hunter?" said Professor Dumbledore, "No she is one of mine she has recently shown some traits that are more familiar with Wizarding folk," Kee-Hong said, "Such as?" Snape asked, "Well extending her nails into claws, things floating around, people suddenly finding themselves on fire or without clothing that sort of thing," he said and the two appeared to be surprised.

"Surely Mr. Kee-Hong if we had known this Hunter was one of ours we would have taken her at age eleven," Dumbledore explained, "I know Professor but this has not started till recently after that incident several days ago with Ms. Sarah Jefferson. Apparently she was picking a fight with Ms. Hunter who has a reputation as a psychopath when she and her friends found themselves covered in claw marks." Kee-Hong said, "Claw marks?" Professor Dumbledore asked, "Yes I appears that her nails have grown into claws I have watched myself as they revert back to their normal form," he said "The worse she gets is when her left arm burns," he said, "Burns?" asked Snape, "Yes she has a tattoo on her arm of a skull and a snake coming out of its mouth," he said and both wizards gasped, "That's bad isn't it?" Kee-Hong said. "Headmaster tell us all you know about Ms. Hunter," Dumbledore asked.

"Well her full name is Hakkai Seiryuu Hunter she was sent to us from the United States. The government feels that this is the last place where she can cause the least amount of harm. I was informed that she committed several murders including those of her own parents. Though I think they were all accidents it has caused a lot of mental strain on her psychic." Kee-Hong said and the trio could hear paper being pushed over and someone opening a file. "Hakkai was sent here for the reason of isolation. This school is the most isolated school anyone can get and it has the facilities to deal with someone of Kai's case but alas I am at a loss. Most student know to stay clear of Hakkai but I am afraid there are those who are willing to push their luck. Just recently that mark on her arm started to act funny. Several times she had to see the school nurse because it was showing signs of turning color and bleeding," he said,

"Bleeding?" Dumbledore's voice is now full of concern. "Yes she gets very agitated when that mark starts to bleed and cause a lot of pain for her. I think it tortures her to a point where she starts hallucinating," he said, "Hallucinating?" Snape asks, "She appears to get vision at any time of the day claims to see a man with red eyes and a snake around his feet. People bowing and kissing his feet wearing white masks and robes like this so called Deatheater cult you told me about," said Kee-Hong.

There was silence till finally Dumbledore spoke, "You said that she wears that mark on her left arm?" he asked and Kee-Hong nodded, "Yes I have seen it bleed a few times like it was a fresh tattoo. She has this wild look in her eyes every time it happens and lashes out at everyone so I am afraid I am at a loss." He said, "Well can we at least meet with this Hakkai so we can do something about her troubles," Dumbledore said, "I can see what I can do but so far the only thing helping her is that infernal noise she calls music." He said and they could hear chairs being moved and quickly got out of the way as the door opened. "Thank you all so much for coming I don't know what I would do if the need was not so dire," he said and Dumbledore nodded, "Indeed Headmaster we shall see what we can do in the mean time you are to let us know of any other things concerning young Miss Hunter." With that he and Professor Snape disappeared.

"Where have you been?" Dean complained as the trio returned to the room, "You would not believe this even if we told you," the trio replied.

tbc


	3. Yearbooks and Sketches

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER ONLY KAI HUNTER AND THE PLOT. **

**BOYS WHO LIVED **

**Chapter 3: Yearbooks and Sketches**

"You're kidding right?" Neville said as they told the remaining three their story, "You mean both Snape and _Dumbledore _talked to Kee-Hong about that psycho?" said Seamus, "Yeah I mean it was on our way back when they mentioned it. Come to think of it I did see something odd about her the day of the fight," Harry said and Ron nodded as well. "Her eyes glowed," said Draco, "You sure it was not her glasses?" asked Neville, "Yep I could tell it was not her glasses because it was not reflecting light. It came straight from her eyes I swear to god!" Draco replied and for once Harry agreed with him.

LATER

They all curled up for bed but Harry's mind was on the one called Hakkai as he looked towards the ceiling thinking until his mind drifted into a deep sleep, but sleep was not to last for long.

HARRY'S VISION

_"Have you found it yet?" said the hissing voice of Lord Voldemort (a.k.a. Moldy Wart/ Tom Riddle). "No sir," said a Deatheater one Harry recognized as Lucius Malfoy. "We searched everywhere for it but could not find it," with that Voldemort grew angry, "Crucio!" he growled and Lucius fell. "I have searched for nearly seventeen years for that creature. I personally sealed its powers the day it was born! From what I'm getting from you not even a single tracking spell can find it?" he said his voice growing lower and lower, "Yes my Lord," _

_The dark Lord Voldemort began to pace, "For seventeen years I have kept that secret from Dumbledore, and for all those years I could not find where that bloody monster is hidden. I've cursed it with the dark mark to seal its powers until I have a use for it. And now that I do I CAN'T FUCKEN FIND IT!" he bellowed and his deatheaters shrank back in fear. "That creature is the last of its kind the only one still in existence; I need its power, its blood to make me even more powerful then Dumbledore. That creature is the key and I've searched all through America to find it, and now I know it is still alive! If that billowing old man can't find it all the more I find it urgent that I find it UNDERSTAND!" with that he sent another curse at his deatheaters. _

END OF VISION

Harry fell off the bed screaming as he clutched his scar in pain as drops of blood fell through his fingers. He continued to scream as the pain became more intense. He could feel Voldemort's anger in a fiery gaze as it tore through him. Another even louder scream filled his ears as he looked at all the faces of his friends. "Harry mate are you alright?" asked Seamus, "Was it Voldemort again?" Ron asked and Harry nodded, "You can see the dark lord?" Draco asked, "Yeah and he knows it. I also can feel the Cruciatus curse every time he uses it." Harry replied as lightning flashed and thunder roared. It was when the next round of thunder roared that a scream could be heard. Forgetting his glasses they group watched as Harry stood up and leaped off his bed. The scream happened again as he ran from his room out into the hall ignoring the blood on his forehead.

Harry ran through the halls as people came out of their dorms to see who was screaming but he ignored. Without his glasses brought relief to Harry. It was good not being able to see all the distress of his dorm as he ran down the stairs and out the doors to the grounds. His scar was now burning full force and he dropped to his knees for a minute as lightning flashed in the sky and rain pounded on his body.

Someone was on the grounds screaming in pain. Harry's pain was put aside as Ron and the rest of the boys appeared with Ron carrying his glasses. Handing it to Harry he turned chalk white at the sight that Ron and the others were looking at. Putting on his glasses Harry focused on the image of the person screaming. Right in front of them Harry realized that the person was none other then Hakkai.

She was clutching her arm withering in pain and moving as if her whole body was in pain. Harry was used to the constant Cruciatus curses he felt when Voldemort's deatheaters were being punished. For Hakkai he remembered Headmaster Kee-Hong saying that she lashes out at anyone who got too close. "Let's go," said Seamus but Harry stayed rooted in place. Ron and Draco watched stunned and Dean, Seamus and Neville turned and watched in horror as Harry slowly approached the agonizing Hakkai.

Hakkai growled low at him as he tried to get closer and noticed that her eyes were indeed glowing. He watched as her claws were fully extended and she was growling low like a werewolf. At first Harry almost thought it was a werewolf he was facing until he remembered that the full moon had already past. Slowly driven by instinct he crept up to her like he would do to Buckbeak. She backed away holding her bloody arm growling and mewling at him. Slowly Harry and the others approached her. Hakkai bore her sharp teeth and Harry could see that they are no longer normal but all fangs.

He was the first to be near to her and without thinking bowed low. "Harry are you mad!" Neville said this time stuttering the whole way, "I don't know it seems like the best way," he said slowly and they reluctantly bowed as well thinking Harry went nuts.

Taking light steps back Kai growled low and lashed out with her claws getting Harry in the face leaving deep dark lines of red to add to the ones already on his face. The wind began to pick up and when the lightning flashed Kai recoiled in horror as she looked at his face. She screamed again this time in fear and tried to run but she tripped and landed face first in the mud. Harry was at her side in an instant.

She fought and kicked trying to get away from Harry in her fright. Being without fear for some reason Harry grabbed her and pulled her into an embrace and held her as she struggled. "Are you insane Potter?" Malfoy yelled at him but he held on to Kai as she bit into his shoulder ripping out flesh with her teeth and Harry screamed in pain as she sunk her teeth further into his flesh. "HARRY!" they all screamed at him. This time the entire school was watching as Kai bit in to his flesh even further. "It is ok," Harry said weakly as he started to stroke the frightened Hakkai. Blood was gushing from the bite wound on his shoulder as he held her close.

His grip was firm as she bucked and kicked struggling to get out of his grasp as she kneed him hard in the ribs. Harry held firm as he felt is ribs crack from the impact. He continued to hold onto Kai and muttering words of comfort even though he was shaking with fear on the inside. He was scared of this girl but for some instinct he held on. Something told him to hold on and to comfort her as she struggled in his grasp.

Kai eventually stopped clawing and began to relax in his embrace as he stroked her head gently like how he would do to Hedwig. The psycho girl began to whimper as he stroked her and her whimpering turned into crying sobs. Harry felt the tears as they burned into the wound mixing with the blood and rain. He winced in pain and felt something in his shoulder flicking in and out and realized that.

Hakkai was licking his blood.

She began to take some of his blood and watched as some of hers mixed with his from her wounds on her face. She moved up his face to the surprise of his friends and began to lick the blood from his scar. Harry was horror stricken and was about to shove her away, "Stop," a voice said and Harry turned to find the Headmaster there with an umbrella, "Let her," he said gently. Harry complied as she continued to clean his wound like a cat would do to groom itself. "She did that with me a few times," he said showing Harry the scars that still have not healed right. Harry then started to feel woozy from the lost of blood and his vision grew blurry as he fell into blissful darkness.

"I think he is coming around," said a voice and Harry looked up to see his roommates minus a Slytherin. Their faces were so close Harry almost thought they had gone homosexual on him. Laughing at his reaction they gave him his glasses. Putting them on Harry groaned as he felt pain in his shoulder and the events of the previous night came flooding back. "Where is Hakkai?" Harry asked, "She is fine she is in class, by the way we got our subject for music," he said looking glum, "What?" Harry asked, "Harry we have to do Rock music," Seamus said and Harry's face stopped working, "What?" "You heard him how can we play music with rocks?" Ron said and Harry then let it register in his head before slowly getting up realizing that more then just his shoulders hurt. "Now don't do too much Mr. Potter those ribs still have not healed yet," said the school physician as he came and checked up on Harry's shoulder.

"Rock music?" Harry said letting it sink into his head. "Yeah we have to try playing music with rocks," said Draco and Harry began to laugh but stopped when pain began to fill his body again. "No it is called Rock because it shakes the building the music is playing," Harry said remembering his cousin always playing that music in the house. He almost laughed at the expression his aunt gets when she hears that and has to yell at him to turn it down. Harry can imagine that all too well, "Oh and Harry we have one other member to our group," said Dean, "Oh and who is it?" Harry asked, "Hakkai,"

Harry spent the next few days in the hospital recovering from the attack but luckily for him the nurse allowed the boys to stay as a means of getting Harry to feel better. But on the fifth day the boys all had class so Harry was left alone. Draco would come in to deliver Harry's homework saying something like 'Idiot Gryffindors not useful one bit,' and 'I am reduced to the rank of a servant,' Harry didn't mind though as he sat down and studied his physics notes he had gotten from Eddie when an unexpected surprise came.

Hermione walked in with a book obviously Harry's Hogwarts notes but she came in with someone else. A very familiar person came in the form of Hakkai Hunter as she walked in her arm in a bandage. "Ah Miss Hunter I was expecting you," said the voice of the school physician as he came followed by the nurse. He carefully unwrapped Kai's arm as she stared at him with her cold uncaring eyes. When he finished unwrapping her arms the dark mark shown in its fullest. Harry could see that it was larger then the dark mark on Snape's arm. It was black but slowly he could see it start to fade back to its original colors. "Still looks ugly but the bleeding stopped," said the doctor as he inspected the tattoo. "I swear Kai sixteen years and it still bleeds like it is fresh," he said and Kai did not answer.

Hermione walked towards Harry's bed and sat down, "Hi Harry," she said and Harry greeted her back, "How is she doing?" Harry asked and Hermione shrugged, "Well she is doing better I suppose I don't have any classes with her. Though that stare of hers unnerves me," Hermione then sat down beside Harry, "Besides Ron told me of the damage that she did to you," she said looking at his bare chest and all the bandages on it. There was still a bit of red on the shoulder wound. "While you were in the hospital I managed to look up some old yearbooks here at Winchester. It seems that Kai has been in a club," she said flipping the pages of the book to one that said, 'The Earth Preservation Club'. Harry then stared at the picture of Kai.

The picture of Kai helping a bird was something he would never see come to pass until he remembered what Eddie said.

"_Her only escape is at the London Zoo or at the local Aquarium. She rather hang with animals then people," _

Harry then stared at the picture of Kai looking peaceful helping an owl a snowy owl to be exact till something caught his eye.

Kai was looking at something around the owl's neck. The owl looked at her with full trust as she appeared to pick up something in her feathers.

It was a gold chain with a name on it.

Harry remembered Hagrid explaining to him about owl identification tags. These tags can only be seen by the receiver of the letter if they can't remember the owl's name. The owl in the picture obviously had its attention on Kai as she read the tag. What made Harry's heart stop beating was the name written on the tag of the owl.

HEDWIG

Harry remembered the owl coming late with one of his letters a letter from Sirius. That was when there was a bad storm brewing after his fifth year he had just gotten off detention that night when he realized that Hedwig had been late in giving him his reply from Sirius. He remembered when she came home that she was a little tender on the wing. He tried to pet her on that side but it was still a little stiff and sore so he must have guessed that she sprained it or something before muttering a quick healing charm.

Now he knew what truly happened.

The image of Hedwig brought in some revelations as to what had happened. She must have broken her wing somewhere and Kai had found her and nursed her back to health. He flipped through a few more pages of club images and saw Kai with various other animals. There was one of her in what appears to be talking to a dolphin at the aquarium. The one that also got his interest was of a picture of Kai holding a snake a very _poisonous _snake. The snake was a western diamondback rattle snake. The snake was in her hand and its tongue flicking out at the camera. The rattle was not going to strike and Kai held it like it was nothing but a toy. Harry wondered if she could speak Parseltongue as well when something caught his eye. Looking closer he could see the dark mark on her left arm.

When he was done he handed Hermione the yearbook, "Recognize the owl?" she asked and Harry nodded, "it was Hedwig; is that why you showed it to me?" Harry asked and she nodded. "Yeah I was looking through it with another girl in my photography class when I saw this picture. I was startled that Hakkai liked animals but when I saw the tag I knew." She said, "Well we know for a fact where Hedwig went and how she had gotten to come in so late," Harry said.

Just then something made them jump only to discover the doctor telling Hakkai it was ok to leave. "I swear the way she goes with animals," he muttered as he approached the bed, "I am sorry but visiting hours are over and our young patient needs some rest." He said, "See ya Harry," Hermione said and gave him a hug but pulled back when he winced. She walked out of the room before the doctor returned to check on Harry.

DORM ROOM 6B EAST WING THIRD FLOOR

"Who knew that Japanese was so hard!" Neville complained as he fell back on his bed. He had already finished his transfiguration essay and now he was doing his Japanese homework. They were doing the writing system and started working on Kanji when Neville was sure his head was going to explode. "Well why didn't you take Latin like the rest of us?" asked Dean, "I did not want to take it besides I wanted to learn something outside of Europe," Neville said puffing his chest out. The other boys laughed at his antics. "So what now Neville are you going to cry at all this or are you going to join the rest of us?" Seamus said, "Harry is in the same class as me so he could help me when he feels better," Neville said and the other boys stopped their antics and went back to studying.

The only one who was not studying was Draco as he looked at Neville with a cool expression. "What are you looking at Malfoy?" Neville asked him no longer afraid of the Slytherin. "I am just wondering about something that is all," he said, "About slitting our throats?" Ron asked from his bed where he was reading a charms book. "No about that night," he said and the others stopped what they were doing and stared. "I mean it! Why would Potter suddenly drop everything and run outside? All because of some screaming? I mean I can understand his connection to You-Know-Who but to suddenly go and comfort that crazy chick he must truly be insane to risk his life like that," he said and the others looked at Draco skeptically, "Well Harry is just being Harry he doesn't care if you are a psycho or a sweet person he puts others needs before his." Said Ron going back to his work, "Still something is not right?" Draco said "Oh sod off Malfoy!" Seamus said and the Slytherin eventually gave up and reached for his music book.

THE NEXT DAY AT THE HOSPITAL

Harry woke to something scratching and then scrapping on his side. Turning over he reached for his glasses and put them on. What surprised him though is the figure on the table next to him drawing on a pad of paper.

It was Hakkai

It was apparent that she was drawing something as she was busy looking at him and then continued her drawing. She scratched and erased with her tongue sticking out of her mouth in a comical way. Once or twice a weird sound would come out of her mouth and then she made the book bend up a bit and it was replied by another weird noise. Harry then looked up and to his surprise Hedwig was perched on the post of the bed next door. Kai clicked a few times and Hedwig responded by clicking some other sounds and Kai nodded before sketching some more. She then began to grab something from a small blue bag on the side of her and more scraping was heard.

Harry looked in confusion as the girl scratched and scraped and kept changing pencils as she continued to do so. Harry was amazed at the concentration of the girl in front of him. Her dark eyes focused on her subject and when she looked up she stopped and stared coldly at him. "Um hi," he said lamely. Hakkai tilted her head and then turned to Hedwig chirping a few things to her and Hedwig chirped and hooted back. She only gave him a cold look before going back to her what ever it was that she was doing. She continued to do so till the bell rang and then gotten up with her things and was about to leave. Hedwig hooted and Kai turned to the owl. Smiling she put the book back down and walked out.

Harry slowly slipped from his bed and walked over to where the book lay open on the table. Slowly he peered down at the book and found to his amazement a drawing of him sleeping peacefully on the bed. Kai had drawn him on his bed fast asleep looking peaceful like a baby. He flipped the pages over and saw various things mostly dark though. He could see things he recognized like Hippogriffs and trolls and stuff. A lot of people in skimpy clothes with swords or wizards with robes holding glowing staffs and wands. _Won't she be surprised_ he thought as he flipped through the book. One thing that caught his eye was the drawings she had of wolves and dragons.

Now Harry was no stranger to dragons but this one caught his eye. The dragon in the picture did not have four legs like the dragons he had seen before. It looked like a cross between an Asian dragon and a European dragon. The dragon was long and snake like just like the Chinese dragon, but instead of fore claws it had huge leather but feather like wings. It was black with bits of white on its underbelly. It appeared to be more birdlike then lizard with back limbs like those of a birds as well as its head which ended in a beak instead of a snout. Two horns came from behind its eye ridge along with what appears to be feathers covering its skin. It looks like a normal dragon except for the feathers but it still is the same typical if not _weird_ dragon. The eyes of the dragon caught his attention it was like looking into the eyes of an eagle. They were sharp and unnerving like they ruled the world. Harry thought the wings were bad enough but the eyes reminded him so much of the creator of the drawing. They were cold and piercing yet full of a sense of longing that Harry had only seen in Hakkai.

The background of the picture was that of a storm brewing in the distance. He could see the wind in the trees and the lighting flashing in the background. He also saw what appears to be rain around the dragon. Its gaping mouth wide open ready to flame as he could see what appears to be light coming from its throat. He was about to put the picture down again when something caught his eye. Upon closer inspection Harry realized that someone was on the dragon's back. It was hard to see but the image was very clear. Someone was peaking from behind the dragon's shoulder blades. Harry was mesmerized by the image on the dragon's back. He could barely make it out but shrugged as he placed it back on the ground and returned to his bed to finish the assignments given to him by his classmates.

TBC


	4. The Shark

**DISCLAIMER: SAME APPLIES TO EVERY CHAPTER**

**A/N: ok folks I have decided to do a rewrite of most if not _all_ my stories I have done over the years. I have read over some of them and realized that most of them contain Mary Sue characters. I personally am not a Mary Sue so I intend to make my characters not either. I now have some help from a friend named Shadowman13 aka phantom ninja, sonicslasher he has a bit of names but I know his real name, and no he is not on it was not for his help then I would not still be able to write. So I will be rewriting my stories to make them better and maybe add a bit more details into them for I know I suck at such things. **

**By the way I know nothing of the London Zoo so this part is all guessing. It was a spur of the moment idea at 12:30 at night so sue me.**

**THE BOYS WHO LIVED**

Chapter Four: The Assignment

Harry stayed in the medical ward for another week before returning to class. It was music and he was miserable. His whole group minus him and Seamus knew anything about rock music but close to nothing about actually playing it. Harry and Seamus spent nearly the whole period explaining about the different instruments used in Rock and pop music but the boys did not understand. The one who mainly did not understand was Ron. The only member of the group not saying anything was Kai who sat as far from them as possible.

"I can't believe this!" Ron screamed as he kicked his dresser. It was really late into the night and the boys already finished their assignments and were supposed to go to bed. Sleep did not come to them at all as they all sat up thinking about the same thing.

They have one year to do the assignment and already a month has gone by with nothing to do. They have no idea who they are going to ask to help and those that did were refused. The reason being that Kai was in their group and everyone doesn't want to be near Kai because of her reputation so they kept their distance. Looks of pity fell on the group because they have Kai and some made choking or gagging noises to the teacher's annoyance.

"How the hell are we going to do this?" asked Seamus as he continued to bite his nails. The only one quiet was of course Kai but she was busy listening to something on her CD player, but no one was willing enough to ask. "I don't know how we are going to do it but we have a whole year to learn how to play and if we don't we fail," said Dean as he shrugged and the others nodded their agreement as well.

SEVERAL DAYS LATER ON A FRIDAY

"I still can't do this!" screamed Draco as he kicked his bed. In his hand was an instrument a steel guitar to be exact. The teacher on Thursday had given them the beaten up instruments to practice with. Each group was given a number of instruments all of them beaten up and useless. For Draco trying to figure out the instrument brought the others to a stand still.

The guitar he was holding was taped together with what appears to be duck tape with absolutely no strings what so ever. The body was cracked badly from behind and there were no tuners for the head. All in all they gave the boys a piece of junk. The other's instruments were faring no better. Harry's guitar which is also like Draco's was cracked along the body but he was missing part of his neck which has been taped together and his strings were clearly broken. Ron's drum set was full of holes and practically useless. The sticks had cracks in them as if someone used them as weapons and the symbols were bent out of shape. Neville's base was also ruined as the strings were broken and he had no head. Dean's sound machine was clearly not working for the switches were lose and broken and the power cord is missing. Seamus's keyboard was missing a few keys and the only sound it makes is an irritating screeching noise. "Sheesh she could have told us that they were useless." Said Ron throwing down his sticks; after weeks of practicing in the band room it was clear that school property was nothing but junk.

"Did you hear that they also have a competition for the best group?" said Dean and they all nodded, "Yeah I heard rumors," said Harry as he slumped down. "Well what are we going to do with all this junk?" asked Ron kicking it, "We can't use magic to repair it not only will it look suspicious but people will talk." Said Draco, "Well why don't we ask Kai?" said Neville, "Are you crazy Neville why would we ask Kai?" said Seamus clearly gone white, "I mean she is a Muggle and she can help us," Neville replied.

"Well she is part of our group," said Ron, "Why that is a good idea?" Draco said and everyone looked at him, "What?" he replied, "Well for starters Malfoy it is the first time you _ever_ agreed with a bunch of lowly Gryffindors," Ron said and Draco smirked. "Well _Weasley _I know for a fact it would not be easy talking to Hunter. I have seen first off what happened to those that tried," he said, "Really care to enlighten?" Harry asked as the others sat around him, "Well for starters just talking to her is out of the question and writing her notes is not going anywhere. She does not like people plain and simple," he said, "I have seen a bloke write to her in my history class and she instantly lit it on fire with a lighter. I have also seen people try to talk to her just to pretend to chum up to her only to have their faces on the other side of their heads!" Draco said and Seamus clearly was ready to throw up, "But I know someone she will warm up to," he eyed Harry, "Me!" Harry squeaked, "Not you!" he said and then Harry's eyes turned towards Hedwig.

"Hedwig?" Harry asked, "Yeah Granger showed us the yearbook and I figured that your owl will be the one to ask. Your friend Eddie did say that Hunter only talks to animals so why not?" he said and Harry raised an eyebrow at him. Hedwig sensing him talking about her flapped her wings and glided onto his shoulder. When she landed she nipped his ear affectionately and stuck her leg out.

A FEW HOURS LATER

"Damn what is taking that bloody owl so long?" Seamus said as he paced back and forth. Harry was on his bed practicing a few spells for transfiguration with a pillow. Draco was surprisingly reading a book with Neville and Ron while Dean was busy arguing with Seamus. "Christ man she was only gone for a few hours," he said, "A few hours! That is just it man it is only across the school!" Seamus complained, "Well she is my owl not yours," Harry replied from on his bed.

Just as he said it a flutter of white feathers came in through the window and with it a box. Hedwig deposited the box on the table and flew up towards Harry's bed. Harry leaped off along with the others and slowly it was Ron who touched the box. When he put his hand on the box and instantly heard a rattling noise from within. "What is it?" Dean asked and slowly Ron pulled back the cover of the box. When he did he reeled back in horror.

Inside the box was a snake a very _poisonous _snake. The snake was coiled up with its rattle going at incredible speed. "It's that snake from the yearbook!" said Dean and Draco remained behind the group. Harry slowly approached it hissing at it. The snake seemed surprised as it flicked its tongue at him ready to strike. Harry hissed again and the snake seemed to pick up on his words and slowly the rattle began to slow. The snake hissed back at Harry and Harry was surprised as well, "Well what did it say?" Ron asked. Harry turned to him his eyes filled with horror. "She sent the snake here to kill us," he said, "Kill us? Then tell me Potter what did you say to it?" Draco asked. "I told it not to kill us and return to his master," he said and then approached the snake again but he reared back and struck.

Having the reflexes of a seeker Harry pulled back just in time as the snake's rattle began again. "_Why did she send you here to kill us?_" Harry asked, "_because human you helped her," _it flicked out its tongue, "_you touched her when no one dares to even approach you and your human friends dare touch my master," _the rattle even more loud then before, "_well that was because you master was in pain and we wanted to help_," Harry said, "_help? No human would dare help my master someone as cursed as her! You dare help her? My you are a curious bunch,"_ with that the rattle subsided, "_I want to know this human, why did you help her?" _the snake asked, "_why?" "Why?" _Harry asked, "_Why risk your life to help my master? Many would gladly let her wither on the ground in agony when the mark burns and the red eyed serpent man speaks to her again," _with that he came out from the box and took a glace around the room, "_I see," _he said staring into Harry's eyes and began to slither on the ground towards the door. "_Um aren't you going to be seen?" _Harry asked the snake and the snake looked back before flicking its tongue and disappearing out the door.

"Well that is a first," said Seamus who is not clearly shaking, "What did the snake say Harry?" Ron asked, "It wanted to know why we helped Kai that night," he said, "Oh," was the reply before the fear left them exhausted as they climbed into bed.

SATURDAY MORNING

It was well after breakfast and the group plus Hermione stayed in the dorms. She helped the boys with some of their work as well as work on her own. Harry found that he'd already completed his assignments and was well onto helping the others. As time passed they could not deny that there was one last assignment to complete and yet were unable to do so. "I can't believe the school would give you this junk!" Hermione was clearly annoyed by this as she stared at the broken instruments, "too bad we can't use magic to repair it," Ron said, "I don't think magic can repair this," replied Hermione as she picked up the instruments and saw how damaged they were.

She was outraged to say the least, "I don't know why a school this sophisticated should deny the chance to get new instruments?" she said clearly discouraged. "Well we wanted to ask Kai but from what she sent us last night that is nearly impossible," said Ron, "What did she send you?" Hermione asked, "She sent us a rattlesnake," said Draco. "A rattlesnake?" Hermione said, "Yeah it seems that the snake knows her quite well," said Harry.

"A field trip," Ron said sighing he and nearly everyone but Harry and Draco had biology. Draco had food science and Harry had physics. "How can I have forgotten about that bloody field trip," Ron said and they others looked back at him, "Ron you knew that the field trip to the zoo was on Monday how could you forget!" Neville scolded him, "Well I forgot ok sorry," he said glaring, "Oh for heaven's sake Weasley did you at least write down the questions to ask the keepers?" asked Dean and Ron blushed yet again, "Ah shit Ron you mean to tell me you haven't done a thing? The professor is going to be pissed you knew as well as us that this is a major grade." With that Ron went to work while Harry thought about the events that took place.

MONDAY

Monday it seems that day came too quickly as the weekend proved to be eventful. Ron somehow snuck Harry and Draco into the fray since it was fair of course to have the Slytherin come along after much protesting. Monday after getting permission from the Headmaster (thanks to Hermione) they all gathered at the bus. Harry was surprised to see Hakkai there as well but she was alone as usual listening to her CD player. They entered the bus with people staying well clear of Hakkai all that is except Harry.

Harry walked onto the bus and found it packed full of people. The bus was like that of any other bus but it was a double-decker bus but still there was no room on the bottom so Harry made his way to the top.

When he got there however he found to his disappointment that all the seats were already taken. Taking a deep breath Harry was about to take a leave when he noticed one seat was still open. When he approached it he found to his surprise Hakkai sitting there looking out with her CD player going. Harry sat down cautiously trying not to disturb Kai's thoughts. Some people began to make slashing noises and still others gave him looks of pity. Harry swallowed as he turned to look at Kai only to find that she was not paying attention in the least. She was busy doing something that Harry did not notice.

The bus ride was uneventful as they entered the zoo. They had to go the long way due to the explosions at the train stations in downtown London. Luckily for them when they reached the zoo it was pretty much crowded but not overly so. When Harry got off the bus everyone was gathered around a rather stocky professor. "Alright everyone gather round!" he shouted. Harry then noticed the group of boys that he met on the first day of school. The same ones that pounded him and Neville during lunch.

"Alright people you will go into groups of six to seven people. Remember you are to behave and listen to the keepers and if you have any questions just ask." With that everyone separated into different groups.

SOMETIME LATER

"Man this is boring," said Draco for it was the six of them in a group the six boys and a girl. Everyone pretty much ignored Kai as she stood staring at the dolphins playing in the tank behind them. The zoo keeper explained the different animals to them but still they looked board until a laughing noise was heard and Harry's blood went cold along with Neville.

Turning around both boys got a look at Sean the boy from before stood tall among his group of friends, "They always pick on me in class," Neville whispered to Harry as they walked towards one of the tanks. The clicking and whistling of dolphins caught both boys attention as they zoomed past him.

"Alright class gather around," the zoo keeper in charge of their group called. "As you all know you all will get a special treat today. Today is the opening of our special exhibit; come along follow me," he said and led them down another underwater tube towards one of the deeper tanks. "Where do you think you two are going?" said a voice and both Neville and Harry turned to find Sean standing there grinning maliciously. Both boys gulped as he cracked his knuckles and approached.

"Hey have you guys seen Harry or Neville?" asked Ron as they approached the shark exhibit. "I don't know I think they are lagging behind," said Dean, "Um Dean we are the ones lagging behind," said Ron, "Oh! Then they must be in front," Dean said, "Come off it Thomas I can see the front from here and they are not in it," Draco replied coolly as they were seating around a sort of stadium.

The stadium was rather large with a tank in the middle and an underwater monitor. The tank also has a Plexiglas wall to keep the water in while the spectators can see the different animals swimming around it. At the moment the indoor tank houses a bunch of sharks and would switch to different sea creatures. The zoo keeper in charge began to lecture about the exhibit and the different species in it. The aquarium itself is about a half mile of water with different sections in it and tubes to allow the different animals to pass through each. While they are separated there is a beach section full of seals and sea lions all basking in the sun.

In another tank swam a school of different sharks swimming along with different fish. The people felt almost scared of them as they started to sink into the shark tank as a bubble of glass overhead closed in and sealed them in. "This will be interesting," said Seamus as they sank into the tank.

"Well boys do you know what is to happen to you?" said Sean and his friends all laughed at the ordeal. Harry and Neville found themselves tied rather tightly I thick chains with their mouths gagged, "Well this is your special day I decided that you both could use a dose of shark bait till you yield what do you say?" Sean said pulling off Harry's gag only to have Harry spit in his face. Sean slapped Harry in the face causing blood to flow from his now split lip. Neville was also slapped in the face as the boys hooked them up to something. On the ground lay a zoo keeper, "Ok fellahs you got the controls right Mike?" he asked to a light brown haired boy in black with earrings all over his face. "Yes sir oh Capitan!" said Mike as he typed a few keys, "Oh and before we go we want to make sure our friends know your there," Sean said pulling out a knife and cut both their faces, legs and hands.

Giving the signal Mike raised the crane into the air and have them heaved over the shark tank. As blood dripped down into the water and dissipated with the waves sharks suddenly turned to the smell of blood.

Harry and Neville struggled in their gags screaming as they were lowered into the tank.

"Alright ladies and gentlemen we are here at the open ocean exhibit; gather around," the zoo keeper called and the students gathered around him. "Today we would like to show you a rare treat," he said right behind were he had the students was covered in curtains but from the sounds of rushing water pounding like waves they could tell it was part of the open ocean exhibit.

"Just recently about two months ago we acquired an animal that man thought could never live successfully in captivity. Today however we managed to do just that. We managed to keep this animal alive for more then a month in captivity and it was well over three!" he said holding a button, "Thanks to the design of our zoo's architect we managed to separate the different open ocean animals and keep them in separate tanks. Each time they are in a new tank they will feel comfortable knowing that there are other creatures in the exhibit besides them. Without that it would be impossible to be able to feed and care for his animal to the best of our abilities. So without further or due ladies and gentlemen I present to you our first annual Great White Shark!" with that he pressed a button.

But nothing happened

"Strange," he said and tried again. It was then that his walkie talkie came to life and he lifted it to his ear. After a few muffled words the zoo keeper turned white. It was then that the lights went out and the people and students started to scream in panic.

"Ladies and gentlemen may I have your attention please!" said a voice a rather young voice over the intercom. "We are pleased to announce today's shark menu if you would keep your eyes peeled to the screen." When he said this he opened the curtain to reveal.

"HARRY! NEVILLE!" Ron, Draco, Dean and Seamus seemed to say at once. Right in front of them were Harry and Neville tied together and panicking in a tank full of some very dangerous sharks. They were turning blue as they could not breathe with their mouths gagged and bodies full of cuts and bruises like they have been beaten and cut up before thrown into the water. The blood was making the sharks excited as they swam around in a pre feeding frenzy mode. The only one who was calmly swimming around them was a massive great white shark.

The shark swam lazily around them but made no move whatsoever to engage in feeding. The audience screamed as one shark went to take a bite but both of them were yanked out of its reach. "Well as you can see it is feeding time and we are going to let these poor blokes become the next meal for now eh," the voice said and the others started to mutter to themselves while the zoo keepers tried desperately to do something.

While this was happening nobody noticed the small shadow leave the tank area out the back door.

A figure raced down the back doors used for zoo keepers as she followed her nose towards a room. When she closed the door she realized that it was a room with several wet suits and she smirked to herself.

"What are we going to do?" Ron said and the rest of the boys were at a loss. "How the hell did Potter end up in there?" said Draco and it was then that one of the girls next to him muttered, "Sean Edwards," when Draco turned to see who said it the girl was gone. "Harry and Draco won't have long," said Seamus, "How are we going to help them!" Ron said, "We don't," Draco said and pointed to a figure just closing the door and when looking around they began to notice someone missing. "Where's Hakkai?" they said.

A figure made its way towards the cetacean tanks and carefully picked on the high tech security lock but it would not open. Getting frustrated the figure began to breath slowly and deeply holding her fists to her side. The door was obviously made of wood so when the figure rammed her fist into the wood the door shattered under the powerful blow. Dark brown almost black eyes surveyed the room and found herself in the right place.

Walking up towards the water several spouts could be seen. Tapping the water brought the creatures towards the girl and a large black and white head and several grey beaked heads popped up. The girl then let loose a squeal equal to their own and began to click, whistle, squeal and squawk and the creatures nodded.

Already panic spread throughout the zoo as people tried to help get the two boys out as the air from their lungs was running out. Harry and Neville already started to turn blue from lack of air and were beginning to pass out. Divers tried to get to the boys and several tried to pull them up but to no avail. Sean had done his homework and now the boys are losing air and fast. They are both still gagged and now had several severe wounds from various shark bites.

The sharks circled around both Harry and Neville and they tried to take a few bites out of both wizards. Harry could barely see the people on the other side of the glass because of all the water and the sharks. The only thing he could hear was the constant pounding on one side of the tank.

The figure ran as fast as she could down the corridor towards one of the doors. She threw open the door and ran in hitting a few switches and then running out.

The people watched as slowly the sharks circled Harry and Neville and they nearly move out of the way in time. The only one not attacking is the great white who seems to just watch them with interest. The chain they are attacked to has a large anchor which keeps them vertical. Suddenly on of the sharks attack biting into the chain above and thrashing with all its might. Other sharks joined in the feeding frenzy as they all attacked the chain.

It wasn't long before the chain snapped and both Harry and Neville now unconscious due to the lack of air began to sink.

"HARRY, NEVILLE!" Ron cried as he pounded on the glass. People began to scream as they ran out of the tank and security was already in there. People tried to dive but could not get close because it already turned into a feeding frenzy. The sharks thankfully only took one small bite out of the two boys but nothing more.

It was then that sleek dark shapes filled the water and a battle was under way as three orca whales and four bottlenose dolphins joined the fray. The sharks scattered as the orcas used their high pitch stunners on the sharks and the dolphins rammed their beaks into the shark's side forcing them to part form their quarry.

"Look someone is in there!" a person shouted and they looked to see a lone free diver riding one of the dolphins towards the bottom of the tank. "What is that, that person is holding?" asked another person, "It looks like a knife," said Ron.

Indeed a knife the person is holding as she let go of the dolphin and began to cut the ropes holding the boys. She cut as hard and fast as she could with the knife and when they were free she tried to swim to the surface only to have it cut off but a tiger shark.

The shark was hungry from the looks of it and closed in for the kill only to be rammed by surprisingly the great white shark. The shark then took a chunk out of the tiger and the tiger took a chunk out of the woman. The diver tried to help but she held her hand up as the two sharks began to fight with the great white as the winner. He bit and swallowed the tiger in pieces and the other sharks figuring they had enough escaped into one of the open tunnels.

The woman looked at her torn side and slowly began to sink but not before a grey body for some surprising reason swam under her and began to push her towards the surface. The girl grabbed weakly onto the shark's fin and he guided her to shore. _You are safe for now_ a voice rang in the girl's head and she looked at the shark only to have it wink at her?

Paramedics were in hysterics when they saw the girl cling to the shark as it along with an orca heaved the woman onto the platform and then they gently took her taking her mask off. The surprise that med them was the unconscious girl as she gave them a cold glare before fading to darkness as blood continued to pump from her wound.

To Be Continued.


	5. A Debt Repaid

**THE BOYS WHO LIVED **

**Chapter 05: A debt repaid**

"So how are they?" a nervous voice asked, and slowly green eyes opened to the world once again to find Harry Potter staring into the eyes of his friends. "Look he is coming to," said a voice one that Harry recognized as his friend Neville. Looking up Neville had his arm in a sling along with several bandages on his head and a long gash on his face. Harry winced as he tried to blink, "Don't do that mate it is not a pleasant feeling," Ron his red headed friend said. Harry then glared at his friend as he looked at himself in the reflection of the television. With the device he realized that he is indeed in a Muggle hospital.

"They placed us here because a lot of Muggles already saw the incident too many to Obliviate," said Neville, "What happened?" Harry asked, "Well since it took you longer to wake we figured that who ever did this to you two…" "Sean did it," said Neville with as much hatred in his voice as ever. "Sean as in Sean McKnight?" asked Hermione and Neville nodded, "Came up behind us and dragged us to this room full of his mates and beat us up," Neville then described the events that happened, "You can tell the police and they can do something about it," Hermione said but already Harry shook his head, "We have no proof," Harry reasoned quietly and they all fell silent, "We should…."

"No Hermione we don't," said Ron, "We don't need to go snooping around a zoo when You-know-who is out there as well," Ron said, "Besides let the Muggles deal with it Granger," Draco said from the sidelines. All of them turned to him, "Who invited you into this conversation Malfoy," snapped Hermione, "Now Herm give him a break he is after all our dorm mate and he was just as worried as us," said Seamus. Hermione flicked him off which was a surprise to both Harry and Ron. "Herm you did not just give Malfoy the finger?" he asked and the girl blushed. Draco lifted an eyebrow in a Snape-like fashion.

Hermione blushed at this statement and they all got a good laugh at the witch. "Well why didn't anyone come and give Harry and Neville some potions?" she asked, "For starters it would seem strange to see two boys suddenly become healed after an ordeal with sharks," replied Draco, "What? You don't think I dealt with Muggles before," he said innocently. "For a pureblood no," Ron said flatly, "Well I have a few times and I may not have liked it but it was a necessary evil," Draco said, "Who is the person that helped us?" asked Neville, "I don't know but she is over there sleeping," said Dean, "We are not allowed to go past the curtains for the nurses said it was not a good idea to disturb the sleep of their most injured patient." "Why what happened to her?" asked Ron, "We don't know but from what I reckoned she was bitten by a shark." Draco replied

As they left Harry and Neville looked at each other from across the room on their beds. Their beds were straight across from each other so both boys could have some fun talking about Quidditch. They also shared some of the adventures from school when the nurse came back in to tell them to go to bed.

THREE DAYS LATER

It was rather late when Harry and Neville woke to find that there are a lot of cards to get well, some flowers and their missing homework assignments. But the thing that startled them the most was the missing person that the doctors have been looking for.

"Are you sure you've seen her?" said one doctor

"I am pretty sure I saw her go into this room?" said another as they searched everywhere for the missing person.

"It is impossible for someone to recover from a shark attack that quickly!" said a nurse, "I mean think of all the possibilities to modern science!" she said as she continued to look around. After much talking the nurses left with the doctor and Harry and Neville turned to each other, "What was that all about?" Neville asked and Harry shrugged. He then turned and found the bed that had their third occupant empty.

TWO DAYS LATER 11:42 P.M.

It was well into the night when Harry was awoken to some strange feeling of wrongness. That same feeling came when he heard a click and was now at gunpoint along with Neville. The poor boy looked terrified as the object clicked into place. "You know what this is don't you?" said a voice and Harry looked up to see a gun in his face. "Yeah I remember; you threw us into a shark tank!" Harry hissed at him. "Yeah and I see you're still alive," said Sean McKnight as he walked towards him from behind his friend's back. The said friend was the one who held Harry at gun point. Harry was still as the gun came closer, "I think splattered brains suit him fine eh boss?" said the boy and Sean smirked. "Yeah it does," Sean replied and the boy was about to pull the trigger when suddenly.

"My hand!" he shouted when they all looked indeed his hand or where he hand was is nothing but a squirting stub. Harry sat there shocked that something like this could happen so fast. At first he thought that he had cast a spell but soon discovered that Neville had the same look. Turning Harry looked at the wall to find a very cleanly cut hand on the ground.

Hospital Security ran into the room as the boy held his hand still screaming before he fell to the floor with shock. "Shoot him!" Sean yelled and the second boy stood to shoot Neville but felt the same effect only this time it was his whole arm. Darkness was clearly evident in the room as the next person was heard by a sickening crack and a gurgling noise sounding like someone drowning.

It was then that security managed held up their guns. "FREEZE!" the one in the lead shouted and the last few boys wanted to bolt and ran towards the window only to find it blocked.

Harry and Neville both covered in blood stood as pale as ghosts as they looked at the very being sitting there on the window sill. Dark hair flailing wildly in the wind and eyes full of a deep dark inner fire as ferocious as that of a wild animal's and dressed in only a hospital gown with the dark mark showing clearly on her forearm was none other then Hakkai Hunter. Her dark eagle eyes penetrated those of Sean's as he backed away; "Stay away from me you psycho!" he shouted and started to bolt for the door while the nurses rushed in to help the boys on the ground. Before Sean could get past security Kai was on him in two seconds pinning him to the ground.

Sean screamed as Kai gripped his shoulders in spots the clearly would cause a normal person to scream. Scream he did like a girl would Sean could not move. "Get off of him!" said one of the police officers, "What the fuck do you want!" Sean shouted at Hakkai but the girl's grip was like a vise as she squeezed harder and she whispered something to them. Harry being the closest heard it very clear, "_tell them!" _she hissed her voice raspy as if not being in use for a long time.

Sean was sweating still by the time he shouted his confession but it was due to the fact that Hakkai held him in places that were very painful. Her fingernails were pressed so hard into him that they drew blood. Harry could barely make out the appearance of claws under them. "I did it! I tried to kill them! I put them in the shark tank!" he shouted, "I only was looking for some fun!" he said as the police pulled him away.

The open window let in a fresh cold autumn breeze as Hakkai's hair flowed with it. Her piercing gaze and bloodied gown flowed with it and slowly she stepped out the door with the doctors to do some examinations.

Both Harry and Neville looked at each other before either began to speak. "Did you see that?" they both said at the same time.

THREE DAYS LATER

Harry and Neville were moved to another room and to their surprise was the same room as Kai. She sat in her bed with note book in her hand and writing something down while humming a song to herself and seemed to click at something in the air before writing more. Her mind was whirling and the scratching of her pencil on paper was all Harry needed to know what she is up to. She looked almost like Hermione with her pencil and her tongue sticking out deep in though. Her wild dark hair flowing down as she wrote the notes to a song she either made up or she got from somewhere else.

"I see your up," said Kai her American Accent clearly sounding. Harry and Neville jumped to the sound of it. It was raspy as if never used in a long time and kind rough it fit her personality well. They looked at her while she finished writing something and put the notebook down to stare at them. "Why are you here?" asked Neville and without saying anything more Kai lifted her gown and the boys blushed and hid away. "It is ok to look nothing crucial is out," she said amused and they slowly turned bright red at the fact but all the red was replaced by white when they saw her side.

The right side of Kai was white with gauze that still showed a bit of red for blood. The dark mark shown brightly on her skin but they ignored it. The gauze was large and when they looked closer they could see large stitching as if someone sowed her back together. It was a gruesome sight but she put the gown back down and they sat back on the bed stunned.

"It was _you_ who saved them!" said a voice and the group turned to find Ron, Dean, Seamus and Draco out the door, "Hermione wishes you well guys but she couldn't be here today." Ron said as they brought in some sweets and things from the dorms. "How much did you hear?" Kai said her eyes narrowed, "not much only the part of the shark tank," Ron replied for the group. Kai's keen eyes stared at Draco piercing him and making him uneasy.

Draco turned pale, "I can smell fear on you," she said looking at Draco, Dean and Seamus turned to look at the Slytherin, "And I can smell blood," she said and the others now turned to Draco. Draco winced as he walked holding his arm. "Why are you holding your arm?" asked Dean and Draco looked down to the floor. "You've been marked haven't you?" asked Harry and Draco started to back away towards the door. Just as he turned around he found himself at wand point.

Hermione stepped in and closed the door locking it and walked in. "Neville put a locking charm on the door I don't want anyone to hear this," she said her voice firm. "What are you doing here Herm?" asked Ron, "I got out of studying early," Hermione replied as she walked further in and Draco found himself tripping on the ground and fell backwards landing on his rear. "Now then Malfoy I heard those friends of yours mentioning it so I had to see for myself if it was true. Well come my surprise when I walk in and find you trying to run," she said and Draco tried to run again but Ron held him and threw him into the seat.

When Draco fell into the seat Hermione cast a binding charm on him and then produced a vial. "Know what this is?" she said and Draco's face went chalk white but nodded, "Good because you are going to take it unless you want to talk," she growled and Draco tried to move as Hermione put three drops of the truth serum down his throat. Draco's eyes began to water but they soon fogged as he appeared to be in a dreamlike state.

"What is your name?" Hermione asked, "Draco Lucius Malfoy," he said and Hermione nodded, "Good, now tell me do you have the dark mark?" she asked, "Yes," he said, "Since when?" she asked again, "Since this summer when my father was thrown into Azkaban," Draco replied. "Why did Kai say she smelled fear on you?" Hermione asked, "I was just given a mission this summer by the dark lord," Draco replied, "What is the mission," Hermione pressed, "The mission is that I have to kill Dumbledore," he said and this time he had tears coming out of his fogged eyes, "Do you want to do it?" Harry asked, "No," Draco replied, "Why did Voldemort tell you to do this?" Harry asked, "He says that because my father failed to do the task he was assigned last year I have to do it or else he would kill my family," Draco said, "Kill your family?" asked Neville, "I have to do it or he will kill them all," Draco replied, "And if you don't?" Hermione asked, "Not only will my family and I die but Professor Snape as well," said Draco and the room fell silent, "What does Snape have to do with this?" Harry asked, "Snape made and unbreakable vow with my mother that if I don't do this task; then he will have to do it or die," now it was clear that Draco was crying. "Does this Snape person want to do the task assigned to him?" asked an unfamiliar voice and Draco replied, "No," "Why doesn't he want to kill this Dumbledore?" was the next question, "Because Dumbledore saved him from a lifetime in Azkaban and treated him like the family he never had."

Draco stood there under the truth serum as Hakkai walked slowly up to them her side still hurting but she showed strength that no one could muster given her circumstance. Standing beside Draco she slowly put her hand on his shoulder, "So this Snape is he also marked?" she asked, "Yes," Was the reply, "Is he as horrible as the one called Voldemort?" asked Hakkai and Draco replied, "No he is only a teacher," said Draco and Hakkai nodded before making her way back to bed. Her face was sweating as the last of her strength ebbed from her and she returned to bed. As soon as the interrogation is over Hermione administered the antidote and Draco only glared at them before turning away. "So what are you going to do about it Potter gloat?" Draco demanded but Harry shook his head, "Gloating is never my nature," he said and this time the other Gryffindors nodded.

"The thing that surprised me is why Hakkai joined in as well," asked Dean as they turned to the now sleeping figure and Hermione walked up to her, "Well she can't know of this event," Hermione said, "After all she is only a Muggle," she said and this time the others looked at her with strange looks. "A Muggle? Hermione Hakkai grows claws on her fingers and you just called her a Muggle," Seamus seemed to say, "Well she obviously can't perform magic, or at least any _known _spells," she said, "But how are we going to deal with her?" Harry asked and it was then that Draco seemed to have calmed down a lot. "let her in," he said between sobs, "After all she knows and probably understood some how anyways." He said and Hermione sniffed before she pulled out her wand, "Well just in case, _Obliviate!_" she called and a stream of white light emerged from her wand and hit Hakkai.

Everyone gasped as the spell seemed to be absorbed by some kind of field. Hermione gasped as did the rest of the group. The spell was cast again with the same results. "A protection spell?" asked Dean coming in closer, "Don't get too close Dean," Harry warned and Dean stopped in his tracks. "That happened when I tried to see what she was drawing and she gave me that back hand," Harry said and the others nodded remembering the incident earlier in the year. "Ok forget the memory charm how will we get Hakkai to remain quiet?" asked Hermione, "We just tell her the truth," Draco said voicing his opinion, "After all she did save Potter and Longbottom along with speaking to snakes I think she just about qualifies as a witch," he says, "Then why isn't she in a magical school?" asked Hermione, "Maybe she wasn't enrolled in one because she is dangerous?" asked Ron, "Weasley you idiot anyone is able to participate in order to learn how to control their powers. In my opinion Hunter moved around a lot so the schools have a hard time tracking her," he said and the others seemed to nod at this.

"Well at any rate Hakkai is not getting up any time soon she exhausted herself by just questioning Malfoy," Seamus said, "Yeah but why did she do what she did?" asked Seamus, "Well she told us already it was her way of repaying a debt," Harry replied.

TBC


	6. Blood Oaths

**THE BOYS WHO LIVED**

**CHAPTER 06: BLOOD OATHS AND FIRST LESSONS **

It was the very next day that Neville and Harry were released from the Hospital but Hakkai was moved to the school facilities where she will be monitored more closely byschool staff. As the days went passed nothing out of the ordinary happened. Sean and his gang are still recovering from the brutal attack, and are receiving therapy for his homicidal nature. As for the boys they are still struggling with music class.

"BLOODY HELL!" Ron yelled as he threw down his sticks and they shattered instantly on the ground. "We have been trying for weeks and we still have not figured out how to play or anyone to teach us!" he then stormed towards the door when suddenly.

In the hall stood Hakkai dressed in her usual attire looking better but still clutched her stomach. "What are you doing out of bed Hunter?" Draco asked, "I heard you play from down the hall, and to me you suck," she said smirking as she sat down on one of the desks far away. "Oh yeah then if you are so smart then you play," Ron answered hotly, and Kai smirked as Ron handed her a guitar, "I do not want to play with a piece of crap," she said as she looked at the broken instrument. Walking towards the drums she sat down behind them and produced out of thin air a pair of fresh sticks and looked for a set without holes finding none she walked towards a desk on the other side of the band room and found a roll of duct tape and began to tape up the drums with holes.

She did so with such precision that Harry had to ask himself if she did this before. When Hakkai was done she slowly sat behind the chair and tested the drums. Satisfied with her work and slowly picked up the pair of sticks and slowly began to beat a rhythm on the drums to test them out. With satisfaction she began to beat harder into a rhythm that captivated the boys. She played with enthusiasm as she struck the instrument with all she had and each beat became a steady rhythm some wild, and some tame. She held their attention for a while as she beat the drum and eventually it came to an end.

The group stood stunned as Kai got up and looked at them with a cool gaze. Picking up the guitar she inspected the least damaged one and picked at the cords but found them too damage to do anything. Shaking her head she put the guitar down and moved to the keyboard and inspected it but found that it too to be a piece of junk. "First lesson find new instruments," she muttered to herself. They stood there when she came up to them, "How did you do that?" they asked at once and Kai smirked, "I learned how to play different instruments back home in America." She said smugly.

The group looked at her in awe, "You learned how to play back in _America?_ " Ron said surprised and Kai nodded, "Of course what else was I to do in a penitentiary," Kai said with a smirk. "Um you were incarcerated?" they asked, "Duh!" said Dean, "Remember what Eddie said!" he said looking frightened as they gazed at an amused Kai.

Hakkai paid them no heed as they looked almost deathly pale. "Of course everyone knows my life through Eddie the slasher fan," Hakkai said and they gave her confused looks, "What? I am aware of what that bastard says about me," she said her voice sounded almost hurt but she shrugged, "Of course the reason I learned to play in America is of course you know that I am an American." She said her gloved hands knitted around themselves as she gave them a fierce look her amusement gone. "Of course the real reason why I am here is to discuss the matters that happened at the hospital." She said and the others gave each other knowing looks, "But we will not discuss it here follow me," she said and walked out of the room.

They followed her down the hall towards the dormitories. As they walked towards the girls dorms Kai suddenly took a left and headed towards a separate dorm away from the others. She then turned a sharp right and headed towards the outside. "The school thought it would not be safe for me to be in the dorms here so they placed me elsewhere," she said and headed towards a set of stairs and opened the door. She slowly down the stairs and down a long passageway lit by various lights. "This school was built in the height of the Second World War and so built this shelter to protect the students, but it has been converted to my dormitory as a ways of keeping their precious students safe." She said as she reached the entrance. "Of course they have ventilation shafts and other means of air also they have a place where I can be released in the woods," she said looking like an animal. "Why are you leading us here?" asked Harry, "Because I want to know more without disturbance," Kai replied, "Your not going to torture us are you?" asked Seamus and Kai smirked as she opened the door.

When they went inside it looked more like something out of a Jules Vern novel. The room had plants everywhere with a fountain in the middle and an actual river that flows through it. There is a pool in the center with a bed off to the side and a table for studying. Cages littered the walls on some side and animals flew around here and there. All in all it looks like a forest of a fantasy novel. "_I see you brought guests Kai_" hissed a voice and Harry looked down to see Quick Strike the rattlesnake in one of the trees his face as impassive as always. The snake flicked his tongue out at Neville and the boy backed away, "I remember that snake!" he said and the snake only slithered on his arm as the boy sweat frightened. "He won't bite," Hakkai said as she stroked the snake, "His name's Quick Strike and he is a crossbreed between a Mahabi Rattlesnake, a King Cobra and something else I don't know," she said, "I remember him killing a mouse without biting by using his gaze I thought that was quiet amazing, and so told him to only do it at meals," and Harry turned on her, "You mean Quick Strike is part Basilisk!" he said, "Basilisk?" Kai said and Harry smacked his head with his hand.

"That is right you are a Muggle," he muttered, "What pray tell is a Muggle?" Kai asked her voice growing cold, "A Muggle is a non magical person," a new voice interrupted them and they turned to find Hermione waiting for them. "Ah I seen Crookshanks showed you the way," Kai said smugly, "Yes and I also gotten your note," Hermione said as sat down on one of the chairs that they did not notice before. "Good now that you are all here," Kai said and closed the door.

The door closed with a bang and a locking mechanism worked to lock the door, "Is that necessary?" asked a nervous Neville, "Yes when containing an alleged psychotic killer," Kai said in amusement and Harry being the leader of the group looked at her, "Why did you bring us here?" he demanded, "If you wish to learn my secrets as well as I learn yours you must do a little ritual for me," she said.

The group looked at her with strange expressions on their faces, "A ritual?" asked Ron, "Yes a ritual it will show me if you are willing to spill without anything leaving this room," Hakkai replied and they looked at her strangely as she walked further into the jungle. She led them to a clearing in which felt rather cool instead of humid and hot. "Stay here," she ordered and disappeared only to reappear with what looks like a bowl and a knife. The dagger was a rather odd shaped one. It looked strange but Harry could tell it was not of this country. The blade itself looked far stronger then any normal knife his aunt uses but when he read the strange kanji on the side he knew it was from Asia. There was a Chinese dragon carved on the side of the blade as Kai approached them. "I will need your blood," she said and the others blanched, "You are going to do a _blood _ritual?" Seamus said pale. "Yeah and is there something wrong with that?" Kai said and Seamus shut up his face gone pale under her gaze.

Kai then walked up to the center of the group, "I need you to get into a circle and cut your hands with this knife," she said and the others looked at her as if she were crazy. "Do it!" she said and then Draco hesitantly took the knife and slit his hand with the sharp blade. He winced in pain as blood began to pour from it into the bowl in Kai's hand. When she had enough she walked over to the next person and they did the same all the way through. Kai then slit her own hand and watched the blood flow. "Before I help you, you all will have to take a blood oath. This oath is a reminder to all of you that what goes on in this room remains here and does not leave. We share all secrets even some as stupid as sleeping with a nightlight," she said and saw some confused looks on people. Rolling her eyes Hermione then repeated something so they understood, "What Hakkai is saying is something as embarrassing as playing with yourself," and most of the boys blushed and some blanched.

"Are we clear on that?" Kai said her voice became more prominent but her American accent is not like the last time. Her voice this time was of someone not of the stereotypical American with the cowboy hat. Harry was confused at this accent and saw Hakkai's eyes bore into his. She then walked up to him and grabbed his hand and with the knife in her hand she slit his wrist pretty deep. Harry winced as she cut pretty deep. She then walked around to each and every one of them and did the same thing. Everyone watched in horror at the blood flowing freely before Hakkai cut her own wrist and they watched as her blood flowed to the ground. "Now shake hands with each other," she said and the others reluctantly did so and watched as their blood flowed when mixed, "Isn't this a way to get A.I.D.S.?" said Seamus, "It is a way but in this case I think you're clean," Hakkai replied in a very military fashion.

The others gave her skeptical looks as she then took blood from them and marked each and every one of them with marks that they instantly recognized as various scars on their bodies including the dark mark. "How did you know about that one?" asked Dean, "That is my secret," Kai answered and walked in the front of them. As she did she pulled up a lighter and heated up the knife and pressed it to his wrist the end of the blade on his hand. Harry tried to keep from screaming as tears streamed down his eyes. When he looked the bleeding stopped as she proceeded to do the same to everyone else.

When everyone stopped whimpering it was Draco that screamed, "What the hell was that for bitch!" he then glared and Kai then smirked, "You have just passed a test that very few pasted. You see that oath you just took is unbreakable and if you so ever say a word outside this room then Quick Strike will find you and kill you outright is that clear?" she said. "How will he find us even if we are miles away, "You now have my blood in your veins and for a hybrid he can tell my essence from others," she said smugly.

Hakkai was true to her word as she led them deeper into the compound. "Wow this place is huge!" exclaimed Hermione, "Of course it had to accommodate everyone in the school," Kai said as she walked further into the building, "It still can accommodate people it is just that it has been made for me," she said, "It feels like you are a zoo animal here," Hermione said, "In a way I am," Hakkai said, "Zoo animals are my specialty," she said in mock amusement.

The rest of the time in the room was left to discuss what Hakkai had seen in the hospital. According to Harry, Ron, Hermione, Draco, Dean, Seamus, and Neville they are all wizards (or witch in Hermione's case) and explained the magical world to her. In return Kai explained why she is in a British school.

It turns out that Hakkai can't remember much of her past. She remembers all the times she has been incarcerated and broken out killing lots of people in the process. Hakkai was incarcerated for numerous crimes from Murder toterrorism and because she is a minor and did it accidentally her country could not truly pull down the laws that they normally do for Terrorists. It seems that when ever her dark mark burns Hakkai would feel a wholelot of pain so much pain in fact that she kills without reason. That and the fact that she has been living on the streets since she was nine years of age. Kai does not remember much of her age because when her parents died they left her with practically nothing but a couple of books.

Hermione picking up one of the books and was surprised by the title. _Dark Rituals and Guide to the Dark Arts_ Draco also saw the title and gasped. "Your parents left you this?" Draco asked and Hakkai nodded, "This is one of the rarest books on the dark arts in the world. Father was spending thousands of galleons to get a hold of one of these." He said and Hakkai looked at him with wide eyes, "You mean the ritual I just did from that book was a real magical ritual?" she said confused, "How about we make a deal, we teach you about the dark arts and magic and you teach us about those so called garbage called music?" Dean said and Hakkai smirked.

"Deal!"

TBC


	7. Rhythms and Beats

**THE BOYS WHO LIVED **

****

Chapter 07: Rhythm and Beat Lesson One

As the weeks followed Hakkai did not give them anymore lessons this was due to the fact that she is catching up to her lessons. People were amazed that the great Hakkai hunter would save the life of someone. Rumors were spreading like wild fire about both Harry and Neville and about Hakkai. When they found out it was Hakkai that saved them they went wild. Harry and Neville both received unwanted attention as they were asked again and again about the incident. It became so bad that they both had to hide in the bathrooms for a time or in their lockers.

It was late Thursday a few days before Halloween when Hakkai snapped. She was so sick of everyone that came to ask Harry and Neville about the incident when she growled her fangs showing tore up a girl's clothes. When they ran as far from her as possible she turned to them, "Practice starts on Saturday at my place so be there," she said and they nodded.

Friday went and soon Saturday rolled in as Harry, Neville, Ron, Draco, Dean and Seamus walked into Hakkai's room. Hermione of course was not taking music so she was left to her own devices. Harry and the others on the other hand marched into Hakkai's bomb shelter and was met by Hedwig and Pig. Pig had a small mouse in his mouth as he gave one final gulp and burped. Hedwig only watched amused as Ron scowled at his owl's manners.

"Now you know why you are here right?" she said and they nodded after all it was she who was supposed to teach them how to become a band, or else they would all fail. So Hakkai stood in the middle of her clearing with some strange looking drums in front of them some large others small. "Today we will be starting with rhythms and beats. Now these are hard to come by so be careful with them I had to make them myself when working with a Japanese man in America, and I treasure them more then anything. These are Taiko drums and they are used to tell stories through beats here let me show you," she said and picked up two one inch thick wooden rods and began to beat on the drums. She started with one hand and began to got to two rapidly and then back to one hand again but with each time she struck the drum it was like thunder in the chamber. The ground shook with the beats as she danced around the drums and when she finally stopped.

Sweating she bowed to the drums before turning back to the group. The group stared in shock as Kai turned to them her dark eyes penetrating each and every one of them. "That was bloody brilliant!" Ron said and the others nodded, "Yes and you will be learning how to do them as well." she said handing them each a pair of rods. "Beats gives the music a sense a pattern and those patterns combine to form a rhythm. I figure Taiko drums are the best for learning this, and i am giving you a week to learn them." Kai said and had them proceeding to learn what she told them.

LATER ON

By the time they left their hands hurt a lot and their ears hurt even more so. They felt numb when they left and they all know why, "Hakkai sure as hell is a slave driver!" Harry groaned as he grabbed ice for the group and put them into separate bowls and stuck his hands into them. Kai told them that they have less then ten months to become a band and a band they will become. It was then that Hermione walked in, "What happened to you?" she asked them, "Hakkai," they all said, "Well I see what you mean," Hermione said sitting down and inspected their hands. "Well you should know that the ice is doing a good job at that," she said and the boys glared at her as she wrapped them up in ace bandages and ice gloves. "She also told me that you have practice after study time." She said and the boys groaned at that protest.

"Are you wishing to die early or something?" Eddie asked Harry the next day in physics class when he saw Harry with his swollen hands. They were wrapped in ace bandages and from what the smell was some sort of ointment. Harry being as he was could not write notes so Eddie being his partner did it for him. "Having Hakkai teach you how to play would be a challenge, but to be able to do it pal I give you credit," Eddie said with a look of pity. Harry looked around the room and many students gave him the throat cutting gesture. Some even sang the funeral song. The teacher droned on and when the bell finally rang they walked out. Harry at first struggled to get his backpack on and when he did he was just as sore as he walked towards his next period Art.

When art came around he sat down while the teacher talked about the renaissance and the different styles used then. When he was done he passed out papers and pencils and had them start working on their newest drawings. He then explained the different values of shading and how they can make your work more 3D. "Remember class at the end of the year along with the rest of the art department you have to present a painting 18 by 24 inches no larger and no smaller. The smaller paintings or drawings are your progress and have to do with your chosen subject. Remember your rough drafts of your reports are due next Friday," with that they got to work.

Harry began a drawing and was wondering about what to do his report on when he saw Hakkai already busy at work on her drawing. As if sensing someone was watching her Hakkai instead of striking out turned her head to look at him before moving her hand to show him what she was drawing and gasped in surprise.

It was a picture of a shadowy man with long fingers like that of a skeleton with what Harry recognized as a wand but that was not the surprise. The surprise was the man's eyes they were red as crimson blood and snake like. Those very eyes Harry recognized very well. He was pointing his wand upwards towards an unfinished bird no wait! It was not a bird it was a dragon that looks like a bird! Harry recognized the dragon from the hospital. This dragon was surrounded in bolts of lighting that obeyed its command. Hakkai then went back to her drawing and Harry slowly showed her his own picture.

It was the Tri-wizard tournament (not that Kai knew that) and Harry was on his firebolt escaping from a dragon. Intrigued Hakkai raised her dark eyebrow. "Um during fourth year," he whispered and she nodded.

When music class began again that day the teacher did the usual announcement of the contest at the end of the year. She then asked the groups for their progress and this time Harry's group had something to report. "Ah so good to see that you finally found someone to teach you," she said with a smile but the boys could detect a sneer behind it. Getting up she walked towards the front of the class, "Now remember class you will get extra credit if you come up with your own music and if you perform well enough your whole group will get A's for the year as well as the grand prize which will remain a secret till the end." And with that she went over the various notes of the c scale.

As soon as music class was over they went towards study hall to catch up on homework before their grueling lessons with Hakkai. Barely managing to write out their essays they finished just in time for no sooner had they finished their theory homework for Hogwarts did the clock strike eight.

Walking down the long corridor leading towards the school basement they passed the security guard and after seeing them he gave them a look of pity as they walked through the door. They walked down the long stair case towards the bottom and when they arrived at the heavy steel door it was already opened for them to enter.

When they entered Hakkai was already for them with her drums out and ready. The group swallowed till they came to their separate drums and picked up the sticks and began to play.

After four gruesome hours of practice Hakkai had them come to her and she gave them some ointment and cloths to sooth their swollen wrists. "You boys catch on pretty fast maybe Saturday we can get started on our next lesson," she said and they all nodded before going to bed.

For the next week the group practiced the drums to memorize the beats and then she taught them western style drumming used for rockers. By doing the basic drumming it was Ron who caught on better then the others on the sequences of the beats. Hermione took pity on them each morning when they came in for breakfast tired and sore from the night before. She helped them with their studies as well as her own and corrected their work while they were at practice. It was by sure luck that all too soon as the week drew to a close that the boys found themselves thoroughly exhausted. "Let me guess Malfoy, 'Wait till my father hears about this!'" Ron said as he laid back on his bed, looking at the roof. Draco looked at Ron with a glare but that glare was empty as he slowly pulled a Snape-like smirk, "I would have said that but I think I could get used to this," he said closing his eyes, "Oh what do you mean by that?" Neville asked, "Well Longbottom this was the first time I really had to work for something and I think I am enjoying it for once." Draco said and that got the others attention.

"Wait did Malfoy just say that he _enjoys_ Hakkai's torture?" said Dean, "Yeah why not? I mean it would be worth it in the end," Draco said, "And beside I have no one watching me and holding my hand so I feel totally free, no dark lord telling me what to do when I beat the drum, no mom pursing me on what to wear, not even father telling me how to be a Malfoy. You know hanging with Muggles shows me that there is more to life then magic so I have to apologize to every single Muggleborn wizard and witch that I called a Mudblood in existence." He said finishing his speech with a genuine smile. "Ok who are you and what have you done with Malfoy?" Said Ron and they all laughed at the antics until the lights went out a few minutes later.

Harry looked over at all of them and found that they are starting to form a friendship that would bring them much closer. He remembered the words of the sorting hat all to well. "_The houses must unite or they will fall," _the hat had warned them at the beginning feast. Looking around at the sleeping form of his friends he smiled Draco being the only Slytherin, but now feeling comfortable in the company of Gryffindors and what about everyone else? That will have to wait as Harry curled up in his bed and was fast asleep in no time.

TBC

**a/n: sorry it was not in full detail but I am too lazy to do so right now**


	8. Welcome to the School of Rock

**DISCLAIMER: ON THE FIRST FEW CHAPTERS LIKE I SAID I OWN NOTHING NOT EVEN THE SONGS WELL I DO OWN HAKKAI, EDDIE AND THOSE USED IN THIS PLOT BESIDES MAIN CHARACTERS**

**THE BOYS WHO LIVED **

Chapter 08: Welcome to the School of Rock

Saturday once again made its way into the boy's lives as an owl appeared on the window sill with a newspaper in his talons. Taking the paper Draco paid the bird who flew away instantly to disappear into the sky. Hedwig having returned from her hunting trip full and content slept comfortably on her perch at Harry's head post.

"Who died this time?" Harry asked, "Um it looks like a whole bunch of families died Harry," said Neville as he read over Draco's shoulder and Harry walked over to the newspaper and read what happened and sighed, "I wish I could do something," he said and Draco looked at him, "You might Potter but remember we are only teenagers not the bloody Ministry," "Hey don't we have practice with Hakkai soon," Dean said and they all cursed before getting ready and running downstairs to eat and then head off towards Kai's room.

"Today we will be doing something different after seeing you all practice rhythms and beats in one week it just shows to me that you have what it takes and that you are not dunderheads," she said and the boys tried to suppress amused glances. "And what is funny?" she said clearly amusement is not there, "Um sorry Kai but you sound like one of our professors from our old school," said Seamus, "And which professor is that?" Kai said raising an eyebrow and they all lost the battle and crowed, "Professor Snape!" the all said and broke out into laughter.

Kai clearly did not find this amusing and whistled and they all stopped laughing and stood at attention. "Thank you," she said eyeing them and watching them squirm, _Yep just like Snape_ Harry thought as Hakkai eyed all of them. "Alright this is what we are going to do since I did an assessment of your soon to be skills. "Neville!" she said and the chubby boy stood up straighter sweat started to form, "Oh at ease soldier who you think me Sergeant Slaughter?" she said and Neville gave her a confused look. "You with your thick fingers seem to be good enough to be a base player," she said and the boy looked at her strangely. "Hedwig told me about what instruments you people tried to play and personally with instruments like those it would cost a lot of paper to get them," "Paper?" asked Ron, "Money," said Draco, "What? I saw what some of the students give to the lunch counter she was talking about Muggle pounds."

Shaking his head to keep people from seeing him smile Harry walked over to one of the guitars, "I don't think so," said Kai as she walked in front of Harry and passed him another guitar, "This is yours," she said passing him another one, "That one belongs to him," she pointed to Draco who jumped startled. "Me?" he said, "Yes _you_," she said and Draco took the guitar from her. Harry's guitar was black with green and gold linings while Draco's was a white color with blue streaks. Looking at Neville's instrument Harry saw that it was maroon with streaks of black and a trimming of gold around it Gryffindor colors.

"Hey what about us?" asked Dean and Hakkai smiled, "Well Mr. since you are so interested I have something for you," she said and guided him to a newer sound machine, "Since brothers are better DJ's then whites why not give it a go," she said and Dean looked at her funny, "What I am not teasing that is how the do it back in the states," she said and Dean shrugged and went to try out his machine. "Now then judging by your accent your Irish right?" she asked Seamus and the boy nodded. "Alright then I have the keyboard over there for you," her words were full of amusement as Seamus said something about cursed Keyboards. Finally Hakkai pointed out the drums to Ron who walked over to them.

When everyone got into positions, "Alright I want you to each take these and practice with them for at least three hours. I will be coming around and helping you and on different days of the week I will be helping you all with lessons and on Saturdays we come here to learn how to play together is that clear?" she said and they all nodded. "Good you are dismissed," she said and they started to walk out, "Oh and one more thing; Welcome to the School of Rock," she said with a smile.

When Hakkai said that they are going to practice she was not kidding for when Monday came around she waited patiently for Harry and Draco. She passed out schedules during breakfast Sunday morning and Draco and Harry have her on Monday's and Fridays while Neville has her on Tuesdays, Ron on Wednesdays, Seamus on Thursdays and Dean on Fridays. They would go to class have two hours study hall afterwards and then practice with Hakkai. Sundays are their only days off for extra studying or just laying back and hanging out.

"You know Harry if Hakkai has you scheduled for those days then she has a point. Learning separately allows her to focus on teaching you that one instrument and then on Saturdays to work together. I think she is brilliant with that and should be a teacher," Hermione said, "Yeah a teacher like Snape," Ron said.

It was Sunny outside when the friends walked out, "You know it has been a long time since we have hung out together," she said, "Yeah with this music class going on and some of our other projects it is even more tedious then Hogwarts!" said Ron and looked at Harry as he was sketching away on his pad, "Harry just what in the world are you drawing?" Ron asked and Harry turned the page over to show him. "Harry since when could you draw?" asked Ron, "Longer then I met you," Harry replied.

Harry's sketch was that of Buckbeak from what he could remember him. Under Buckbeak was the wolf form of Remus Lupin running freely looking not so skinny and not so pathetic. "You know if Professor Lupin were like that he would be twice as scary." Hermione said and Harry smirked, "Well he did look kind of pathetic when we first met his wolf side. I think this makes him look wilder," he replied as Hermione shrugged.

Ron in the meantime was trying to practice his drumming but he was way off beat. Harry and Hermione both chuckled at the sight as Ron blushed pink at the sight, "I was not that terrible was I?" Ron asked and both Harry and Hermione burst out laughing, "Ron, just pray that Hakkai teaches you how to play better just remember the beat," Harry said throwing the beat and Ron suddenly lit up, "Of course!" he said and smacked himself on the head and started tapping again but this time he sounded a lot better then before.

"Well that was a big improvement," Hermione said, "Well Kai is a slave driver," Ron replied as he ate into his food, "Well someone has to be to get you guys from sorry to say this losers to a band that rocks," she said and they just stared at her before breaking out into laughter. Hermione smiled with them as well and then fell back laughing.

In all the fun and games they did not notice how quickly time had passed till the sun began to set in the west. "Oh man how could we forget about the time?" Ron complained, "You mean time flies when we are having fun," Harry said and Ron nodded as they walked back towards the school.

The door swung open and Harry and Draco entered carrying their guitars to Hakkai's room. Kai waited till they closed it before beckoning them to the clearing where she sat with Quick Strike. "Now you two I have to work with for the night so get comfortable for you won't be when I get through with you," she said and both boys gulped as they sat down. "Now then to learn the guitar is a bit complicated like so," she said holding her own which was black with a silver lining.

"Now then when playing a guitar it is always nice to either do two things, one get a guitar pick or two grow out a finger nail," Hakkai said, "Why?" asked Draco, "Because Mr. Malfoy if you don't then your hand gets cut up pretty good," she said holding up her own hands which have a few scars on them. "Oh," they both said as they gulped nervously at their teacher.

Throughout the lesson Hakkai had them learn the scales starting at C scale and that took some time. "Ok now switch from A to E but remember you have to press your fingers like this on the neck where the ridges are," she showed them on her guitar and they tried to follow but she shook her head. "Not that hard or you will go away with sore fingers." She said patiently and both Draco and Harry managed to get the C scale right. "Ok now lets start by going down the scale got it?" she said and both boys acknowledged her. The didn't get it right the first time but on the third or fourth time they managed to get it. "Alright then take a break," she said and the boys massaged their sore hand and walked over to the loo.

When they emerged they heard a song being played on the guitar and they returned to find Kai playing the tune her fingers struck true to the cords as she fiddled with the notes. They were truly mesmerized by it, "_Don't understand why you insist on ways of living such a dangerous life, Time after time you stay awake and I just know that you're telling me lies!" _They listened as she played the song ripping her guitar more, "_black cat long time short days, long nights, living on the edge not afraid to die, heart beat real slow but not fore crow….." _They were impressed when they thought that Kai did not know what she was doing but now they knew.

She stopped suddenly and turned to their clapping hands her eyes narrowed and they stopped looking nervous, "Well it was rather brilliant," Harry said to defend himself and Draco. Hakkai's scowl turned into a smirk as she mentioned them to sit down and get back to work. She had them do the C scale again before they finally were able to do some simple songs with it. She drilled them to switched notes and start up on the scale again drilling them on speed each time. By the time two hours past she stopped them. "Alright now it is time to move on to the next scale," she said, "Right now we will start with the A Scale," she said and started playing with the boys to hear what it sounds like.

By the time they were done both Harry and Draco were exhausted and their fingers hurt and cut up. They dragged their guitars up the stairs past the security guard, "Doing lessons again boys?" he asked and they both nodded, "Don't worry your heads off Hakkai is good at what she does," he said, "How do you know?" asked Draco, "Well I heard her play a few times when no one is looking," he said, "I just pretend to be on patrol when I pass her rooms and she is really good, too bad though that she is considered dangerous," he said shaking his head and shooed the boys upstairs but before they got far he said,

"What ever you guys did to her back there keep on going I think it is doing her good!" and they raced back to their rooms.

TBC


	9. Letters from a Headmaster

**A/N: Well we are getting there aren't we? At last we are getting to the training. Like I said before this will be not like any other music story and it will be long I will trust you with that. The training will be long as well so no complaints from me. I will not be basing or copying anything from the books only hints here and there but no spoilers. So if the letters in this chapter seemed off then it will be and it will not be copies from the book. **

**THE BOYS WHO LIVED**

****

**CHAPTER 09: Letters from a Headmaster**

The week that followed after Harry and Draco's lessons was a hectic one. On Tuesday Harry had received a letter from Dumbledore (I am not telling you what it is for you're already know if you read HBP) Harry had to leave to go back to Hogwarts.

"Hey what is this?" asked Neville when they are in study hall, "That belongs to Potter, Longbottom so leave it alone," Draco said and Ron snatched it from Neville's hand, "Sorry I just found it this morning on Harry's bed."

_Mr. Potter, _

_Meet me tonight in my office there is something I wish to discuss with you concerning Voldemort come to the main lobby at 6:00 p.m. and come alone there you will meet the headmaster and he will give you a port key to Hogsmede there you know how to get back into the school. I am looking forward to your visit. _

_Albus Dumbledore_

_P.S. I also like Acid Pops_

"Acid Pops why would Dumbledore say he likes acid pops?" Ron asked, "You are an idiot Weasley that is the password," Draco snapped at Ron, "Well sorry ferret for crawling up your smelly arse," Ron shot back and Draco made to get up but Neville put a hand on Draco's shoulder, "Calm down please people," he said, "Hey Neville don't you have practice with Hakkai and with a squeak Neville shot up and ran for the door.

"Now then you two come on you tolerated each other for what two months already? Come on people lighten up we need to think this thing through before we end up fighting again," Dean said and the two backed down. "That is better now Ron why did you say that to Draco?" Dean asked, "Why? Well he admitted it in the hospital that he was sent to kill Dumbledore right? So why should I trust a would be murderer?" he growled, "Ron, Draco does not want to kill as much as anyone. What Voldemort sent him to do is wrong and to threaten him with his family is wrong," Seamus said speaking up for Ron, "But we have not forgotten what he has done to us," Said Neville, "But like Harry we learn to forgive," and Ron looked down at the ground ashamed.

He looked up to find Draco's hand in his face in an apology handshake. Slowly Ron reached out a hand to shake Draco's, "I am not my father he has done some things, terrible things to you Weasley and from what I learned so far here in this Muggle School that if Muggles can put aside most of their prejudices then why can't wizards," he said, "Look I've learned a lot here about Muggles and about doing things for myself instead of depending on other people, and that is a big leap for me and I don't know why," Draco said, "It means that you have humbled yourself," said a new voice and Hermione stood at the door. "Hermione did Neville leave the door opened again?" he asked and she nodded, "Yes I was going to knock, but apparently I bumped into Neville on my way here. Is he going to be late?" she asked amusement in her voice, "Yes," they all chorused with faces smirking.

"Hermione do you know this problem?" asked Draco showing Hermione some algebra problems, "Oh darn! I know those they use a system called F.O.I.L." she replied, "foil?" asked Ron as he too was doing the same thing, "F.O.I.L or First Outer Inner Last it means you do the problems in the prentices first," she then showed them how to do it and eventually they did so.

SOME TIME LATER

"Damn who knew that Algebra could be harder then even some potions and transfiguration problems back at Hogwarts." Complained Seamus as he closed his book finally done, "Damn my head hurts!" complained Draco and Hermione passed them some headache potion. "Thanks!" they all said at once. "No problem after all we all had to study this type of potion before," Hermione said, "So after Hogwarts what are you planning on doing Herm?" asked Seamus, "Well I was either going to be a Healer of a Professor," Hermione said, "A professor of what?" asked Ron, "I don't know I will decide when the time comes if not be an assistant to Madam Pomfrey," she said and they all groaned and she smirked before smacking Draco with the pillow.

As time passed they all talked about their adventures till Neville returned sore and with a small smile on his face, "So how did lessons go?" asked Hermione, "It went well in fact Hakkai asked if I did any Santana what ever that is," he said and Hermione, Dean and Seamus began to laugh, "Neville Santana is not a what but a whom; he is a famous Spanish base player in America." She said and Neville went, 'Oh,' "Why Neville what did she go over with you?" asked Seamus, "We just went over a few scales and I seemed to pick them up well. You know she is not as bad as Snape, well at least she has some patience," Neville said blushing, "Well it seems Neville has another subject that he likes besides Herbology," said Ron and they all chuckled at the thought.

As the night wore one they began to do their Musical practice or Draco and Neville were. "Ok we should practice the C scale and then on to the E scale," Draco said. Hermione already left for the girls dorms and they were left to chat a bit and wait for Harry if he shows up tonight. Neville and Draco began to play and it was as if they were competing with each other at first but then Draco decided to do another scale while Neville did the C scale. When they finally played, it turned out a lot better. Draco was playing the E scale while Neville practiced the C scale and then moved on to the A scale while Draco did the C scale.

"Wow that is not bad," said Ron after they had finished. "You think so?" asked Neville, "Yeah just wait till out lessons and then we can try together.

TWO HOURS LATER

The door burst open and Harry walked in looking tired and haggard, "Harry are you alright there mate?" Ron asked as he helped Harry onto one of the beds. "Just tired that is all," he said, "Care to speak mate?" asked Dean, "Yeah I had a trip into a pensive," he said, "Pensive?" asked Draco, "We are trying to find Voldemort's secret and that means going through his history," Harry said and the other boys looked lost. "finding Voldemort's weakness?" asked Draco and Harry nodded and the boy blew his breath. He remembered the chamber or that is what they called Hakkai's room. It reminded them too much of the Chamber of Secrets back at Hogwarts (minus the many statues of snakes and the head of Salazar Slytherin.)

When Harry finished his tale of in the pensive the boys stood silent. Draco was the first to speak, "So if Tom (is it ok if I call him that?) started out with the Gaunt's then the last of their line did not die after all," Draco said and Harry nodded, "The only problem is that Voldemort only wants immortality and to fully achieve it I have to die for I am the only one who can kill him." Harry replied, "Did you talk to Snape?" asked Dean and Harry shook his head, "He was not in the dungeons Slughorn was there the bastard," Harry growled and they all nodded.

THE NEXT DAY

It was the very next morning when an owl appeared on Harry's group table. The owl bore the crest of the Winchester High School so Harry assumed it was from Headmaster Kee-Hong. After taking the letter the owl flew out of the cafeteria. Opening the letter it was indeed from the headmaster.

_Mr.'s Potter, Weasley, Malfoy, Thomas, Longbottom, Finnegan and Ms. Granger _

_Please come to my office after Lunch during your class I have already informed the staff so they will know that you are running late. We will be discussing recent events concerning a Ms. Hunter. _

_Ken Kee-Hong_

_Headmaster _

_Winchester High School_

"So what do you think he wants with us?" asked Dean, "It says he wants to talk about Kai," replied Harry as he read the letter again. The boys all stood stumped until the bell rang and they walked out. Ron, Harry and Draco making their way to gym while Seamus, Dean and Neville went to another class.

While there they met Hakkai stretching out and performing a few martial arts kata to warm up. "Alright people listen up! We are doing a few stretches and playing football (soccer for us Americans)." With that said he walked out onto the field outside, "Hunter you sit this one out," said the teacher and Hakkai nodded before sitting down.

The boys felt sorry for her as they played a scrimmage game. Ron being clearly the tallest and the most defensive was put as goalie for his team which was in white and red. Harry and Draco both played on the opposite team. They could not get any goals past Ron, and Ron having played keeper back at Hogwarts put those skills to the test. He had to get used to not using a broom which was tough but after figuring out some good foot movements Ron managed to move with ease guarding the goals.

Harry and Draco both who played seeker were quick and fast but Kai proved to be just as quick on Ron's team. She took the ball from them and raced down the field with them in tow. Draco tried to take the ball from Kai but she was twice as maneuverable and kept the ball. She passed to her teammate and he scored past the goalie. Slinking away from her the person ran to the other side and caught the ball that the goalie passed. Harry then took the ball from him and ran down the field with Draco for cover.

Both passed to each other and Kai was catching up. Ron being goalie prepared for the ball and shifted his feet to make him ready to spring when time came. Just before Harry kicked the ball Kai took it but it was taken by Draco and he shot only to have Ron save. He rolled on the ground holding the ball just when the whistle blew.

"Wow that was some game eh mate?" Ron said to Harry and Draco and both nodded. "Yeah just hope you survive tonight's lessons," Draco said with a smirk and Ron paled remembering what today was. "Ah bloody hell," he cursed.

The rest of the day's classes came and went and by the time Lunch came all of them gathered at the table. "What do you think the headmaster wants with us?" asked Hermione holding up her note. "It has something to do with Hakkai," Harry replied while Dean nearly agreed but quickly stopped before he spray food all over everyone. "Hakkai?" he asked, "Hello we talked about it this morning," said Seamus and smacking him on the back of the head, "Hey!" Dean complained. Hermione giggled at that and ate her lunch.

When the lunch period ended the group made their way slowly down the long hall from the Cafeteria down towards the Admissions office. When they reached their destination it was Ron who opened the door. At the front desk stood an old woman who looked to be around her sixties with the typical sixties look. She looked up as soon as she heard the door, "Can I help you?" she asked in a board tone, "Um we are here to see Mr. Kee-Hong?" Hermione said, "Oh you must be the group he toldme about," she said now looking interested, "Just go through that door on the right then make a left and up the stairs," she said and they left towards the office.

KEE-HONG'S OFFICE

"Ah good I see you got my message," he said as he gestured for them to sit. They all sat down and Kee-Hong got to this desk, "You know why I called you here," he said and they slowly nodded, "It is about Hakkai is that correct?" Neville asked. Kee-Hong nodded his head, "Yes it is about Hakkai," He said, "Um are we doing something bad?" asked Seamus, "No, no you are not doing something bad it is just that I noticed Hakkai looking a bit happier then I normally see her." He said, "And is this is good thing?" they asked, "Yes, in fact it is good news. For years we have been trying to get Hakkai to make friends but she is as dangerous as they come so it was a slow process. After she crippled Sean's friend as you've all met Sean," at their nod he continued. "Well Sean had a brother that was a constant bully to Hakkai and when she first came he tried to put the moves on her. It was actually harassment because she hailed from the states. What he got in return was a lifetime residence in the hospital." Kee-Hong then whipped his glasses.

"It went down hill from there for as you can see no one wanted to hang out with Hakkai. Someone leaked to the general population about Hakkai's criminal record and why she was sent to us so from then on Hakkai had no friends. She became withdrawn and an outcast and that is where you came in," he said pointing to them. "Why is that such a thing?" asked Draco. "Well for starters when Hakkai gets pain in her arm you know that tattoo," he said and they nodded, "Well for some reason it causes her pain. At first we thought it was all psychological but when we saw blood ooze from the skin we knew something was wrong. The pain was so intense at times that she started to have transformations," he said shuddering, "The eyes, hands and teeth," Hermione finished and he nodded, "I knew something was wrong and I thought one of your kind put a curse on her but that is not the case." He said getting up and making himself coffee.

"I had spoken to your headmaster about this and he told me about that tattoo it is a sign of loyalty to a dark wizard correct?" he said and they nodded. "Well when I told him of Hakkai's condition both he and another professor explained to me that it was almost impossible for a non magical person to gain that mark unless they are not what they seem," he said and they looked at him interested, but their faces show a different view.

By far the only look they showed is surprise, "Are you suggesting to us that Hakkai is in fact a witch?" asked Hermione and the headmaster shook his head, "We don't know as far as we know she could be," he said, "What do you mean?" replied Hermione, "She is a Parselmouth," Harry replied back. "I mean think about it who ever heard of a Muggle who can talk to snakes," Harry suggested, "What about the fact she can also talk to whales, birds and a variety of creatures that could mean that she is a beastspeaker?" suggested Draco. "Beastspeaker?" Harry asked, "A person with the ability to speak to all animals not just snakes," said Ron, "But didn't Hakkai mention that she learned how to speak these languages?" Harry asked, "Well that is what she thinks anyways," said Ron, "You think Hakkai is one of us isn't it?" asked Hermione.

Unfortunately Kee-Hong's reply was not one that they would expect, "I think she is something else," Kee-Hong replied. "You think she is harboring something right?" asked Dean, "No I think she is the thing being harbored," Kee-Hong replied, "Why are you telling us this?" asked Harry, "Because you are the ones closely associated with Hakkai and the only ones who can get near her without harm." Kee-Hong replied, "Why what happened to those that tried?" Seamus asked, "They were killed," said Kee-Hong, "Why would she kill them?" asked Hermione, "I fear it is because of her resentment to people. It is an imbedded thing," Kee-Hong sighed as he leaned back into his chair.

The six magical people looked at each other, "I believe that somehow you were able to break through Hakkai's defenses and slowly but surely get her to trust you. I think that is the reason why she has allowed you to go into her lair of sorts," Kee-Hong said, "Why has anyone been there?" Draco asked this time, "Few did when they were making the bomb shelter a habitat for her. You see Hakkai does not like to be confined so much but I feel she is still being confined and that mark of hers is the key," the headmaster replied, "I told your headmaster this because I think that Hakkai is one of you it is just that her powers….." "Is being blocked somehow," replied Harry and the headmaster nodded. "It is because of this that I am speaking to you now. I think that is the reason why Hakkai is killing people because her powers have no release it is being contained against its will. Your headmaster is looking for a way to release it but I need your help to protect Hakkai."

"Why should we protect her?" Draco asked, "Because I fear that the very person you've been fighting this whole time is after her for some reason that not even she knows. The secret is buried in her past, a past that she does not remember. This is a past that I think has been so horrible to Hakkai that it has been locked away in her mind for all this time. Either that or she was forced to forget by some sort of magical meaning." He said and they all came to the same conclusion.

"Are you suggesting that Hakkai has been Obliviated?" Hermione asked, "Yes," Kee-Hong replied, "But I could not cast a single spell like that on her, as if she has some sort of shield on her?" Hermione began to think and then they all looked at each other before the headmaster.

"Are you suggesting then that Kai has had her mind wiped before the dark mark was cast on her?" this time it was Seamus who asked. "Yes, I think that is what your Professor Snape suggested at one point." Kee-Hong replied. "So are you suggesting that the dark mark is the reason why Hakkai is unable to properly perform magic?" he said and then the headmaster nodded. "So you want us to help Hakkai then?" Harry suggested and Kee-Hong once again nodded. "We will do it," said Harry, "What?" the others said and Harry turned to them, "Ah come on she has helped us up to now and look at it this way we help her, she helps us it is a done deal." Harry replied, "Well we survived this far why not go all the way," Dean said and all of them nodded agreeing with him. "Sure are you all in?" he asked sticking out his hand and everyone including Hermione put her hand down as well.

TBC


	10. Christmas with Hakkai

**THE BOYS WHO LIVED**

**Chapter 10: Christmas With Hakkai **

As the Holidays came around Harry spent it at 12 Grimmauld Place with the deep snow and the ever present soundof traffic in downtown London. Cars passed by the invisible home and the occasional witch or wizard would pass on through. Harry stared out the window with Ron by his side both in deep somber having remembered the events of the past year.

It was the previous year at Hogwarts that Harry witnessed the death of his godfather Sirius Black the last of the black line. It was his fortune that Harry inherited from his godfather. Just the thought of his godfather sent tears to Harry's eyes. That was just the beginning of his problems.

TURN THE TIME TURNER THREE CRANKS

"Harry dear this is for you," Mrs. Weasley said as she handed Harry a brightly wrapped box and Harry quickly inspected the box. It was from Neville and his grandmother. There was a note thanking Harry for giving Neville some courage the previous year and teaching him how to become better. He and Ron also received presents from Dean and Seamus and surprisingly Draco. Draco sent them a broom polishing kit that was of the highest quality as well as some notes for some songs he found around the Muggle music world (he put it in his note that he had to hide it from his father.) Hermione sent them books as usual about different things including what Muggles think of magic.

Harry and Ron were doing just fine until Hedwig flew into the window bearing some papers in white. They knew immediately that these were letters from Hakkai. After landing Hedwig stretched out her leg and Harry took them from her. "Thank you girl," he said, _'Your welcome Master,' _was the reply and both Ron and Harry jumped out of their seats and turned to look for the voice, '_who said that?'_ Harry asked, '_you can understand me?' _Said the voice, "Who said that?" Harry asked, '_I did Hedwig,' _was the reply and Harry looked down and sure enough Hedwig was staring at him. Her golden eyes shown brightly as she considered what her master just said, "Um Harry, Ron you both were speaking owl," said Ginny, "What?" Ron asked, "You both were speaking owl," she said pointing and they slowly get nervous.

"That is weird," Ron said as he looked at the owl, "Bloody Hell Ron look at your face!" Fred said and Ron gave him a confused look. Conjuring up a mirror he made Ron look at it and he nearly screamed in shock. The entire Weasley family along with Remus Lupin was present when they looked at both Ron and Harry for their reactions. Ron of course panicked and turned chalk white at his reflection. His red hair looked more like feathers then hair and Harry was the same. Both their faces changed a bit becoming more defined with bits of teeth showing. Harry's eyes as well as Ron's were golden with a tint of their original color. "What the fuck is happening to us?" they said and then both turned to Fred and George, "Don't look at us mate we didn't do it," said George.

Harry and Ron both stared at themselves in the reflection. Ron bore the same lightning bolt scar as Harry and it was then that they felt something burning on their left arms. Looking down they nearly gave a cry of help when they saw the dark mark burned on their left arms. Both of themturningeven whiterranfor their bedroom and locked the door.

PRESENT TIME

Both Ron and Harry were very upset by the change in events and watched as the snow fell around London. People walked this way and that all minding their own business yelling 'Marry Christmas,' but for both Harry and Ron this was not Christmas it was a nightmare.

"How could this be happening?" Ron said looking just as pale as Harry. "I don't know you showing up with myscar and worse both of us with the dark mark what is going on?" Harry asked. There was pounding on the door, "Harry, Ron open up it's me Arthur!" Arthur Weasley said as he pounded on the door. Both boys refused to open the door, "It is alright can we talk about this?" he said, "No!" shouted Ron now crouched into a ball. Harry felt like doing the same thing when someone muttered Alohamora and the door became unlocked. Arthur walked in and was surprised by the solemn look that both boys wore. He was not alone however when Molly Weasley walked in along with Remus Lupin.

Remus was the first to see the boys marks more fully and was surprised by how dark and how strong it was. "How did you get this mark?" he asked just was an owl flew in through the window. Taking the letter carefully from the owl Harry thanked it and it flew out of the window. That owl was soon followed by a few more and soon the whole room was filled with owls five in total. After taking the letters from all the owls they flew out of the window and into the dark sky. Just before the boys could read the letter a sixth owl flew in this one from Hogwarts. Taking the letter Harry slowly began to read it and then presented it to Arthur. After reading it Arthur then turned to the boys, "Well it seems Dumbledore wants to speak to the two of you," he said and they followed him down the stairs towards the fireplace. Taking a handful of floo powder he threw it into the flames, "Albus Dumbledore's office Hogwarts; password Sugar cubes," and with that he made both boys step into the fire and they were gone in a flash of green flame.

The trip to Dumbledore's office was all confusing when they emerged. All the gadgets that littered the room were still there as if they were not broken. From what the boys remember Harry told them that the room was trashed in his fifth year. Everything looked as if nothing happened; like Dumbledore cast a really powerful _Repairo _spell to fix his office. Harry moved like he knew all this already, _which he probably has_ thought the other five. Hermione stood apart from the rest and like the others her eyes also are golden and her fingers ended in claws. Her bushy hair is full of feathers and her face looks sunken like the rest of them. Her skin looked dry and scaly or is that feathers? Neville looked the worse for his face looked as if he was covered in warts and his skin had a tinge of light brown in it to match his hair. He face also held some lighter shades as if it were going to be a feather pattern then decided to be full of warts.

Sitting at his desk was Professor Dumbledore and to his right sat Professor Snape and his left Professor McGonagall. Both of them had grave looks on their faces as the group moved closer.

"Now tell me fellas and ladies as to how you came across this predicament?" Dumbledore asked, "I thought you were going to send us to St. Mungos?" asked Dean and Dumbledore shook his head, "Ask Neville," he said and Neville looked shyly and even Draco had to look down. "Granger, Longbottom and I all were admitted," he said and the rest looked on in shock. "Well when they could not get rid of what ever spell they did on us they did a scan and found that we are perfectly normal if not a tad bit more powerful magically as well as physically," Draco said.

"The reason I called you here was to discuss certain marks on your body?" the headmaster asked and the boys looked at each other in confusion. "Marks?" asked Seamus, "I believe a certain scar on your foreheads as well as the dark mark are the main ones present," he asked and they looked down in shame. "I see that you have no idea how this happened?" he asked and they nodded. "Well now I don't know how you all came across Mr. Potter's scar or powers but Severus is an expert on the dark mark maybe he can shed some light on this situation," Dumbledore then indicated to the dark haired potions master.

Snape glided down from his seat to the group and slowly they lifted their arms to show him their marks. "Mr. Malfoy I am aware of your status as a death eater; yet this mark is far from the actual dark mark," he said and Draco gasped, "But he marked me himself…" he said, "I am aware of that Mr. Malfoy," Snape then swept his fingers gently across the mark, "However the mark itself has changed. The serpent here is supposed to be black yours however is patterned differently." He said and Draco looked down in surprise. "What the Fuck!" he said, "Language!" Hermione scolded and Draco shot her a glare.

"It appears that the mark has changed into something else," Snape said tracing the serpent, "There is a lot of power put into this mark I recognize it well. This mark is the dark sealing mark." He said, "The dark sealing mark?" they all asked, "A mark used by the dark lord to lock away someone's power or magic." With this Snape ran his wand up and down the mark, "Though the reason for sharing such a mark with a bunch of Gryffindors is beyond me." He said, "I don't know what happened exactly sir all we know is that we suddenly have each other's powers. We suddenly speaking to snakes, owls, and God knows what else!" Seamus said as he threw his hands into the air.

Dumbledore watched the six students looked a bit lost as he stared at each and every one of them. Their faces filled with terror and fear at the mark on them, "Severus you said that the mark seals magic can they still perform it?" Dumbledore asked, "Normally one could not but I don't see what is holding them back," Snape asked and he had each of the students perform a spell. Their spells worked out fine with no mishaps. "Something is amiss headmaster," Snape said as he tried something else. He gazed at the dark mark on Draco's arm and felt something being held back something taking shape and form. He felt the magic connect Draco to Harry, Hermione, Ron, Dean, Seamus and Neville and yet another string of magic leads into the void. Pulling out he addressed everyone.

"It seems to me that this mark as well as the others connects you all together in some shape or form. You share each others powers like they are your own. Yet you all are missing someone," he said and just as he was about to finish he noticed a faint white line on Draco's hand and another on his wrist. Eyes opened wide as he searched the hand and then grabbed Harry's and made his way down till at last he reached a nervous Neville. "Where did you get these marks and how all of you attained them?" he demanded, "What are you talking about Severus?" asked Dumbledore while everyone else remained silent. "They have been part of a blood ritual," he said calmly.

Now that sent shockwaves through the people present and the children looked down in shame. "Why would you be dumb enough to pull such dark magic!" yelled Mrs. Weasley and the boys all looked to the floor. "And Hermione I am most surprised by your actions! You knew about this and worse yet! You've gotten yourself involved too!" she screamed and they all knew the Weasley temper well enough. Cowering away they all tried to hide but luckily for them Mr. Weasley put a hand to his wife's raging shoulder, "Now Molly I think there is an explanation for this," he said calmly, "Well they better or I will make sure they will not perform such a feat again!" she snarled and they all backed away.

Remus remaining calm as always walked forward a bit, "I noticed a difference in your scent and out of curiosity I wanted to know why you all smell like dragon?" he asked.

The group all of a sudden turned to each other, "Dragon?" they asked the werewolf, "Yes a dragon and the wolf inside me is very nervous at this. This dragon is somehow different from the ones we would encounter." Remus said, "How do you know this Remus?" Professor McGonagall asked out of curiosity, "I don't know, the wolf side of me knows, but the human side doesn't. I knew Draco was a Deatheater from his scent but this is something else…Hell even Harry's scent has changed," he said and they all looked at the small group of teenagers with intense interest. "Though there should be more of you in that circle," Snape said circling them. "More?" asked Neville, "Yes Mr. Longbottom one more person for I see the magical stream that seems to disappear was there another connected to you?" he asked and they all looked at each other none willing to give the name of the person they are connected to.

"What is the name of the student who gave you that scar?" asked Professor Dumbledore and they all shied away from him. Suddenly the fire flared and Headmaster Kee-Hong stepped out of the flames, "Professor Kee-Hong what a surprise!" Professor Dumbledore said and Kee-Hong snorted, "The pleasure is mine... am I interrupting something?" he asked looking around the room and noticed the appearance of some of the students. "It appears that they did a very forbidden ritual headmaster," Dumbledore replied, "Ah yes about that; I have a student who also has some problems with that subject herself," he said, "Care to bring her here?" Dumbledore asked.

Kee-Hong nodded as he stepped up to the flames and addressed them again after throwing some floo into it. After speaking for sometime another figure stepped out this one held a snake around her neck. The snake started shaking its tail and a loud and annoying rattling noise came from it. Many backed up from the presence of the serpent but theseven already knew the serpent and kept their paces. '_Hello Quick Strike'_ said Hermione and the snake ceased his rattling and gave a slight bow to the witch. '_Many greetings to you charming one; tell me does that man over there behind the desk plan to grow his beard any more? If so can I sleep in it?' _He asked and Hakkai shot him a glare, '_there will be no playing here,'_ she hissed and the adults gasped. "A Muggle speaking Parselmouth impossible!" McGonagall said and they all looked at Hakkai with curiosity. "So you are the famous Hakkai we have been hearing about," Professor Dumbledore said as he walked up to her. Hakkai looked up at him in curiosity her dark orbs seemed to unnerve the old man and so he backed away a bit.

Hakkai then turned to the group and raised an eyebrow, "It seems to me that you seven have quite a bit of trouble turning back is that correct?" she asked in a very Snape-like manner. The seven nodded, "Well then I suggest thinking like a human or thinking of yourselves as human should undo the damage. Just remember your faces before the transformation," with that said the group began to do as she said and slowly but they managed to change back into their original form.

"Tell me Miss Hunter how exactly you knew that?" McGonagall asked and Hakkai smirked before she transformed herself, "You see I have that problem myself. I had it before them," she said and just then Remus walked up to her his nose sniffing the air around him, "It is you that smells of dragon!" he said and Hakkai turned to him in confusion, "I've heard that before but that is the first time that a hum…..no wait! You smell like a wolf!" she said her eyes opening up in surprise. "I see we both have something in common," Remus said, "Remus is a werewolf," said Harry and Hakkai turned to him. "You have a gift," she said addressing Remus. Remus gave her a startled look, "You are afraid of the wolf and that is why it dominates you I also smell a potion on you is that correct?" she asked and Remus nodded.

"Hakkai tell me, the reason why you made these students take such a dangerous and unpredictable ritual as the Blood Bonds ritual?" he asked, "I do not trust people easily old man," Hakkai responded rather rudely, "These people have helped me when I needed it and when no one else will," she said, "They have risked their lives to help me and in doing so I am grateful and I asked them why? They told me that they do not care what others think they like me the way I am, for that I am grateful and honored," she said and they all nodded in acceptance.

"Young Hakkai for someone like you to perform that kind of magic tells me that you are not even a Muggle to begin with," Dumbledore said, "If you are talking about me casting spells then that is near impossible. I can change my features true enough and brew some potions from that book that Hermione loaned me but other then that I can't cast a single spell." Hakkai said truthfully.

"Yet you speak Parseltongue?" asked Dumbledore, "Snake language? True I speak it as well as various bird languages, whale, dolphin, dog, wolf, tiger and various other creatures that I can't remember." She said they all looked at her stunned. "Are you the original owner of the dark mark?" asked Remus and Hakkai undid her gloves and pulled them back to reveal the dark mark glowing deep blood red. "So you are the one with the sealing mark," Snape approached, "Very few deatheaters have this mark it is because their power exceeded that of our master," he said and Hakkai started to growl.

The seven teens watched as Kai's eyes began to glow golden and her claws started to extend and Snape stopped, "On guard I see," he said, "You are aware of the situation Headmaster. Hakkai is starting to lose control more and more, and the mark is starting to falter." Kee-Hong spoke and grabbed Hakkai's arm. Kai hissed under her breath as the mark burned where Kee-Hong grabbed her. "I see. How long was the seal on Hakkai?" Dumbledore asked, "I do not know; we discussed this remember," Kee-Hong said and Remus spoke, "Kai how long have you had this mark?" he asked. Kai looked up and spoke in low growling noises and Remus's eyes widened as she spoke to him her glowing golden eyes piercing into his own.

"**_I speak not with strangers' wolf! For your information only a few know this knowledge and are bound by blood to keep it that way. If I so wish it I will tell you, but to make me tell you is to risk your own life. My memories are locked in my head and will forever remain so even to myself. I will find a way to open them wolf and when I do I will personally hunt down the fucker who did this to me and I will rip him to shreds." _**

****

To emphasize this Kai let her fangs grow to a long and pointed length and she hissed the last part. Remus backed away when Kai turned to the group, "What I know is my own business." With that she turned to her headmaster, "I wish to return to my chamber now headmaster," she said, "Wait!" yelled Professor McGonagall as she stood up, "I know it is late for you Hakkai so why don't you stay here for the night or maybe for Christmas?" she asked and Hakkai turned to her, "Why would I stay here?" Kai asked, "Well it is the least we can do after all since you are part of this ritual," McGonagall said and Hakkai stared at her with cold unforgiving eyes.

Minerva began to sweat at the cold endless stare of this strange so called Muggle girl, or so she thought until her eyes returned to their normal dark color. "Very well I will remain here for the holiday I just need to get my things," she said and the headmaster threw in the floo powder and called in the destination before he and Hakkai were gone.

GRYFFINDOR TOWER

"Man I am so glad to be back!" said Dean as he passed out on the bed. Hakkai had settled in the Slytherin dungeons with Draco while the others returned to Gryffindor tower. The familiar red and gold colors filled the room and the boys had unpacked their belongings. Hermione returned to her dorm room. "Well our vacation went to hell," Ron said as he leaned back on his bed feeling his back against the familiar head post. Harry stared at his guitar while Neville fingered his base, "Well so much for slacking in our lessons," Dean said eyeing them, "You are lucky you don't have to play that much," said Seamus as he chucked a pillow at him. Grabbing his guitar Harry fingered the strings a bit. It was a little out of tune as he fingered them but when he finally tuned them the way he wanted he began to finger the strings a bit.

The sound from it was slow and casual but Harry did not care. At first he stared at his hands wondering what would have happened to him if he was not the boy who lived but someone else. He looked at Neville the only other candidate and wondered what would have happened if he was the one who had to go through what Harry has to go through now? He began to think of all those who have lost their lives fighting Voldemort his parents, Sirius, Neville's Parents, their friends and family all those who fought Voldemort.

Without thinking Harry began to play a few notes again and without thinking began to play a few more notes. His opening melody was haunting and soft as if foreboding. As he played throughout the song he was thinking of other things other lives who was lost because of the man that Harry was chosen to defeat. Suddenly his mouth began to sing a few notes without thinking.

_Hey precious daddy can you hear me now_

_From the lost and found although your six feet underground_

_In the mirror, I can see your face just another trace of all the tragedy you passed down_

Harry's face began to fill with tears as he continued to play on his guitar ignoring the sounds his friends made when they talked as he silently cast a silencing charm around his bed.

_There are times when I can hear your voice,_

_it's just like my voice and it still haunts me when you come around_

_I feel like I wasted time when I didn't have you on my mind_

Tears began to build in Harry's eyes as he stared long and hard into the wall. Each time he strummed a note is like casting a spell for all his grief went into the song. His voice faltered at some parts but he let himself play for the rest before stopping lost because he could not think of anything else. _Well done master_ a voice said and Harry turned to Hedwig the owl looked at him with achievement in her eyes. "What do you mean?" he asked, "It means Harry that you have done something we have not accomplished yet," replied Neville as he stood over his bed with everyone else.

"Oh and what is it?" asked Harry, "Why my dear friend Mr. Potter you have just written a song," said Seamus and the boys laughed. "Well we best be off to bed now since tomorrow we will be spending Christmas holiday with Hakkai," and they all shuddered.

TBC

**a/n: song is called "My Goodbye," and it is by Saliva**


	11. An Old Castle Called Hogwarts

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER NOR ANY OF THE SONGS USED IN THIS FIC**

**THE BOYS WHO LIVED**

****

**Chapter 11: An Old Castle called Hogwarts**

The empty halls of Hogwarts were filled with nothing but the sound of echoes of ghosts and the occasional sound of birds and footsteps. The stillness of the cold chilly air brings Albus Dumbledore in a state of peace. His phoenix Fawkes on the other hand was not available for a gentle stroking. The phoenix in question had long since exited through a burst of flame to another district of the castle to where Albus knows not. Sitting down the old Headmaster brought up his cup of tea when suddenly.

CRACK!

Loud music filled the halls of Hogwarts causing the man to spill his tea onto his beard and many of the paintings above him closed their ears to the sound of the wretched noise. It shook the walls to the point where the old man stood up and called for a house elf.

HOGWARTS DUNGEONS

While Dumbledore has his problems with his hearing another was well aware of the cause of the noise caused by such a racket and was not bothered by it. Severus Snape had long ago come to appreciate some of the music that Muggles come up with (but not many know about it) and hummed the tune to himself as he stirred the latest batch of medical potions for Poppy Pomfrey. He smirked when he saw poor Peeves fly in with his hands on his head. "Oww me ears!" he screeched as he floated through walls, "Why Peeves I thought you liked mayhem," Snape said smoothly, "Not like this!" he screeched and flew out of the dungeons.

Taking a deep breath Snape brandished his wand and walked out with a hidden smirk. He walked along the corridors and noticed a lot of people walking out of their rooms with their hands on their ears. Minerva ran up to him, "What sort of trickery is this!" she screamed over the noise and Severus merely snorted, "I do believe Minerva that it is called Rock and Roll?" Severus countered and she huffed, "Does it have to be so loud?" she asked, "I believe that the cause of it is not aware of the noise they are making," Severus said as he walked down the halls towards the second floor.

CHAMBER OF SECRETS

"Alright fellahs is getting better," Hakkai said as the music stopped, "We are pressed for time; as it is we have till May to get this right." She said as she walked up to them and turned towards Neville, "Neville get some of those picks for your fingers or just roll them for as it is your fingers are already blistering." Hakkai said and Neville nodded his thanks. "Ron try not to hit the drums so hard," she said walking up to Ron and felt along the rims and onto the main drum itself. "Look here," she said pointing to a few dents and Ron leaned in to see, "Those are caused by your heavy hitting try to lighten up when hitting the drums. As for the lower drum try not to be so lead footed," she said and walked over to Seamus, "Not bad on the key playing Seamus but it could get better," Hakkai then walked over to the last group the guitars, "Harry, Draco this is not a contest you both are not competing for suppression you are to play your parts separately not try to play the same note," she said and the two looked down. "How do they sound Dean?" Hakkai asked as she checked the boy in charge of the sounds other then the required instruments. "Could get better like you said." He said.

Hermione stood to the side watching the practice with a smirk as Hakkai worked with them till she noticed a few shadows at the entrance. She hissed to Kai and she turned to see the newcomers at the entrance. "Enter!" she barked and Professor Snape and McGonagall entered into the light. "Professors!" Hermione exclaimed feeling a bit guilty, "I am sorry are we making too much noise?" she asked and Hakkai snorted.

McGonagall huffed, "the so called noise you were making is making such an awful racket upstairs Ms. Granger so please either cease this noise or at least put some sort of silencing charm," she said and walked out. Snape on the other hand merely stayed, "As much as I would agree with Professor McGonagall it is by personal request if your band could do a little side performance when you have improved," Snape said with a smirk.

The entire group (minus Kai) had their mouths to the floor. Professor Snape of all people is _asking _them to perform at school. It was when he swished his robes and left that the group started to talk.

"Did you hear what Snape said?" Ron said or nearly shouted, "Yes we did Ron and we are not deaf," said Seamus as he poked a finger in his ear the classic yell in the ear gesture. "Snape of all people that is a surprise," said Neville who was currently tuning his base. Hakkai took no notice as she stared at the entrance. "He is the other one with the mark yes?" she asked and they all nodded. "Yes he is but he is a spy for Dumbledore," Harry said and Hakkai nodded, "I see," she said without showing anything.

"Now why would Snape of all people would ask us to perform unless he wanted to humiliate them thoroughly?" The thought that Snape would do that to them made even their skin crawl. "I think Snape just wants us to fail," said Seamus, "Oh come off it mate Snape just probably likes this kind of music," said Dean. Draco said nothing as they walked towards the Great Hall.

Hakkai was mesmerized by the size of such a dining hall. '_This place is so large and I can see the sky from in here,'_ Quick Strike said as he stared at the ceiling. The few students that stayed at Hogwarts looked at the odd group as they made their way in. they all sat at one table while Hakkai just stood transfixed at the ceiling.

"It is bewitched," Hermione said and Hakkai only stared back at her before finally sitting down. "Magic sure has a lot of things done that technology only begun to experiment with," Hakkai said. "Well Kai you Muggles have done some things that we wizards have not accomplished either." Draco said back and the others looked at him. "Well it is true after all," Draco said, "I mean look at it this way who ever saw a decent intelligent wizard these days?" Draco asked and the group snickered.

"Well we thought you weren't that intelligent before," Ron said, "Well Weasley that was when I was bias before," Draco replied, "Now after witnessing Muggles up close and personal I feel that they had at least accomplished something we wizards have not," he said, "oh and what is that?" Hermione asked, "Intelligence and Problem Solving Muggle obviously became smarter then us magical folk. No wonder we are a dying breed!" he said and they all stared laughing.

When food appeared on the table Hakkai nearly jumped out of her skin when it suddenly appeared. "It is the work of House elves," said Hermione, "House elves?" Hakkai asked as she hesitantly took some food and started to eat. Her eyes looked at it as if it would come alive at once.

"Hey Potter what are you working on?" Dean asked as he looked at Harry who already finished his food. Harry in the meantime ignored Dean and continued to write and stopped only to play with an instrument in the air. "Still working on that song Harry?" Neville asked and Harry looked up at him and nodded. "What song?" asked Hermione, "Oh Harry was working on a song and we heard it in the room last night," Neville replied and Hermione looked over his shoulder, "This is awesome Harry!" she said by now the group was looking over the song going over the notes that Harry came up with. "Impressive," said Hakkai as she studied the notes. She took the paper and read it to herself before handing it back to Harry. "Want to work on it later tonight?" Hakkai asked and they nodded, "Do you have any others?" asked Ron and Harry nodded, "I have a few but they need to be tweaked a bit," he said his face flushing with embarrassment.

LATER THAT DAY

"……Now these have been around for only about five hundred years but each year more and more paintings fill the halls of Hogwarts…." Hermione droned on and Hakkai looked up in interest. The various paintings eyed the strange Muggle girlin interest while others turned away to do their own business. "Interesting," Hakkai said as she walked down the hallways towards the courtyard. "We can't wait to show you Hagrid's place," said Hermione and everyone but the trio cringed at the thought of Hagrid. "Hagrid may be strange when it comes to his ways but he has a knack for dangerous magical creatures," said Seamus as Hakkai walked with them to Hagrid's Hut.

Hagrid was busy working with some strange creatures when the group arrived, "Hey Hagrid," said Hermione holding some papers in her hand. "Well hello there Hermione how can I help ya?" he said, "We are here to turn in our assignments," she said and handed the parchments over along with the others. When Hagrid made sure that he had gotten everything he was about to turn in when he noticed someone. "Well hello there ye must be the Muggle I've been hearing about," he said and stuck out his hand, "Rubeus Hagrid Keeper of keys and Professor of Care of Magical Creatures here at Hogwarts," he said and Hakkai took out her gloved hand, "Hakkai Seiryuu Hunter Student at Winchester High School and Music instructor to this lot," she said meeting Hagrid's handshake with surprising force. The half giant was surprised by the power in Hakkai's hand for normally someone like Harry he had to try and go easy on them, but this girl is really a powerhouse.

Hagrid shook himself out of his stupor and smiled, "Witherwings is out back you can say hi to 'em," he said and the group nodded while Draco looked rather nervous before they followed Hagrid behind.

Witherwings or Buckbeak stood proud as usual in his paddock looking as feisty as ever. When he saw Draco he reared and screeched and Draco dropped to the ground, "Sorry! Ok I am sorry!" he shouted and the Hippogriff stopped his tantrum as the Slytherin was on the ground. Hakkai looked confused, "Tell me why are you withering in front of what ever it is?" she asked, "That my lady is a Hippogriff a really proud creature," Hagrid said as he came from behind Hakkai. He walked up towards the hippogriff and slowly patted him. Eyeing Hakkai he growled low in his throat. Hakkai listened in to his barks, growls and calls before approaching. Putting her fist into her hand she bowed gracefully to the creature,

"With all do respect my friend I do not know the meaning in which you attacked my friend," she said and Witherwings or Buckbeak bowed back. '**You speak my tongue? Strange? no human has ever spoken to me in my own before? But you are not human are you? No I smell dragon on you, you are a dragon I sense it enchanted by these humans to live among them why I do not know but I sense it in you,' **the hippogriff replied and Hakkai looked up at him her eyes showing a bit of curiosity. "Why did he say that you are a dragon that is more then what Remus said," Hermione said and Hakkai shook her head, "The answers will come in time," she said. '**As to answer you question from earlier he insulted me three winters ago and we Hippogriffs take great offense at such insults!' **as to emphasize this he flapped his wings and snapped his beak.

Hakkai turned to Draco and the boy quivered in his wake. She walked up to him her eyes glowing with anger, "What did you say to insult someone like that?" she gave him a look of pure curiosity her eye brow was raised in a Snape-like fashion. "He insulted Buckbeak a few years back," replied Harry and Hakkai shook her head in dismay, "It must have been a grave insult for you to get that kind of treatment a few years later," she replied as she walked up to Buckbeak.

"Brave Hippogriff we mean you no harm," she said this while bowing her head with her fist once again in the palm of her right hand. "He has come a long way from the child you met a while ago," she said, '**oh and how so?'** Buckbeak asked, "I have humbled him and his apology is as sincere as a phoenix's song. I do hope you take his apology great Hippogriff," she said and Buckbeak seemed flattered, '**you know for a dragon you sure know how to impress a person such as myself.' **Buckbeak replied as he bowed back, '**alright I will take his apology as a sign of good fortune between us,'** he said and bowed his head in Draco's direction.

The rest of the day was spent with Hagrid cleaning and tending to a recently deceased Aragog who had died of old age. The spider was laid to rest just outside of Hagrid's home but luckily enough his poison sacs and hairs have been harvested for Professor Snape's laboratory. Even though the man has gotten the Defense Against the Dark Arts job he still has to help the current professor brew some potions for Poppy Pomfrey.

As the days few on by Hakkai had worked the group till they could barely move their fingers and feet and had them practice till they literally dropped. When the last few days before they returned to Winchester High came around they packed all their goods and were at the floo network ready to take them back. "Alright you people be good now," Mrs. Weasley said as she gave them all a hug. Mr. Weasley, Remus, Hagrid, Snape, McGonagall and Dumbledore met in the Headmaster's office as the set up the floo that would take them back to their high school. As they stepped in one by one into the green flames they all had to wonder on what Remus and Buckbeak meant by Hakkai was literally a dragon.

As they watched the last member vanish from the hall of an old castle called Hogwarts one lone rat made its way down and out of the cracks and into the grounds of the castle. It ran down the grounds towards the apparition point and vanished with a pop!

TBC


	12. Dark Lords and Elven Concert Proposals

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANY OF THE SONGS SUNG HERE IN THIS FIC!**

**THE BOYS WHO LIVED**

**Chapter 12: Dark Lords and Elvin Concerts **

SOMEWHERE UNKNOWN

A small form scurried across the darkness as it found its way through the forest towards a deserted hut but even appearances can be deceiving. Running along on all forms a rather large rat made his way towards the basement of this abandoned house. Running down he avoided various traps set out to kill him and the occasional snake or cat. When he finally made his way into the most inner part of the basement it turns out not to be a basement at all but a long dark passageway that leads deep underground. The ground under the paws of the rat was cold and uninviting, but the rat having run these halls before knew every crack and crevice to be had. He ran off to find that spot where he knew would be the fastest way to the chamber he sought.

When he finally got there the room opened up to a vast chamber with vents going above ground. The ceiling was around as high as a cathedral with torches magically burning without any smoke and air flowed through the room from an unknown source. There was no one in there save a lone occupant, two in fact the first being a serpent curled around the legs of another form. The other was a man a rather tall man dressed in dark robes with his hood down. His graying hair and deep red eyes would make any man squirm in his seat but the rat knew the man well. His pale skin combined with his reptilian face gave him the look of a serpent as he turned his sort of Elvin features towards the rat. "What have you got for me Wormtail?" the man hissed and the rat slowly shifted his form to that of a rather fat and cowardly man.

The man in turn would remind you of a rat with his overly large incisors and long and obviously cracked nails. His features were falling apart with his shabby robe and large belly. The man sniffed as he kneeled and turned his eyes to the ground as if addressing a god. "My lord I bring word from Hogwarts," he said, "What of the Malfoy boy?" the man hissed. Wormtail cringed as he said in slow syllables, "He is a traitor my lord he has forsaken his mission and sided with Potter and Dumbledore," he said and the man growled, "Bring me Narcissa Malfoy NOW!" he barked and shadows ran into the darkness from which Wormtail watched as they returned with another form.

Narcissa Malfoy kneeled in front of the dark lord and removed her hood but her mask remained on her face, "Remove your mask," he commanded and she did so. Her face held fear as the dark lord walked over to her, "Did you know the penalty for betrayal Narcissa?" he hissed and she went pale, "My lord surely I have done…." SLAP! He backhanded her and she flew through the room and landed on the ground with a crack. She tasted blood in her mouth as he walked over to her and sent a Crucio her way. She screamed and flew again at the amount of force used for the spell. "I gave your son explicit orders to kill Dumbledore in any means possible and what I got is a traitor!" he screamed, "Your loyalty is unbound that amount I know but there are others like your son for example who have turned their backs on me," he said and she bowed low on her knees and sobbed, "I don't know my lord he was so loyal and excited by this mission I know not what came over him this year," she said honestly and the dark one looked at her, "Well we shall see WORMTAIL!" he hollered.

The man in question flew himself forward towards his master's feet and groveled. "What is it my master wishes," he said, "You have more news I hope from Hogwarts," he said and the man nodded "Yes apparently there has been an accident involving blood magic my lord," he said, "Blood magic?" now the dark lord was interested, "Yes my lord Potter and his friends including young Malfoy was involved and now they all bare the dark mark," he said and the dark lord turned to him, "Who was involved?" he asked, "Of course Potter was involved along with his two friends Granger and Weasley a couple of Potter's fellow dorm mates, Malfoy's boy, the Longbottom boy and a Muggle," he said and the dark lord raised and eyebrow, "interesting" the dark lord said as he walked towards the groveling man. "You say a Muggle is with them?" he said, "Yes master," Wormtail replied shaking uncontrollably.

"Tell me Wormtail I am curious as to why a Muggle is with them," the dark lord said, "My lord the Muggle carries the dark mark and from what I have learned has been doing so for as far as she can remember. Either she is actually a squib or she had been adopted sir," Wormtail replied shaking, "Where did this girl come from?" the dark lord demanded, "It seems form her accent American sir," he said and the dark lord hissed so low that everyone bent over in pain as the dark mark burned into them. "AMERICAN!" he hissed and they all cowered into the shadows leaving Wormtail to fend for himself.

The dark lord then grabbed Wormtail and held him up to eye point, "Tell me Wormtail what does she look like?" he asked his face shown with anger beyond reasoning. "She is American with long black hair unless angry then it turns white…..dark brown almost black eyes but again changed to gold and almost demon-like when angry sir," Wormtail said and Voldemort looked at his servant with fire in his blood red eyes, "She is _here!_ " nearly bellowed, "Who is she my lord?" another asked and Voldemort sent a Crucio in her direction. The woman in turn fell to her knees in pain as the bolt of magic hit her square.

"That my dear Bellatrix is the soul reason for my fowl mood," he said as he paced, "Do you recall the _thunderbird project_?" he asked and she instantly stiffened, "Is that the operation you were working on my lord all those years ago?" she said and the dark lord sent another Crucio in her direction. The witch fell to her knees in pain.

"Yes my dear Bella that is the exact project I was working on all those years ago. The original thunderbirds were killed and I sent their chick to live in the States I had transfigured her into a human with a sealing mark on it as to prevent it from becoming its true form. I sealed the power that, that creature contains and from what you are telling me…" he said walking towards the cowering crowd, "is that the chick has returned to England?" he said his voice dangerously low. Wormtail backed away his face pale as a sheet and the others backed away from their lord's wrath as he sent a crucio to everyone of them.

"I want you to find out as much as you can about this girl Wormtail and when you do return to me with the slightest news of the ought most importance understood!" he said and Wormtail nodded as he backed away from the group disappearing into the shadows and the scurrying of feet could be heard and the slight chattering of a rat.

WINCHESTER HIGH SCHOOL

Harry woke with a headache after returning to the school a few nights before and the new term began with a bunch of exams. He and the others also felt the events of the previous day come crashing down. Christmas was a disaster with them feeling the effects of the blood oath as well as other problems that came with associating with Hakkai. The main problem came when Hermione and Dean adjusted a few of the instruments due to cracks and bends. They were able to practice again.

As the days into the new semester kicked in the group began to grow tenser as the year swung by. Pretty much nothing happened till April when the year was beginning to come to a close. The contest and the assignment due date for music class grew closer as May approached and then the first week of June. Hakkai became more then brutal with practice but the boys by now were used to her methods and thus adapted. Hermione being their tutor for their classes helped them through their subjects. Hakkai also being good in her classes helped them with study hall.

It was around the last week of April when the teacher announced the day of the contest.

"Alright class settle down!" she said and the class settled down. "As you all know the Annual Spring Bazaar is coming up on the 20th of May so I hoped you've all been practicing your parts and your music pieces. There will be a lot of people turning up for this event so I hope you all are ready. As you know this event is given every year by the Art's and Performing Art's department. Your families will be there to see you perform at your best so I best let you know you will be performing your best," she said and wrote the lesson plan of the day and she wants everyone to practice.

"Bloody hell can't she be any worse then she already is!" Ron grumbled as they sat at the lunch table. "Look at it this way mate when the contest gets out of the way we can be our normal selves," Seamus said. "You can say that again!" Draco complained as he ate his sandwich. "Oh yeah I forgot," said Neville said glancing at his arm. "My father was furious before I came back here with you lot and about the mark. You see the mark changed so it means something to Voldemort……" it was then that Kai held up her hand and they all silenced. She hissed softly to them, '_put the past behind you all for this Voldemort you keep talking about seems like nothing more then a spoiled child that needs a spanking.' _She hissed and they all laughed at the vision that produced.

'_Now onto further matters as you all know the concert is not due for another three months so practice will increase to four out of the seven days a week with three days off. Unlike other people I don't want to wear out my players. And the week before the concert you will take a break. That way no one will be able to give me any excuses for tiredness or over practice. In that time I want you to rest and do homework if you are tired for that time then Dean will take one of your places since his job is also second player of any instrument it is in his job description. Now any questions?' _She said and they all looked at her amused. Ever since they were assigned to have her help those with their music Hakkai had warmed up a lot towards them and only them. Others she will treat accordingly as she would tolerate nothing from others.

Voldemort's attacks began to increase and so did the nightly pains the others receive and so they decided to comfort Hakkai when she felt them for she and Harry have received them the worst. Harry's is mostly through his scar and Hakkai through the dark mark.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was well into April when a loud 'pop' could be heard one morning and they looked up to see Dobby the house elf standing above Harry's bed. "Is the great Harry Potter glad to see Dobby!" the elf said enthusiastically as he jumped up and down on Harry's bed. "Potter will you shut that bloody house elf up!" Draco complained as he rolled over in his bed. "Master Malfoy should wake as well," Dobby said and with that he snapped his fingers and Draco flew out of bed.

Landing on his bottom Draco glared at the elf, "What do you want Dobby?" he asked nicely while glaring daggers. "Well Draco Malfoy sir Dobby was sent by other house elves to ask a favor of the great Harry Potter and his wondrous band sir," Dobby explained, "Well what do you want to tell us?" asked a now awake Seamus, "Well Dobby was asked to ask yous to perform for us sir….at Hogwarts," Dobby said, "What? Why?" asked Neville looking nervous, "Well we heard your strange but awakening music sirs and well we house elves seemed to like it sir. We understand if you can't perform it……" Dobby said shyly and the boys looked at each other. "Who else would like this concert?" asked Ron before Harry could say anything. "Well sir that is just the thing it seems that everyone at Hogwarts the portraits, ghosts, house elves and well a few others would like to hear your strange music," Dobby said, "Well some of it is rather screechy and not really your type Dobby," said Harry, "It is alright Harry Potter sir, Dobby does not mind at all," the house elf said to him and Harry felt grateful.

Dobby it turns out explained that the other permanent inhabitants of Hogwarts asked for them to do a special concert for them during the last week of term preferably the last full day before the students leave. It was a request from most of the Hogwarts body, not just the elves, ghosts and portraits; but from the student body as well. It turns out that the students who were at the school during the winter break had heard the practice sessions, and most being Muggle born explained to their pureblood counter parts what rock and roll is. It was also discussed with the headmaster and he allowed it just because it would give the students a sense of relaxation after their exams sir," Dobby said and the boys raised their eye brows in a classic Snape-like fashion. "Hold on a second Dobby while we discussed this," he said and the house elf waited while the boys gathered at the far end of the room.

"A concert at Hogwarts!" squeaked Seamus, "But are we ready for one yet?" asked Ron, "I don't know," Replied Harry, "We will have to discuss this with Kai," said Dean. They then turned to Dobby, "Well we can't come to a full decision without telling our coach and manager Hakkai," said Harry and Dobby nodded, "Dobby will wait here sir till you return," he said.

Walking down the corridor the boys managed to make it to the lunch hall where Kai was waiting for them. She made a motion for all of them to sit and while they sat they explained to her about Dobby's request.

"I see so you were asked by an elf to perform for a magic school eh?" she said amused, "Yes ma'am," said Seamus, "Well when do he proposed we do this?" Hakkai said, "When we return to Hogwarts in June," said Harry, "Then we will agree to those terms and on what day do you expect to perform?" Kai was truly curious now, "The night before term ends and everyone leaves," Harry replied. "Alright that leaves us three weeks after the official performance to do this," she said eagerly. "Tell Dobby we will do it but on the condition that we do it our way and will oblige by any rules. The spells for the equipment must be put on so they will work and your headmaster must give us at least two to three days prior so we can set up," Hakkai replied and Harry nodded.

Dobby waited patiently his uneven socks and funny dressed outfit and was fiddling with making another sock. He had already cleaned the room and prepped the instruments when the door opened and in walked the boys. "Well do you have an answer for Dobby?" the elf asked, "We accept your offer," Harry said, "We will perform for Hogwarts on the last full day of term on the condition that you give us two days prior to set up," he said and Dobby nodded, "Dobby will pass this one to Master Dumbledore sir," with that he vanished with a soft 'pop'.

TBC


	13. The Dark Lord Crashes the Party

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER I ONLY OWN HAKKAI A.K.A. KAI AND THE PLOT**

**THE BOYS WHO LIVED**

****

****

**Chapter: 13 The Dark Lord Crashes the Party**

It was well past midnight before the gang went to bed and it was satisfying to say the least. They had practiced long after their homework was done and well into the night. With only two days to go till the annual concert with the school the boys were excited and just played for the hell of it. Already they have disobeyed Hakkai with practicing behind her back the boys were near the point of exhaustion, "We have to stop!" said Neville, "I agree," said Harry, "Hakkai told us to rest for the final week but we have disobeyed her," said Draco, "I know what you mean mate," Ron said and the Slytherin nodded his head at them as well, "Very well we will rest the final two days to just enjoy ourselves." With that they left to find something else to do. In the mean time a certain rat had followed them to the school was now watching them. Unknown to the rat it was also being watched by a snake and a cat.

The snake flicked its tongue out, '_are you sure that is the one?'_ the snake hissed to the cat. The cat having heard snake language before knew what the snake meant and nodded. It hissed softly to the snake and the snake nodded before slithering away into the crevices of the school towards its master. The cat made its way back towards the girl's dorms and towards Hermione's dorm.

The snake slithered down the cracks and tunnels made from old pipes long gone and replaced towards the bottom of the school. The school itself is pretty old and having survived many years of remodeling and rebuilding a few things remain of the original school and those are kept well underground in old bomb shelters. Out of all those bomb shelters only one remained in use and that shelter housed a single student considered too dangerous to be housed with the other students. That single shelter is where the snake slithered and made its way into the single shelter.

Unlike the other shelters this one has well lit with florescent lights and a sort of jungle setting in it that includes a river giving it a serene setting. Right in the middle of the so called jungle there was a shelter like that of a bed made of leaves and a few electronic equipment all over the place to make it look as if an alien from outer space moved in. The snake slithered into this so called shelter towards a chair where a single person sat reading a book. '_master,' _it said as it slithered up onto the chair and over to the figure reading, '_what is it Quick Strike?' _curiosity struck the person's voice.

Hakkai Seiryuu Hunter sat reading a book on Potions that the boys loaned her when Quick Strike slithered onto her lap from the head of her chair. '_what is it Quick Strike?' _Hakkai asked, '_Master someone uninvited has just arrived in the school,'_ the snake said, '_oh do tell,' _Hakkai hissed back, '_it was Crookshanks Hermione's familiar that told me of this so went to investigate with the cat and the cat was true to his word. The rat does not smell of rat, it smells of death and snakes as well as human,'_ Hakkai now stared at Quick Strike, '_It smells of snakes you said?'_ and the snake nodded. Hakkai rose from her chair, '_where did you see this rat last?'_ she asked.

Wormtail a.k.a. Peter Pettigrew scurried in his rat form after hitching a ride in one of the boy's trunks he managed to scramble out and survey the school in which Potter, that traitor Malfoy and their pals all hid. After hearing them practice for hours on end the rat explored the rest of the school before finding a piece of paper on the ground. It read the date of a concert on the ground and the rat rubbed its front paws together before vanishing with a pop.

"What have you to report Wormtail?" asked Voldemort as he sat on his throne with his pet Nagini resting at his feet. The rat transformed back into his human form that of a balding man with buck teeth and equally long nails that have seen better days. "Well?" the dark lord said his already hairless head and snake like face with its red slitted eyes narrowed. "My Lord I've found them," said Wormtail as he kneeled, "I've found Malfoy's brat along with Potter," said Wormtail, "Oh really where are they located?" Voldemort demanded, "They are located in a place called Winchester High School," said Wormtail and Voldemort smirked, "That is not far from London I've heard of that place a very prestigious school," replied the dark lord after some careful thought, "Well done Wormtail you have done yourself well," he said and the rat nodded before groveling away, "There is an event coming up my lord in two days time a concert of sorts that Potter and his friends seem to be participating in,"

That got the dark lord interested, "Go on," he said, "Well it is said that there will be a contest of sorts where all the performing arts classes are to participate and Potter's group seems to be part of the group that will play music for them," he then groveled, "Very well done Wormtail you have done well," he said and the man backed away. "In two days time we shall give this group what they deserve a well earned audience don't you think," the dark lord began to laugh and the others did as well.

TWO DAYS LATER

It was the morning of the concert and the group already assembled in Hakkai's room everything was pretty much in order as they sat down to discuss some things that needed to be taken cared of mainly costumes and a name for the band.

"We have been here for nearly a year and we still have not found out a name for the band." Complained Dean as he leaned back against a tree. "Well we could always call ourselves 'The Marauders," Ron joked, "Nah that name was already taken long ago." Said Seamus and Neville laughed at the joke, "I know who would have been daft enough to name their band something as funny as 'Weird Sisters when majority of the band is male," they all laughed at that. Hakkai then walked up to them and sat down, "Well now have you fellahs decided a name yet?" she said in passing. They shook their heads, "That is just it Kai we don't know what to call ourselves," said Ron, "Who would have thought that coming up with a name is so hard." Said Seamus, "Well we got till two days after the concert to name ourselves," Harry said reading the rules to the contest. "Where in bloody hell does it say that?" Ron asked, "Oh honestly Ronald it says so right here," Hermione said pointing to a small part of the rule pamphlet.

_Rules applied for all Contestants for the Performing arts section._

_1. All contestants must have a name for their group they have up to two days after their performance to come up with a name for their group or a name will be selected for them. _

_2. No group bashing (meaning no making fun of other groups) allowed at all in music lyrics_

_3. All contestants must have a costume or uniform to go with their groups theme._

_4. All groups must have a genre to go with the band_

_5. If any groups have questions or concerns please consult the judges before performances. _

_Remember to have fun and to party on dudes_

"Weird," Ron said, "got that time mate," Dean said as he settled down, "so what do we call ourselves?" asked Harry, "I don't know but we only got a few hours to think; wait two days sorry to come up with something." Hermione replied, "Well I don't know about names but I do have something for the group namely uniforms but they will have to wait till we go up to perform." Said Hakkai smirking as she sat on her chair looking smug. "Oh really?" said Ron and Hakkai nodded her head. "You can bet on it," she said.

The hours ticked away as the final rays of the sun began to set and with it the arrival of many vehicles as well as several dark robed people. These instantly transfigured their clothes into something that the other people would not bother to look. Walking in they did not notice the snake that slithered in after them followed by an elf owl, a snowy owl and an orange cat hidden in the shadows.

Already deatheaters gathered as they kept their disguises up pretending to mix in with their Muggles to their disgust. Voldemort was careful not to alert the Ministry of Magic anyway possible for fear of an ambush but Aurors. Already the festivities began with bright lights and many pieces of art work all around the large gymnasium. Lucius Malfoy being one of the men in charge with the capture of Potter and his friends transfigured his features to make him unrecognizable to his own son. Hiding his cane even though he knew that was the one thing that would get him recognized he hid from view while browsing through the many paintings the students made. His master was also in the building but was so cleverly disguised that not even Lucius recognized him at first.

Voldemort had disguised himself as a business man with a well tailored Muggle suit and freshly cut sleeves that were sharply dressed. His face looked pretty much normal with his red eyes now reduced to dark brown eyes and he has a mop of dark brown hair on his head that was slicked back to give him a business like air to him. Several other deatheaters were in the facility including Wormtail but he was in his rat form running a survey of the area and relaying the information to his master.

Lucius smiled as he walked towards another group of paintings where his master was looking at a particular one. "Tell me Lucius what do you think this one to be?" he asked, "It appears to be a dragon my lord from what I recall a Hungarian Horntail," he said, "Very good," Voldemort replied smirking, "Take a look at the person who painted this picture." Looking where his master is pointing Lucius got a good look at the name printed on the bottom of the matted frame.

_HARRY JAMES POTTER_

"Harry Potter my lord," he whispered and Voldemort smirked. "Very good now then on to business is everything in place?" he asked and Lucius nodded, "All is in place my lord," he said and Voldemort smirked, "Excellent when Wormtail gives the signal you will strike!" he proclaimed and Lucius disappeared into the crowd.

While all the evil plans were taking place Harry had a few problems of his own to take care of namely getting ready for the so called concert. Already he was trying to make his hair as punkish as possible or trying to. "Will you cut it out Potter!" Draco glared at Harry while Harry struggled to make his hair right. "Sorry but I was trying to be like a punk so we could look like a real punk band." He said and Draco laughed. His hair was already spiked and pink tipped while he wore black kohl around his eyes. Ron looked almost the same except he charmed his hair to be more like his brother Bill's. His brother's hair was shoulder length and had a few ear stubs to go with it. Ron even placed a sleeveless vest on showing off the dark mark on his arm. Seamus and Neville did the same but Neville supported a Mohawk while Seamus had his hair shaved off. Dean also made his hair looked like it was shaved but skin bald with piercing on his eyebrows. The glamour's look well done on the group and they could not say so any better.

"Alright boys you are nearly up!" said another student who was in charge of organizing the performances. Already several groups went up ahead of them but most of them had been symphony and opera groups. There were only five modern groups from different classes. On is doing Hip Hop, another was doing country (which Harry found to be quite interesting with the less yodeling noises), one was doing pop music while their group was last with rock music. Already all the groups went ahead and it was nearly their group's turn. As the minutes ticked by while the pop group performed it seemed to Harry that none of the groups really practiced much. Much meaning that they hardly spent time practicing as the parents clearly saw. "Don't those bloody idiots realize that this is a major grade?" Draco said and Harry had to agree with the Slytherin.

To say that these people are hideous while they sang was something that Lucius had to agree with their lord. Already another group walked up to perform even worse then the last. There was supposed to be a dance routine but even the dark lord knew that it was ill practiced and the song was undefined and untrained. The song though energetic sounded flat and even the audience began to boo. It was then that he looked up and saw a rat scrambling across the curtains chewing on the lights. It turned to Lucius and waved its silver paw. "it is time," said Voldemort as he began to move with Lucius following.

As soon as the last group left the stage and the last of the techs began to set up the boy's instruments and equipment until they heard screams. "Aw our adoring fans," said Seamus and started to approach the stage till a hand roughly grabbed him and shoved him back down onto the seat. Hakkai stood over them hand on her left forearm. Harry then began to rub his scar hissing in pain along with everyone else. "He's near," said Hermione as she held or tried to hold both of her marks. It was then that Kee-Hong ran into the back room, "We have to leave now!" he ordered and the screaming grew louder as flashes of red and green light flashed through the curtains striking people and everyone scrambled for their wands.

They began to run when unbearable pain struck them and they fell. The last thing that Harry saw was a swish of dark robes and his worse nightmare began to approach them. "At last……" was all he heard till the pain knocked him into a point of happy unconsciousness.

TBC


	14. The Arena

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER ONLY THE PLOT OF THIS FIC AND ANY OTHER CHARACTER THAT JK ROWLING DIDN'T MENTION IN HER BOOKS. **

**THE BOYS WHO LIVED**

9 _italics 9 rat_

'_Italics'** Parseltongue **_

_**( ) dolphin**_

'_**Italics'** Owl / Cat_

_Italics thoughts_

**Chapter 14: The Arena**

Pain was all that Harry felt as he slowly opened his eyes to darkness. The cell that he is currently being held in was dark save for some torch lights from the doorway. The bars were thick but the chains on his legs, arms and neck are even thicker. Harry felt like a dog on a leash the way he winced with pain. It took every ounce of will power not to pass out again. As Harry looked up and struggled to sit upright the weight of the chain holding him down he realized for the first time that this truly was hell on earth.

"Well, Well Potter feeling comfortable?" asked a very familiar voice and Harry turned to find Lucius Malfoy standing outside his door with someone else by the neck. It was Draco and he looked pretty bad with the broken nose and bloody mouth. His hair was matted in blood and his body looks to be at odd angles. The twitching in his muscles told Harry all he needed to know about Draco's condition as he was thrown in with him and chained the same way as Harry. The boy did not move much as he passed out. "The dark lord does not take kindly to traitors so I leave it be. You are no longer my son the Malfoy name will not be tainted by your Muggle loving filth!" with that he spat on his son's body and walked out.

The first thing that Draco noticed as he started to stir was the constant pain in his body and the weights on his neck, arms, and legs. As he slowly rose from the fog of slumber he noticed that he was not alone. "Are you alright?" asked a voice and Draco instantly recognized it as Harry Potter's voice. When his eyes focused he found that Harry was covered in wounds as well and twitched every now and then due to the pain he must have felt when he was witnessing Draco's torture or if he tuned them out. Slowly Draco tried to rise but found that the pain was all over his body.

"Don't move," said Harry and Draco did as he commanded for the time being. "Listen the cruciatus curse is by far a very _painful_ curse but it will go away eventually," and Draco only glared, "You're probably used to it by now Potter," was the reply. "I know but it still hurts like a bitch," Harry replied and Draco laughed at the joke then cringed when his body gave into another spasm. "Don't worry it is just your nerves being shorted it will take a while for it to become fully operational again." Replied Harry, "yeah I bet you had it a lot," Draco snapped and Harry nodded causing Draco's face to turn even whiter then before. "You better believe it." He said.

It was not long after that little incident that the doors were opened again and another figure was thrown in. The figure was obviously female with dirt in her hair. Her sobs made Harry and Draco realize it was Hermione. She was sobbing with blood coming from on her forehead and other cuts on her body. Harry and Draco were shocked to find that her legs were bleeding. "Hermione are you alright?" Harry whispered to her his voice hoarse with the screams. Hermione slowly sat up her chains and her hair hid the rest of her wounds but the boys could smell it on her.

She was naked and her body filled with cuts bruises and things sticking out (probably bones) as she made not attempt to move. "Bloody Hell!" said Draco as he slowly got up and crawled over to Hermione. She was chained but her face was in so much pain that they could not get to her. "Hermione listen to me," said Draco now fully recovered, "Granger!" he said and slowly Hermione looked up at him. He was shocked to see her jaw was broken so she was unable to say anything else but either a hiss or a groan. '_Granger can you speak Parseltongue?' _ Draco asked and slowly Hermione nodded, "Good are you alright?" he asked, '_Of course not!' _she hissed back thank goodness it helps when the snake language is all mainly hisses, and does not require the movement of the mouth.

"Well then did they rape you?" Draco said with worry in his voice, '_no they tried to but they could not touch me for some reason,'_ she replied, "The mark! It has to be the mark!" Harry said just as the doors opened again and this time Seamus and Neville were thrown in. Both had their chains on their respective areas of their wrists, neck and ankles. They were then tied to the walls on the opposite sides of Harry and Draco and with that they slammed the door. It was five minutes before Dean was thrown and tied to another corner next to Draco and the worse of them all and the final member to be thrown in was Ron.

Ron was in the worse shape of any of them (minus Hermione) as he was badly beaten and to the point were the slightest movement meant death. Tied to the wall next to Harry Ron coughed up some blood. "How you doing mate?" Neville asked and Ron only whistled back in dolphin, (not bad though it could have been worse). Ron replied, "That is what Hermione said," replied Harry and he felt Ron's rage at seeing her covered in blood and wounds. "Oh come off it Ron this is no time to get angry," said Dean who was just as bloody. His dark skin did not allow you to see it very well but it was still present. He supported many wounds and to this Harry grew worried. "We have to find a way out of here," said Seamus, "But how and where is Hakkai?" asked Neville noticing the final member of their group missing. "I do not know," replied Harry.

'_I saw them take her to Voldemort's Chambers in chains thicker and stronger then ours. She looked even more beaten then you Ron,' _ Hermione replied and everyone looked at her, "What could Voldemort possibly want with her?" asked Harry and as if to answer their question the door opened and the guards stepped in.

They were all armed till one rather tall Deatheater stepped in and dismissed the guards. At their dismissal the guards walked out of the door and a silencing charm was set before the mask was removed and professor Snape stood among them. "Are you all right?" he asked and slowly the kids nodded or tried to nod. Snape put on his mask as the doors opened again and another Deatheater walked in upon closing the door he took off his mask to reveal an unknown.

He was not as tall as Snape being around 5'5 with light brown reddish hair and blue eyes he fixed everyone a look before locking the door. He then proceeded to check up on Harry and the others and helped to heal them. "I know the tortures are rough but it was enough to cause some serious damage. I have repaired most of the severe ones such as the broken jaws and cut out parts of their bodies but they need proper food and care in order to fully heal," said the Deatheater. "Well Andrew you know what is best but these children must be able to escape," Snape said and Andrew nodded, "I know Severus and I am working as best as I can to make sure that they do escape." Said the healer as he finished with his work and stood up.

When he was done there was a nod between them and then the door was opened allowing him to exit and Snape to remain. The silencing charms are still in place however and he bent down to examine them further. "Andrew is one of our prized Deatheaters but he is also an agent for the Order of the Phoenix. Since the dark lord is keeping an eye on me Andrew is the one relaying information back to Dumbledore." Snape said, "What about Hakkai?" asked Hermione now that her mouth is back to normal. "The dark lord has big plans for her from what I heard Hakkai was sealed around the time Harry defeated Voldemort years ago. He said that Hakkai is some sort of dragon what kind I do not know but from how he is behaving Hakkai is very dangerous, even more dangerous then a Hungarian Horntail." Snape said

Hermione was thinking of something when it was Draco who answered, "There is one dragon that is even more dangerous then a Horntail but is rather elusive and that is the Thunderbird," Draco said, "Impossible Thunderbirds are supposed to be extinct!" Hermione cried, "Thunderbirds?" Harry asked, "They are dragons that somewhat resemble birds," Hermione replied, "Native Americans worshiped them as guardians and Native American Wizards used to revere them for their elemental skills." She said, "Elemental skills?" asked Dean, "Thunderbirds have the power to control the elements. They went by another name that I do not remember," Draco replied.

As he said this Professor Snape was silent, "There is only one breed of dragon that has that sort of power," he said, "What is it?" asked Neville, "The Pacific Storm Dragon found only in the Pacific Ocean this breed of dragon sometimes comes onto land creating storms and such which the Natives of the Americas use to their advantage by watering crops and so forth with the rain they bring," Snape said and then turned to the door. "I have to go but remember all of you to make it through this alive," with that he banished the silencing charms and left the cell.

WINCHESTER HIGH

To those who were left alive were those who have escaped the attack. Albus Dumbledore walked among the debris. The building is still intact yet everyone was gone. Out of the shadows came the figure of one of many people who made it away from the fight. "What did you see Alistair?" Dumbledore asked the man. The man in general was slightly shorter then the other man Mad-Eye Moody. He took deep breaths before answering. "It was Deatheaters alright they have taken everyone including the students." He said and Dumbledore sighed. "Very well gather all the Order members and have then search for any means of tracking these people down." Dumbledore ordered and they all scattered to their many ways. "Lily, James pray that your son is alright," he said.

VOLDEMORT'S HIDEOUT

To say that the dark lord was pleased would be the major understatement of the year. He was fully ecstatic! He finally have two birds with one stone. He had capture not only his long lost dragon but Potter became an added bonus! The dark lord began to sip away at his wine that was carefully made for him by Lucius. One of the Malfoy's best income had come from such genuine wine. Taking a sip the dark lord looked at the captive in front of him.

Hakkai Hunter gave the red eyed demon in front of her the most venomous look that one could give. Her clothes were dirty and her wild hair splayed across her face hiding her now golden eyes from view. Her teeth had been elongated into fangs and her hair silver white. Her demon eyes just stared into his snake ones with as much hate as possible. "Now, now my child no need for that!" Voldemort said as he slowly walked down to her. Hakkai screamed in pain as he touched the mark on her arm. His very presence burned her and hurt her more then ever.

"Now, now my little dragon you have been very bad while I was gone. You have killed your parents and run away from me." He said and added more to the torture by "Crucio!" he cast the Cruciatus on her and she screamed even more. The anger she felt can't be compared, but at the moment her body is too weak to fight. "Let's see if your loyalties tie in with what I have planned. _Imperio!_ "He cried and Hakkai found herself in blissful happiness. Turning to some of his Deatheaters he gave a simple command. "Bring the Prisoners to the arena let's have them watch as our dragon here takes care of Potter and his friends," with that the guards left to do his bidding.

VOLDEMORT'S DUNGEONS

Light once again poured into the dungeon as Deatheaters walked in and grabbed each one. "The healer did a good job on them," said one as he dragged the group out of the dungeons. "Where is Hakkai!" yelled Seamus but he was awarded with a kick to the knees. Harry was smart enough to keep his mouth shut as they were dragged down the hall to await their fate.

Unknown to them however they were being watched by a pair of golden eyes watching their every move.

It seems that every prisoner in the building was force to watch this event. Being on one side of the strangely large arena they where outnumbered by the very people who captured them. In the center of the arena it seems that there where some very large dragons standing there as if waiting for their meals to come at them. "Are they going to eat us!" one women cried and as if to answer that question a door was opened on the opposite side of the arena and in walked in a group of people dragging teenagers with them.

IN THE ARENA

Harry and his friends watched as they were dragged in without any of their remaining clothes. The guards shoved them in and after some time of torture he was soaked in blood. His right shoulder or his wand arm was useless and he could not think of anything to do. Neville looked just as bad and so was Draco. Ron had suffered the same torture as the others and they all looked pretty beat up. Harry gazed upwards towards the stands and saw one section filled with people who obviously were the other prisoners from the high school.

His glance then turned to the other stands till at last he spotted Snape standing next to a high chair which obviously was made for Voldemort.

As if on cue the dark lord walked out and was greeted with a passion by his followers. He then sat down on his throne and held his hand up for silence. Harry then turned his gaze to Snape and the Potions master merely nodded. The dark lord then rose up on his feet cast a soronus and the crowd was dead silent. "My brothers and sisters I welcome you this day to a historical event…… the death of Harry Potter and the rise to an age of darkness unlike which the wizarding world has every seen!" he shouted and they cheered. He then raised his hand and once again they quieted down. "Now as you all know the secret to my success has been eluding me for the past fifteen years….."

"I have discovered a way to which I can become the most powerful wizard in the world! That secret escaped my grasp long ago when Potter destroyed me. During that time I have placed a spell on this very secret so that way only I can control it and only I can release it. That secret to this day has eluded the wizarding governments of both the United States and the UK for far too long. Now my brothers and sisters she is back! She yes my faithful followers she is alive and with us right now. And thanks to me she is now back under my control, but first let me show our guests a very warm welcome by releasing the dragons!" he said and pointed his wand towards the chains of the dragons and turned them loose.

IN THE RAFTERS

Hedwig had flown in when she, Midnight the school cat, Crookshanks, and Trevor the toad had watched as people began to fill an arena like ground outside of Voldemort's headquarters. Hidden from view and well warded against all sorts of magic Hedwig and her party flew up into the rafters where they have a less likely chance of being spotted. '**What do you think they are up to?**' asked Midnight, '**I think they are going to be fed to those dragons!' **replied Crookshanks, Trevor nodded being silent as usual. The toad had to be carried to the top because he has no claws to help him.

Careful of where they are they watched as Harry's friends started to panic at having three Hungarian Horntails circle in for the kill. The poor snowy owl began to panic till she saw something in the sand. Her keen eyesight zoomed in to find Quick Strike and Delphi along with Pig make their way to them.

Now to say Quick Strike does not panic is an understatement. The snake hybrid was very afraid as he watched his friends about to be barbecued by three of the most dangerous dragon species in the world. The snake had to think fast as they started charging the teen who all scattered or tried to with some of them obviously unable to walk. It was Delphi who looked the most worried, 9 What are we going to do? 9 she asked as she raised her head and noticed the chains that kept the people in place. '_we have to free the prisoners,' _said Quick Strike and he looked up and noticed Hedwig, Crookshanks, Midnight, and Trevor up in the rafters. Both he and the snowy owl locked eyes and a mutual understanding took place before she turned her head towards the cats. With that the cats took off with Hedwig carrying Trevor down from the rafters.

Now to say Harry was scared was beyond belief as he ran from the flames was an understatement. He was terrified as the dragon chased him. It brought back memories of the Tri-Wizard Tournament and to say that Harry still bore the scars from that fight was indeed right. He rolled just when fire came from the dragon's mouth again but it badly scorched his leg. He screamed in pain as he rolled away from the dragon. Unlike the Tri-Wizard tournament there is no shelter from this creature. Ron had lost his hair and his back was badly scratched but he was able to get up. Draco and Hermione were both pinned and Draco's arm was missing from its socket. Neville and Dean were both out with deep marks on their backs and Seamus had lost his leg and was about to die.

He did not see the tail coming till it was too late. The large bony tail had hit Harry from behind his head and he fell crashing to the floor. He managed to turn around to face death when a screech was heard.

Hedwig knew what she must do and so with the speed of a falcon she dove towards the dragon that dare attack her master. She had her talons extended as she attacked and sunk her feet into the dragon's eye. The dragon screamed as he felt Hedwig peck at his eye and tried to pry her off of him.

Harry looked up to see a blur of brown attack the dragon. When a feather fell Harry grabbed it and looked at it the feather was covered in mud and after dusting off the dried mud he saw much to his shock a white feather. "Hedwig?" he said and looked up sure enough the dirt had come off and a snowy owl was attacking the dragon from the eye.

IN THE STANDS

Professor Kee-Hong was watching this with terror until he felt something on his cuffs. He looked down to find a rat busy with the chains. That rat was being watched by two cats. She was picking the lock with what looks like a wire it was like something out of a cartoon. He heard a snap and the chains were off, "Thank you," he said to the rat and the rat nodded before scurrying off. Kee-Hong was left with the wire as he slowly picked the others.

BACK IN THE ARENA

Harry was now unable to walk a quadriplegic. His back is broken and he is missing a leg. The dragon had one claw on his back and was proceeding to tear him apart while he was still alive. He had long since lost his glasses and could barely see. Still others were nearly dead or dying and Harry was crying. He had never cried except when Cedric died after the Tri-Wizard tournament. He had just about given up hope for the light till he lifted his arm.

He stared at the mark on his arm the modified dark mark and thought of Hakkai. Hakkai the dragon he realized that now until he remembered something. The memory of Christmas raced through his mind and the memory of Hakkai healing from a severe wound that she had received and her words echoed through her mind. _I do not think of the pain that I had when my hand was chopped off a few times in prison for I can grow it back I just thought of the way my hand looked from every cell to the scars it obtained from various activities. I just remember what it looks like and my body does the rest _

Harry looked up at the dragon and closed his eyes. He began to think of Hakkai's words and slowly he could feel his body working with him to repair the damage. His magic began to course through his body. As this was going on the dragon flew backwards away from him startled as Harry could feel his magic repairing the damage.

IN THE STANDS

Snape almost cheered as he heard the dark lord scream in anger as he finally began to notice that his enemies were no longer in pieces. He watched as Potter began to heal himself when the dragon flew back startled. When Potter rose up covered in his own blood his eyes glowed golden instead of green and he marched towards each and every one of his comrades and whispered in their ears. He watched as one by one they began to heal. He was amazed at Potter's skill and was intrigued by it. But what bothered him was the fact that Potter grew claws and the beginnings of fangs grew from his mouth. As he watched, the others had the same looks to them too.

Voldemort was far from pleased to see Potter and his friends some how regenerate using wandless magic. Nagini hissed in anger at her master's enemy, '_you are no match for my master, my master will kill you in time Potter hatchling!' _she hissed loudly but was met by another hiss from the sand.

IN THE ARENA

Quick Strike had heard the female python hiss loudly at Harry and his friends and spread his hood out hissing back, '_if you say your master can kill the Potter hatchling then tell him to come down here and kill him himself!' _ He said and bore his fangs for good measure.

Harry turned to the serpent hybrid, "Quick Strike!" he said, '_well master Harry it seems that we familiars are at your service yet again?' _ He hissed amused this time. Harry smirked at his friend before the snake turned and hissed again as green light zoomed down towards him. Hissing Quick Strike received the killing curses but it bounced off his skin. Harry was surprised but Quick Strike was not, '_The best armor is a snake's nearly shed skin I will shed soon so it becomes reflective,' _ the snake said in amusement, '_it also does not help if your part Basilisk,'_ with that he started rattling his tail which threw the dragons into more of a frenzy.

IN THE STANDS

Voldemort was now angry no not angry royally pissed. He had just been taunted by a snake! The strange snake below him hissed insults and no matter how many times he threw curses at him the snake just remained there laughing. Nagini hissed and was about to do battle with this snake when Voldemort raised his hand. The crowd went silent, "Well Potter it seems that you have the ability to regenerate even after being eaten alive by dragons." Voldemort said with pure venom in his voice.

IN THE ARENA

Harry looked up along with the others at Voldemort as he smirked, "It seems to me Potter that the dragons have eaten their fill." And with that he said a quick spell and they sank into the floor. When they fully disappeared he then opened a door to the far right, "I think it is about time we introduce a new aspect to the game." He said and something moved from the shadows slowly walking out, "Let me spice things up a bit." He said and the light shown on some feet," by making you all the victims of a dragon that far exceeds that of the Hungarian Horntail," he said, "I believe she is a friend of yours," with that the Deatheaters began to cheer as the shadows parted and everyone stood in shock at the sight of none other then Hakkai Hunter.

TBC


	15. Thunderbird Hakkai

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE HARRY POTTER CHARACTERS THEY ARE THE PROPERTY OF JK ROWLING I ONLY OWN HAKKAI, QUICK STRIKE, NIGHTSHADE, DELPHI AND MIDNIGHT AS WELL AS VARIOUS OTHER CHARACTERS NOT IN CANON. I ALSO OWN THE PLOT. I DO NOT OWN THE SONGS GOING TO BE USED LATER IN THE STORY. **

**For some reason I have this obsession with dragons and thunderbirds oh well. **

**THE BOYS WHO LIVED**

**Chapter 15: Thunderbird Hakkai **

Hakkai stood there with some blood dripping from her face looking like she has been swimming in a river full of the red stuff. Harry wondered what had happened to the dragons when the platform was raised again and the group turned to find them all cut to pieces. Harry suddenly felt scared for his life as he watched Hakkai walk towards them. She took a step one at a time as she slowly walked out.

The group watched as she slowly eyed them up and down like a true predator. "Hakkai!" Seamus said and started to make his way towards her, "Seamus stop!" Hermione shouted and Seamus stopped a little too late. Hakkai struck fast and sent him flying till he crashed into the wall. '_Something is controlling my master!'_ Quick Strike said as he slithered up to her. '_Master please snapped out of it!' _

Hakkai paid them no heed as she walked towards Seamus with her claws fully extended and her silver hair flashing against the light. Just as she was about to rip Seamus apart a cat flew out of nowhere and attacked Hakkai's face, '_she is bewitched!' _ The cat said as she landed on her feet behind Hakkai. Hakkai hissed and slashed with her claws. Midnight the cat leaped away and Delphi the rat followed by Pigwigdeon the owl joined the fight. Hakkai each sent them to the wall and then turned towards the humans.

Ron, Harry, Hermione, Draco, Dean, Seamus and Neville had never been so scared in their lives, "Hakkai it is us!" Neville cried but Hakkai charged them snapping her jaws and they scattered. Hakkai leaped up into the air and pounced on Neville. Neville screamed when Hakkai bit into his shoulder but something rammed into Hakkai and it turns out to be Trevor the Toad along with Crookshanks.

IN THE STANDS

Snape started to make his way down until he felt a wand under his chin. "Where do you think you're going Snape?" said a voice and he found himself at the mercy of Wormtail with the dark lord behind him. "Well it seems that we caught the traitor." Said Wormtail very excited, "Good work Wormtail," he said and pointed his wand but before he could mutter the killing curse a black cat shot out of nowhere and bit into Wormtail's wand hand. The rat man screamed in pain just as Voldemort shot the killing curse at Snape.

The black clad wizard ducked and the cure whizzed overhead. Running Snape ran head first into Voldemort tackling him to the ground and throwing his wand arm away from him. Throwing a punch right into his face he kicked the wand away from him as he got up and ran for it.

IN THE ARNEA

With the people gone Quick Strike concentrated on his master. It seems that the enchantment that was put on her was too powerful. Harry and the others tried to talk to her but it was no use. "POTTER!" there was a shout from the stands and Snape leaped into the pit landing on the sand. He weaved away from an angry Hakkai that tried to take his head off. Using his agility he leaped over her and ran taking his robe off in the process. Sliding to a stop he kneeled over an exhausted Harry.

Harry was badly bruised and could barely concentrate enough to heal himself. He was running on E and was about to run out of gas. "Potter!" Snape hissed and Harry slowly cleared his head. "POTTER!" he yelled again. Instinct took over and Harry slowly opened his eyes both where swollen shut. "Professor?" he asked, "Potter listen to me Voldemort as used a modified version of the Imperious Curse! In order to break it you must speak a language that the caster knows not!" he yelled and rolled away from Hakkai as she slashed down to kill him.

Harry was confused _another language?_ He thought but had to leap out of the way as Hakkai came down again. He rolled over and over again to get away from her when Quick Strike and Pig moved in along with Neville. Neville helped Harry back onto his feet as they ran for it. "Neville we have to think of another language that Voldemort does not know," he said, "Another language?" Neville said and Harry nodded, "Yes another language one that Voldemort does not know. I know he knows Parseltongue and English I bet he knows a lot of European languages….." "What about Asian?" asked Neville, "What do…….OH COURSE!" Harry yelled and turned to Hakkai.

Hakkai was at the moment chasing Hermione slashing her back with her claws and causing an explosion. Screeching her frustration she slashed the ground making it crack. 'Hakkai Stop!' Harry screeched in Japanese.

Hakkai turned to him and growled low in her throat. 'Hakkai it is me Harry don't you remember me?' he asked. Hakkai growled even lower showing her teeth which are indeed long fangs. "Harry what are you doing?" asked Neville, "Talk to her in Japanese Neville it is the language that Voldemort does not know,"

"What are you doing? Kill them!" yelled another voice and Harry looked up to see Voldemort standing up and holding his face. He was surprised to see a black eye and the beginning of a large swelling. Harry was distracted so he did not see the fist coming till it connected and he flew a few feet. Spitting blood out when he got up he felt something crack in his jaw and had to concentrate to put it back. By then he was lifted in the air, 'Hakkai stop!' he said in Japanese again and Hakkai stopped, 'Please Kai stop! It is me Harry remember the boy who helped you overcome the fear of the red eyed demon!' he shouted and Hakkai stopped in her chase.

She was confused that part was evident on her face as she gazed at both Harry and Neville with blank dark eyes. 'Hakkai don't you remember us we help you, we are your friends,' Neville replied back in Japanese and Hakkai turned to them, 'Friend?' she replied in Japanese. "Kill them!" Voldemort replied and Hakkai began to growl, 'Don't let him control you Hakkai it is just what he wants remember what you said about the demon! Well he _is_ the demon!' Harry shouted and Hakkai stopped and turned towards Voldemort.

"What are you doing girl! Kill them!" he shouted and Hakkai growled low in her throat her eyes began to flash no longer clouded. 'How dare you!' she said and Harry's eyes lit up.

THE OTHER SIDE OF THE ARENA

Draco and Ron both had been beaten rather badly looked up to see Harry talking in some strange language to Hakkai. Being unable to get up both boys looked at each other and heard Voldemort order Hakkai around. Both boys gulped and awaited their fate till Neville yelled in the same language and Hakkai stopped again. Harry joined in the yelling and they soon saw Hakkai start to fight with herself.

She started muttering in the same language that Harry and Neville began speaking. They could see her eyes start to glow as well as the rest of her body.

WHERE HARRY AND NEVILLE ARE

Harry and Neville began to back away as they saw Hakkai start to glow. 'How dare he!' she said and started to glow bright blue. Lightning started to crackle and the wind started to pick up. 'Hakkai?' Neville asked, 'I won't let you contain me! I WON'T BE YOUR PRISONER ANY LONGER!' she screeched towards the heavens. Lightning flashed all around her as her eyes began to glow red, "I will not let a mere human dominate me!" she yelled in English. When she screamed she exploded into light.

MEANWHILE

Dumbledore watched from his window as a beam of light shot towards the heavens and an explosion of light and magic was unleashed. Fawkes began to sing a song unlike any other that Dumbledore has heard before. The song rose to the heavens as the notes took on a life of its own. He could hear the humming of other creatures as they took to the song as well. _Something is happening_ he thought to himself.

IN THE STANDS

The people who were being freed stopped as they looked down towards the white explosion of light, and had to shield their eyes from the brightness. They could hear a loud screech and remembered who was fighting in the arena below.

IN THE ARENA

The light cleared away finally an enormous creature stood in the middle as it lowered its long neck towards the group. They could hear the pounding of thunder roaring in the distance. Lightning flashed in the sky as the group looked up to see Hakkai with glowing golden eyes in her true form.

Harry, Hermione, Neville, Draco, Ron, Dean and Seamus now looked towards the sky as Hakkai stared down at them. A deep growl escaped her throat as she stared down at them. "Hakkai?" Harry asked and the dragon reared its head and screamed towards the heavens. Thunder answered its call and the familiars stood in an awesome presence.

Quick Strike was stunned as he stared up at his master, '_Master Hakkai?'_ he asked and the dragon looked down at him. He could clearly see what Hakkai looks like. Kai glowed light blue and blasted the roof of the arena with her gaping mouth. Sunlight poured in from outside and everyone finally got a good look at Hakkai.

She was a dragon alright and from what Hermione could see she was covered in thick scales like that of a crocodile but the colors were wrong. It was a bluish green color with a bright red slash under her beak. Her colors were striped across her back like a tiger. Her snout was like that of a beak more like a beak of a seabird. Her body was streamlined like it was made for the water. The difference being is her wings.

Her wings clearly were like that of a bird with its streamlined design build for long distance flight and speed. The horns on her head are like that of a keel for they too are streamlined and sort of flat adding a bit of speed to the mix. She has no forearms only wing and hind legs. Her tail is flat and forked like those mythical dragons in stories. Her eagle like eyes and camouflage skin makes her an ideal predator. "Hakkai?" Hermione asked and the dragon dipped her head down low and Hermione looked straight into her eyes. The eyes were golden just like her monster form.

A shuffling alerted the dragon and it turned to see Voldemort getting up on his feet, "You will not be free!" he yelled and shot a green light towards Hakkai. The dragon ducked and sent a blast of lightning his way. The wizard apparated away just in time as the blast sent an explosion that destroyed the arena.

IN THE RUBBLE

The Ministry of Magic moved quickly to see the damage done to a building and found at least 56 Deatheaters of all ranks. Moody was ecstatic to see so many Deatheaters in one spot. Most of them were dead but those left alive were quickly taken to St. Mungos and then to Azkaban. A huge pile lay in the middle of the rubble as slowly it began to move and then exploded. The roar of a dragon was heard and two glowing eyes emerged from the ruble. With the flap of a wing the dust cleared and the dragon was there as well as nearly 60 people the hostages that were taken by Voldemort. They were guarded by a dragon but not by any ordinary dragon. "Merlin's beard!" he said looking at the dragon in front of them.

The dragon slowly stood back as people slowly walked towards the ministry. Some put up their wands to obliviate the Muggles but the dragon burned the ground in front of the wizards. "Don't hurt them!" yelled a voice and they all turned to find Harry Potter and his friends there with the hostages. "Don't hurt them," he said again, "We are only going to obliviate them," said an Auror. "Our memories erased forget it!" yelled a woman, "Yeah!" yelled another person one of the school people. "But our law states that Muggles or non-magical people can't know of the magical world," said another, "We don't care it is not like we are going to tell your secrets and besides we don't want to forget the people who saved us," said a girl and everyone turned to find that it was Rebecca the girl who got into a fight with Hakkai earlier in the year.

Slowly there was a popping noise and Hakkai turned back into a person with her torn up clothes. "Hakkai!" everyone yelled as she fell over and was caught by Dean and Seamus, "Hakkai risked her life for us she may be a freak but she has a noble heart." Said Rebecca. The Aurors looked confused at so many determined faces. "Let them keep their memories," said Moody as he walked up to Harry and his friends. "Oi Potter how is your gang?" he asked eyeing Harry and Draco lifting Professor Snape up. Suddenly a loud shout was heard as people moved away from a snake as it slithered up to Hakkai. "Quick Strike?" she said and the snake nodded before rubbing his head against her leg. "Hey snake!" said Snape, "Your skin stopped the killing curse how is that possible?" he asked and Harry translated.

LATER AT WINCHESTER CAFETERIA

"You did what to old Moldy Warts!" said Mundungus as they ate at the cafeteria. "I did not say anything though my hand still hurts from connecting with his face," said Snape as he held up his bandaged hand showing of his fist. Moody was laughing so hard that food went out of his mouth and onto Minerva McGonagall. She glared at the ex Auror as she cleaned herself up with a flick of her wand. Parents of both sides mingled and it was like a harmonious conversation till a ring entered the foray.

Headmaster Kee-Hong and Headmaster Dumbledore both stood, "It has come to out attention that there was a certain contest that was taking place when all this happened. It is our pleasure to continue this contest maybe do it again without any interruptions this time." Said Dumbledore and everyone cheered.

TBC

**a/n: cliffhanger hehehehe**


	16. The Boys Who Lived

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER I'VE ALREADY TOLD YOU THIS!**

**THE BOYS WHO LIVED**

**Chapter 16: The Boys Who Lived **

As the week passed and the students received full recovery from the many medic teams that helped them through their ordeal many of them were disappointed to find that they couldn't find out who the winner was for the battle of the bands concert. Looking down in disappointment they begged their Headmaster for a rematch and he eventually gave it.

It was to be held at the last day of school so that way all the bands that participated have a chance at a winning. This included Harry's group, but the people protested saying that they should have it in a week's time. Kee-Hong eventually gave in to their request and the date was set.

The only difference is that Kee-Hong invited other schools to perform and they already heard of the schools contest the first round and so they prepared in the meantime. The whole school was in a buzz about the contest and so they prepared accordingly.

DORM ROOM 6B WEST WING THIRD FLOOR

Harry sat down looking out the window and towards the sky. "Hey man," said Ron as he approached the bed, "Hey," Harry replied as he looked out again, "You thinking about Kai again aren't you?" said Ron and Harry nodded. Ever since they escaped from Voldemort's clutches Hakkai had disappeared and flew up into the sky never to be seen again for nearly a week. Harry had worried about her ever since. The guys had taken it upon themselves to practice for the match and Harry reluctantly agreed, but in the mean time was writing his own music. The boys were glad they had someone to write their songs as well as practice from the ones Hakkai had given them.

A knock on the door alerted them to someone's presence, "Probably Granger with our assignments," said Draco as he opened the door. Since the incident all exams both magical and Muggle had been canceled for good reason since everyone was either practicing for the upcoming battle of the bands or worrying about Voldemort. "Hey guys," Hermione said as she walked in and closed the door behind her. She held many books in her hands as she deposited them on the central desk. "Are those our assignments?" asked Neville as he got up and examine them. He sighed with relief to find that they have simple assignments to do. "Your teachers expect you to do this to make up for the time you were gone," she said, "And these are the theories that Professor Snape dropped off," with that she placed them on the table.

It was rather quick that the boys managed to finish their assignments without Hermione's help as they gathered the rest of their equipment and headed down towards Hakkai's so called chamber. Neville taken it upon himself to keep it clean and the plants well groomed and cared for. Professor Snape had delivered their Hogwarts homework for them and they studied in Hakkai's old room. Due to the isolation of the bunker itself they managed to kill time there studying and passing their make up assignments.

It was at the end of one of their practice sessions in the bunker that Draco stopped playing. "What is it Drake?" asked Seamus as he and the others stopped, "Sorry guys I am just a little nervous that's all." He said as he turned to face them. "Nervous?" asked Ron, "Yeah after all this will be our first performance ever!" Draco said, "We are all nervous Draco so chill," Neville said, "Not that, what I mean is we go on stage and perform and yet we don't have a name for ourselves." Draco said and the boys all nodded, "I mean face it Harry already has a name for himself with 'The Boy Who Lived,' right?" he said and they all nodded. "Well look at us we survived Moldy Warts together! We faced him and we all came out alive right?" he said, "What are you getting at Malfoy?" Dean asked, "What I am getting at is why not call ourselves 'The Boys Who Lived'?" he asked, "Why not?" asked Ron, "I mean we embarrassed, 'You-Know…..Moe the Warts (Everyone started laughing by then) by killing off his dragons and then coming back to life practically," and then he started laughing, "What is so funny Ronald?" asked Hermione, "Well I was just remembering the look on Voldie's face when Snape planted one square," he said and made a mock punch in the air.

The group laughed at the joke, "Well that was kind of funny I mean Snape could have gone for a wand, but instead knocked Voldemort the fuck out," said Seamus, "Yeah we owe it to him for that," said Neville, "Well why don't you?" asked a new voice and they all turned around to see an all too familiar face.

"KAI!" they all yelled and ran up to her giving her hugs. Quick Strike hissed in happiness to see his friends yet again. After several quick embraces they let Kai speak for herself. "What happened to you Kai you just vanished all of a sudden?" Hermione said and Kai with a big smile simply replied, "I have my memories back! I remember everything that has happened so I went to pay my respects to my parents." She said, "What did happen?" asked Harry, "Voldemort could not control my parents and thus killed them and after finding me in my nest he took me and placed a spell on me locking me in the form of a human. He then used a modified version of the sealing dark mark to keep me sealed until I reached puberty where my powers start to awaken. You see my kind have the power to create storms and control the elements that is why Voldemort wanted our power. Being a dragon sure is cool and all but I will miss my friends if I ever had to go on a preserve," Kai said with a shrug. "Don't worry about that Kai your kind are so rare that they don't have a preserve," Ron said, "Oh really?" Kai asked, "Yeah my brother Charlie works with dragons in Romania," Ron said and Kai smirked. "Well then I might have to ask him sometime on how a dragon is supposed to behave," she said with amusement.

After spending the day with Kai they all decided to get some rest for tomorrow was the day of the big concert and they are nervous as heck. Hakkai had a plan to give the people something of a bang as an ending and the boys are looking forward to it. She even had a surprise for the group as they left.

THE NEXT NIGHT

The event was something like the last time with people gathered and artwork was displayed all over the place. This time however there were more people then the last with the inclusion of the wizarding parents. Many parents felt proud that their children had faced Voldemort and escaped with their lives. So as proud as they can they all gathered to see what their children did even though some pureblood families were reluctant to come, but they did to support their children.

The eager parents all took seats, but they proved useless as they were moved away and made way for tables. The tables had refreshments for the parents as the many groups performed to their best abilities. Some did better then they did last time as the judges all took their time tallying the points fore each group.

They then turned towards the stage as the M.C. walked up. He was dressed in a sleeveless leather jacket with black leather pants with a red shirt under the jacket. On his head he wore a blue bandanna with designs on it.

The audience cheered as he walked up the stage with a microphone in his hand. "LADIES AND GENTLEMEN WELCOME TO THE TENTH ANNUAL WINCHESTER SCHOOL TO SCHOOL PERFORMING ARTS BATTLE OF THE BANDS CONTEST!" he said and everyone screamed. "Tonight we will entertain you to all lengths of music from instrumental to Rock and Roll. So sit back and relax as we rock the house down!" he said.

"As you all know this is the first time that Winchester has ever invited other schools to participate in this contest. As you know the rules state that you are not allowed to dis or put down other bands, nor are you allowed to sabotage another bands equipment as well as other rules that the contestants are familiar with. Break any of these and you are automatically disqualified."

The M.C. then smirked, "Now with that out of the way LET THE SHOW BEGIN!"

IN THE DRESSING ROOM

"Ah man we are after the pop group again!" Complained Ron as he tried to fix up his hair, "Face it Ron we look like losers instead of a rock band," said Seamus as he too tried to shave his head again. It was then there was a snap and all their makeup disappeared leaving them the way they were. "Hey!" yelled Dean as he was putting on the rest of his make up only to have it and the already smeared one on his face disappeared. "Now boys you don't have to go looking like heavy rockers now do ya?" said a voice and they turned to find Kai with Hermione standing there holding a box full of makeup and another box that had its lid on. "Hey Kai what's the big deal?" asked Ron. "Well I am not about to let this band go up and make fools out of themselves," said Kai as she put the box down on one of the tables.

She opened the lid and Quick Strike slithered out and she pulled up some sleeveless robes all of them looked like leather of some sort with a strange symbol on the back. "What do you think?" she asked and they all walked up to look inside. "Bloody Hell Hakkai what is…..how much did you pay for this?" Ron asked, "I did not pay at all," she said, "It turns out that being a dragon is not all that bad," Kai said as she sat down on a chair. "It turns out that I had visited that school of yours and found to my amazement a group of spiders living in the forest. They made the costumes and I added some feathers to it," Kai said, '_don't forget about my skin I offered all the skins that I had shed during my lifetime which Kai kept; they make good armor,'_ Quick Strike added. He rattled his tail for good measure of amusement. "It was Kai who came up with the design for the logo. It is after all on our arms," Hermione said showing them her arm.

After the incident with Voldemort it seemed that the dark mark had changed into that of an Asian looking dragon with wings as it coiled around the heavens. That same mark is on the logo that Hakkai had for them as she pulled out their uniforms. The boys all had long sleeve coats like those used in spy movies or in the Matrix. The difference is that the sleeves are slightly bigger and it was far lighter and looser to allow them movement. "It is self adjustable to it can change length and size at will." Hakkai said, "It is self mending and self healing so if you cut yourselves it will mend it. I don't make anything unless it was useful." She said smirking, "Hey Hakkai you don't mind singing a few songs with us?" asked Neville as he put his costume on which the girls helped by fixing the guys makeup and costumes.

Hakkai smirked, "I doubt the school would let me," she said, "Aw come one Kai! You're the one who helped us in the first place so why not?" asked Ron and Kai thought about it before the smirk turned into a sinister smile. "Why not; it will show those idiots what a psycho can do," she said and they pounded their fists together.

ON STAGE

The last group before the guys came up were another rock band. "Man they sound awful!" said Neville, "They make Metallica look like a bunch of howling cats," Hakkai said and they all laughed at the image that formed. "The group before them the London Mob sounded really good," said Draco, "They are the ones we have to worry about," said Kai.

"Hermione you got everything ready?" Harry asked and the girl gave them thumbs up. With the closing of their song there were people cheering but not as loud.

As the last to the preceding band left the M.C. for the night walked onto the stage. He was dressed in a leather overcoat and his hair was spiked up making him look more like a vampire.

"Well now that was Bezerk with their music let's give another round of applause to BEZERK!" and with that everyone clapped and cheered but not as loud. The M.C. seemed to notice this and cleared his throat,

"So now to bring the last group out to entertain your tonight. Let's bring them into the mix here they are ladies and gentlemen GIVE IT OUT FOR 'THE BOYS WHO LIVED'!" he shouted and there were some people who clapped but others just did nothing either having fallen asleep or had seen enough bad acts every year to make their lifetime.

It was then to the shock of the crowd that the lights went out. The crowd jumped at the sight as dim lights lit up and then got brighter around the stage. "They want a real rock concert they will get one," Hermione whispered as she snuck away.

Just as the audience was about to demand something the music started to play as Dean ran up and began the intro music. It was haunting like that of a horror film.

Several hooded figures walked up towards the stage. They had the look of druid priests and the audience now had their attention. When they looked up they had the masks of Deatheaters. At first the audience thought it was another attack, but they realize that it was just part of the act.

They turned to each other and the one in the lead pointed to the drums and the first walked up to the drums. The music that was playing was low and haunting like that of an old horror movie.

The lead then pointed to the keyboard and the next hooded figure walked up to it. After pointing several more times each figure walked towards their respective instruments. It was then that the lights went dim again and from out of nowhere the music ended.

It was then that the spot light shown on the lead which turned into Harry with his hair slightly spiked wearing the leather jacket that Hakkai gave him. The Audience began to cheer as Harry strummed his guitar and the lights lit up again revealing the rest of the band. He then remembered Hakkai's teachings, _pour your heart into the song and sing from the gut not the lungs,_

"_They fall in line_

_  
One at a time_

_  
Ready to play"_

By now the audience began to cheer as Harry opened the line as the guys repeated, "I can't see them anyway"

"_No time to lose_

_  
We've got to move_

_  
Steady your hand"_

The cheering turned to screams as the guys showed them how real rock is done. Some even started to clap to the beat. Harry turned to his friends as they repeated, "_I am losing site again"_

"_Fire your guns_

_  
It's time to run_

_  
Blow me away"_

(I will stay, in the mess I made)

"_After the fall_

_  
We'll shake it off_

_  
Show me the way"_

By now everyone was shouting at the band cheering them on and girls screaming their name as it was repeated, "BOY –WHO- LIVED! BOYS –WHO- LIVED!" they screamed and Harry nodded to the rest before leaning against the mike again to say the chorus.

"_Only the strongest will survive_

_  
Lead me to heaven, when we die_

_  
I am the shadow on the wall_

_  
I'll be the one to save us all"_

The audience began to really scream as they heard the chorus and Harry strummed his guitar again for good measure.

"_There's nothing left_

_  
So save your breath_

_  
Lying in wait"_

_  
(Caught inside this tidal wave)_

_  
"Your cover's blown_

_  
No where to go_

_  
Holding your fate"_

_  
(Loaded I will walk alone)_

__

By this time Remus Lupin stood at the entrance with a few other members of the Order of the Phoenix that were sent to watch the kids. This included Tonks, Moody and the Weasleys Fred and George. They all clapped and cheered at the song being played, "Sirius, James and Lily would have been proud of their son," Remus said and the other nodded as well.

"_Fire your guns_

_  
It's time to run_

_  
Blow me away"_

_  
(I will stay, in the mess I made)_

_  
"After the fall_

_  
We'll shake it off_

_  
Show me the way"_

Harry turned his gaze towards the heavens and sang louder then anyone could stand. It was a declaration to anyone who would oppose the light.

"_Only the strongest will survive_

_  
Lead me to heaven, when we die_

_  
I am the shadow on the wall_

_  
I'll be the one to save us all"_

"_Don't want it back"_

_  
(Don't fight me now)_

By now the guys started to wrap the song up and the audience cheered as Harry stopped singing to do a guitar solo. The audience cheered. He and Draco had it worked out and did their solos flawlessly. It was then that Harry went up to the mike and started to sing again.

"_Only the strongest will survive_

_  
Lead me to heaven, when we die_

_  
I am the shadow on the wall_

_  
I'll be the one to save us all"_

"_Save us all!"_

When the song finished there was a slight explosion and the audience cheered. They screamed their delight at the guys and at finally hearing something worth listening to. "They like us!" Ron yelled, "No mate they _love_ us!" Seamus countered and they smirked, "Should we bring Kai into this?" Neville asked, "Not yet," said Draco, "Drake's right man we should wait," said Dean and with that they got into position to play again.

The audience screamed again as they started to play the speakers blasting with music as they decided to go mellow. This time to sing something mellow for the older folks.

"_Is my imagination running away or is _

_All this really happening to me," _

The audience cheered again as the song was mellowed to a standard that they began to sway to the music. People put their hands up in the air to sway to the beat.

"_Am I a prince in a far away land _

_Filled with fantasy."_

"_Where is reality and what are the actions_

_That will define who I am."_

Harry began to remember his time at Hogwarts from his first year learning that he is a wizard to all the adventures he had with his friends. All the good times and the bad times of learning about his past and where had it gone. He remembered Voldemort and the evil he brought on the world as well as the wizarding world still locked in fear.

"_I am only holding onto the visions I've seen_

_Of what I could be_

_Its what I should be," _

He thought about it and remembered all the times he had read fantasy books filled with dragons and magic, and here he is a wizard in training. He tried to find what he truly is his parent's shadow? A savior to the world? Or someone finding out who they really are.

"_More then it seems_

_These dreams inside (The reality's light)_

By then the music started to pick up a bit as the band took their audience to a mystical world full of magic and enchantment.

"_If I could believe there's dreams aside_

_(I am capable more then it seems)_

_More then it seems_

By now the boys started thinking about all the things that has happened to them during their time here at Winchester from their oaths to facing Voldemort and coming out alive. They had lived through it and survived.

"_Passing through the darkness to my own world will I_

_Be more then when I left (Be more then when I left)_

_Never letting go of the lessons I've learned _

_This will make a change_

_A change within me"_

For any pureblood family being a wizard was the greatest pride that anyone could have felt but for Draco Malfoy hearing those worlds it seems to him like a slap to the face. For muggles alike he now knew why most purebloods are jealous of muggles. They are angry because muggles figured things out without the help of magic. They have evolved more then what wizarding folk have done for the past millennia. As Harry's song went back into the chorus he felt now more then ever that he had escaped a world full of magic and into a totally different world. He now knew what Harry went through in his time with the Dursleys.

"_More then it seems_

_These dreams inside (The reality's light)_

"_If I could believe there's dreams aside_

_(I am capable more then it seems)_

_More then it seems_

As they wrapped up the song all the fun they had at Hogwarts began to dawn on them as the vision of Buckbeak a Hippogriff trapped in the Black's Estate in London could be said Harry at first did not believe that one could exist now he knew.

"_This time I won't run away_

_I've found the strength to faces life's long day_

_This time I won't run away._

_More then it seems _

_These dreams inside (the realities light)_

_(show me the way to these dreams)_

_If I could believe the dreams aside (I am capable of more then it seems)_

_(show me the way to these dreams)_

_If I could believe the dreams aside (show me the way to these dreams)_

_Till there is nothing that's left for me (show me the way to these dreams)_

_More then it seems (show me the way to make me believe)_

_Till there is nothing that's left for me_

_(show me the way to these dreams)_

With that done the audience once again screamed at the song that was just sung for them. They pounded the floor with their feet as their thunderous applause filled the auditorium. It was then that their time was nearly up as they decided to turn it in for the night.

Strumming a slow tune before finally rocking it Harry and Draco began a slow mellow intro before they and Ron rocked it.

"_I can't find the rhyme in all my reason _

_  
Lost sense of time and all seasons_

_  
Feel I've been beaten down _

_  
By the words of men who have no grounds _

_  
Can't sleep beneath the trees of wisdom_

_  
When your ax has cut the roots that feed them _

_  
Forked tongues in bitter mouths _

_  
Can drive a man to bleed from inside out"_

"_What if you did? _

_  
What if you lied? _

_  
What if I avenge?_

_  
What if eye for an eye?"_

"_I've seen the wicked fruit of your vine _

_  
Destroy the man who lacks a strong mind _

_  
Human pride sings a vengeful song _

_  
Inspired by the times you've been walked on_

_  
My stage is shared by many millions_

_  
Who lift their hands up high because they feel this _

_  
We are one _

_We are strong _

_  
The more you hold us down the more we press on"_

_What if you did? _

_  
What if you lied? _

_  
What if I avenge? _

_  
What if eye for an eye? _

Draco then decided to do a solo and Harry smirked as the blonde wizard showed the wizarding world just who is the best at playing. He then started again but this time a bit more slowly.

I know I can't hold the hate inside my mind

'Cause what consumes your thoughts controls your life

So I'll just ask a question

By now Harry decided to give the audience just what they deserved.

A lonely simple question

I'll just ask one question

What if? What if?

What if? What if?

What If I?

What if? What if?

What if? What if?

What If I?

What if? What if?

What if? What if?

What If I?

What if? What if?

What if? What if?

What If I?

What if you did?

What if you lied?

What if I avenge?

What if eye for an eye?

What if your words could be judged like a crime?

By now the boys started to bring the song to a close as Harry put the ending to it.

What if? What if?

What if? What if?

What If I?

What if? What if?

What if? What if?

What If I?

What if? What if?

What if? What if?

What If I?

What if? What if?

What if? What if?

What If I?

And with that they brought the song to a close to the delight of everyone. The audience screamed as the M.C. walked up as everyone else who competed walked up. "Ladies and Gentlemen give another round of applause to 'THE BOYS WHO LIVED'" he screamed and everyone shouted and cheered for the boys.

As the audience settled down the M.C. took the mike again, "Alright the winners of this year's performing arts concert contest are…. For the best Pop/dance routine goes to THE FLYING BULLETS!" he shouted and everyone cheered as a group of obviously preppy people walked up to take a bow.

The M.C. took the mike again as they walked away with their prize. "Now for the best Instrumental goes to THE SURREY ORCHESTRA!" he said and everyone cheered as the group walked up to claim the prize. "For best Jazz goes to KING KONG JAZZ GROUP!" he said and a group of what looks like people dressed in the 1930's time period walked up to claim the prize.

"And now for the prize you have all been waiting for!" with that there was a cheer in the audience, "The winner of the rock and roll section!" there was a loud scream going through the audience. "The winner goes to…..Well what do you know it was a tie!" he said and everyone screamed, "The tie goes to LONDON MOB!" there was a loud cheer from the crowd, "And THE BOYS WHO LIVED!" with that there was a scream from the audience.

The M.C. walked up to the center stage, "Now according to the rules if anyone were to tie then there would be a tie breaker to see who will be the winner. The audience decides who will go home with the prize. Now for starters we shall start with London Mob they are to do several songs followed by The Boys Who Lived. If you want anyone else in the group then now is the time to get them. You have twenty minutes to get ready and then it is show time," with that the audience screamed while he walked off the stage.

BACKSTAGE

"Man I can't believe we tied for first place!" said Neville still star struck at the concept of being famous. The twenty minutes were up and now the London Mob went up and sang for the audience with the include of a female singer. She sang like a harpy depressing but still it was in tune with the song. "Man we are hard pressed for the title," said Draco, "Not to worry boys," said Kai as she walked up and they jumped surprised at the outfit she wore.

Kai wore a baggy shirt with her hair up in a French braid. Her fingerless gloves were on her hands and her jeans were also loose with many pockets in them. She wore a sleeveless vest with the band's logo on the back. Her sneakers had seen better days but she didn't care. Her hat she wore was what surprised them the most.

It was a black hat that had the Deatheaters logo on it with the words 'DEATH EATER' in bright red letters. "Kai where the bloody hell did you get that hat?" asked Ron. "I had it custom made," she said, "What they may be a bad guy group but they make great merchandise," she said and they all began to laugh, "Your potions professor thought of it and had a tee shirt with the logo on it." She said laughing.

"Hey guys I think London Mob is done with their gig," Seamus said and Kai nodded, "Alright lets put this show on the road," she said and they all put their hands together, "BOYS WHO LIVED!" they shouted and they walked away, "Hey guys I got an idea!" Kai said and they gathered to hear what she has to say….

MEANWHILE

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN THAT WAS LONDON MOB WITH THEIR LAST SONG FOR TONIGHT." A cheering went through the crowd, "NOW HERE THEY ARE AGAIN LADIES AND GENTLEMEN THE BOYS WHO LIVED!" with that the crowd cheered again as the guys made their way onto the stage again.

Harry and Draco were to start followed by the rest of the group. They laughed when Kai suggested this song for the families with little boys. "Hey kids!" Harry said, "You will get a kick out of this!" with that they started to play.

It was slow at first with Harry and Draco alternating with Ron adding a few beats here and there. Seamus and Neville held their notes while the boys finished their intro. They suddenly stopped and the children especially screamed knowing what song is about to be sung.

Then as soon as they started without laughing the music really started to pound with everyone cheering and screaming at the band for making such a dare. The music began to pulse with a life on its own as Ron added his beats to the drums remembering the lessons that Kai taught him.

Draco then did a solo with his guitar as the music picked up before Harry still playing walked up and both of them began to sing together.

_They've got _

_a power and force that you never seen before_

Harry then did the solo before returning to the mike for the next line to the screams of the band.

They got

The ability to morph

And to even up the score

While the singing still went on Draco continued to do his solo on his guitar.

_No one will ever take them down_

_The power lies on their side_

The boys smirked as they went into the chorus

_GO, GO POWER RANGERS_

_GO, GO POWER RANGERS_

By now the audience was shocked to hear this and the music that went with it. It was better then the original.

_GO, GO POWER RANGERS_

_MIGHTY MORPHEN POWER RANGERS!_

At this they began to laugh at the shock of the audience as Ron went into his semi solo with Harry. The solo then switched to Draco as they started the first line of the second verse.

_They know _

_The fate of the world is lying in their hands_

_They know _

_To only use their weapons for defense_

The guys then picked up the music as they went into the next climax before the chorus. The kids in the audience cheered especially as the boys continued to sing.

_No one_

_Will ever take them down_

_The Power lies on their side …._

_GO GO POWER RANGER_

_GO GO POWER RANGERS_

_GO GO POWER RANGERS_

_MIGHT MORPHEN POWER RANGERS!_

Ron then did a pounding solo again with Harry before jumping it to surprisingly enough Hakkai who leaped on to the stage guitar in hand to do a solo. As she strummed the audience stood stunned as she did this then began to cheer again as Ron continued to do a pounding before the next solo.

_No one _

_Will ever take them down_

_The power lies on their side_

_GO GO POWER RANGERS!_

_GO GO POWER RANGERS!_

_GO GO POWER RANGERS!_

_MIGHTY MORPHEN POWER RANGERS!_

_GO GO POWER RANGERS_

_GO GO POWER RANGERS_

_GO GO POWER RANGERS _

_MIGHTY MORPHEN POWER RANGERS _

_GO GO POWER RANGERS _

_GO GO POWER RANGERS!_

At the last part Draco held on to the last note of his guitar while Harry and Kai held the last notes of the lyrics before stopping to everyone screaming and cheering. The children in the audience screamed the loudest and some held up Power Ranger action figures to the amusement of the band. Everyone cheered as the band took a bow before setting up their next gig.

The guys noticed that Hermione and Rebecca walked up. Hermione wore a loose pair of tee shirts that gave her a more punk look with it cut off at mid drift. She also wore a pair of sports pants to go with it. Rebecca wore something similar but more sports like with a black mark under her left eye. With Hermione's hair wild and Rebecca's done like a punk Kai smirked as they walked up.

Kai got up before everyone and the audience and everyone cheered as she stayed in the shadows. "Alright this goes to all you ladies out there all the way from the states!" she said and everyone cheered, "This one was written by a bunch of rambunctious ladies named, Tee-boz, Left eye and Chili that is right they are TLC and this is their song ladies!" shouted Kai and everyone screamed.

Kai, Rebecca and Hermione turned their backs to the audience. The lights dimmed as the music started to play. The sound of electricity filled the stage. Hermione and Rebecca walked up and started to talk.

_Hermione: Yo dis is TLC  
_

_Rebecca:Yeah and we're back to school da girlies  
_

_Hermione:And if n ya know dat yo man is startin' to flip  
_

_Rebecca:Shock dat monkey on the TLC Tip_

The girls started to laugh at that comment which the audience did also.

_Hermione: Y'all know we ain't down for no monkey business  
Rebecca: Erri uuhh erri uuhh erri  
Hermione: It ain't even like that  
Rebecca: Yo T-Boz kick it  
Hermione: Kick it!_

_Kai_: When you know that it's good  
And you know that it's hot  
All the girlies want a piece of what you've got  
When a man is a man  
And it's all in his face  
He's 'gon jump all on it  
Cause it be's that way

Kai then started to dance along with the girls which everyone screamed at them in delight.

Gotta get up on it  
Put that heart aside  
Ain't about that lovin'  
It's all about that pride  
If you do unto him  
What he does all the time  
That's the only thing for sure  
To keep that nickel in line  
You gotta go

All together: **_Shock dat monkey  
Shock 'em good shock 'em good  
Shock dat monkey  
Hey, hey, hey, hey  
Shock dat monkey   
Shock 'em good, shock 'em good  
Shock dat monkey_**

_Kai:_ If he plays in the field  
And he's shamin' your name  
Got no time for tears  
You can get in the game  
If a man is a man  
And he calls you a ho  
Ain't no point in playin'  
If he doesn't know (yeah)

Hermione: _Don't let him know  
If you don't go through it  
And if it blows  
Hey just don't sweat it  
Now you'te in control  
If you just don't screw it  
Shock him before  
He knows you know so_

_All together**: Shock dat monkey  
Shock 'em good shock 'em good  
Shock dat monkey  
Hey, hey, hey, hey  
Shock dat monkey  
Shock 'em good, shock 'em good  
Shock dat monkey**_

Rebecca_: Yo you wanna know somethin' I'm in a situation  
Like it or not it's you, your own creation  
Lendin' a leg cause you ain't too proud to beg  
For a quick sensation invitation  
And bein' that I am the kinda girl that I am  
Lend a hand can't dare you to give a damn  
Cause his story can be my story too  
Ooohhh monkey see monkey do_

_Hermione and Kai: _When you know that it's good  
And you know that it's hot  
All the girlies want a piece of what you've got  
When a man is a man  
And it's all in his face  
He's 'gon just all on it  
Cause it be's that way (yeah)

**_All together: Shock dat monkey  
Shock 'em good shock 'em good  
Shock dat monkey  
Hey, hey, hey, hey  
Shock dat monkey  
Shock 'em good, shock 'em good  
Shock dat monkey_**

**_Rebecca_: **_Yo it ain't cool and as a matter of fact  
Get the monkey up off your back  
And when he wanna know where you're at  
Get the monkey up off your back  
Even if he don't like it like dat  
Get the monkey up off your back  
You gotta keep 'em intact  
Get that monkey up offa your back_

**_All together: Shock dat monkey  
Shock 'em good shock 'em good  
Shock dat monkey  
Hey, hey, hey, hey  
Shock dat monkey  
Shock 'em good, shock 'em good  
Shock dat monkey_**

Kai and Hermione: Gotta get up on  
Put that heart aside  
It ain't about that lovin'  
It's all about that pride  
If you do into him  
What he does all the time  
That's the only thing for sure   
To keep that nickel in line

Hey

**_All together: Shock dat monkey  
Shock 'em good shock 'em good  
Shock dat monkey  
Hey, hey, hey, hey  
Shock dat monkey   
Shock 'em good, shock 'em good  
Shock dat monkey_**

When the song finally died the school erupted into applause as Kai and the girls bowed low along with the band. The screaming was so loud that it drowned out the screams of the other band. "BOYS WHO LIVED! BOYS WHO LIVED! BOYS WHO LIVED!" they shouted and chanted to the delight of the band.

The M.C. ran up and took hold of his mike, "LADIES AND GENTLEMEN GIVE ANOTHER ROUND OF APPLAUSE FOR THE BOYS WHO LIVED!" he shouted and the screaming was deafening. "ALRIGHT WE HAVE OUR WINNERS THANKS TO YOUR LOVELY SCREAMS THERE IS NO DOUBT ABOUT IT FOLKS THE BOYS WHO LIVED WON THE ROCK PART AS WELL AS THE OVERALL AWARD FOR BEST MUSIC PERFORMANCE!" with that said everyone screamed even more as the principal walked up holding up a trophy and then someone else walked up carrying another trophy.

The boys were indeed happy to hear it. They held it up high and taking Hakkai but surprise lifted her up into the air while she held the other trophy. "Now does the band have anything to say about it?" said the M.C.

The mike went to Harry who only said humbly, "We could not have done it without the help and knowledge of Winchester's own Hakkai Hunter," he said and the school screamed even louder.

THE NEXT DAY

"So you guys are really going back then?" Rebecca said and they all nodded, "Yeah our time is up," Hermione replied, "Do you really have to go we just started to get to know each other," Rebecca grumbled, "We can still write," Hermione said and she wrote her address to her and told her to send the first letter to her parents. The reply letter will be sent by owl so that way she can send it back direct.

As the students gathered and wished their fare wells one student was not present. "Hey has anyone seen Hakkai?" asked Neville, "She said she had something to do," said Dean as he grabbed onto the port key to take them back to Hogwarts. There was also the fact that Quick Strike was also missing along with the familiars well all but Crookshanks. The cat was resting in his basket. The owls were already heading back to Hogwarts and Trevor the toad was tucked away in Neville's pocket.

The key then activated and they all vanished after wishing their friends a fare well.

TBC

**a/n: the songs sung were of course the original Power Rangers theme, 'Blow me away' the first song sung is by Breaking Benjamin for the Halo 2 soundtrack. 'More Then It Seems' the second song sung is by Kutless for the Chronicles of Narnia Soundtrack. I thought it fit nicely for the story. 'Shock dat Monkey' is of course by TLC. Originally I was going to use, 'Go To The Light' the theme for Star Ocean but decided that after I get the lyrics I will use it for the next chapter. Like I said I do not own these songs nor any other songs that are going to be used. They all belong to their respective owners and are recognized as such. __**


	17. The Dragon Emperor

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY MUSIC NOR DO I OWN HARRY POTTER!**

**THE BOYS WHO LIVED**

**Chapter 17: The Dragon Emperor**

Quidditch proved to be a hard game as Gryffindor and Slytherin went at it for the title of the Hogwarts Quidditch cup. Swooping and diving the chasers dove in and scored which evened everything out. "Bloody hell both teams have gotten better!" said Draco as he watched from the sidelines with Harry and co.

The snitch zoomed past them as Harry started to think of what he should do now that he was not seeker. Draco thought the same, "Hey that moron should not have done that," he said pointing to one of the players. "Well next year we can get our teams to be better," Harry said, "Or we practice to join a professional team," Harry said Ron smirked and yelled at the Gryffindor keeper yet again, "Aw come one Mickey you can do better then that!" he yelled and they all laughed at his antics.

With only three weeks till the end of the school year the game went kind of quick. But the thing that ended the game was not the two seekers catching the snitch at the same time, but the very large shapes that flew across the sky.

Dark shadows flew across the sky flapping mighty leather wings as hundreds of dragons flew past them. They all headed towards castle grounds as students began to panic. Dumbledore then made the announcement, "ALL STUDENTS ARE TO RETURN TO THE CASTLE AT ONCE, PREFECTS LEAD YOUR HOUSES BACK TO THEIR COMMON ROOMS UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE!" he announced and the Prefects hurriedly guided the students back towards the castle.

The students nearly ran each other over as they ran into the castle before running up to their common rooms. When the students returned did Dumbledore and the professors tried to lock down the castle. The dragons suddenly landed and all seemed to be waiting.

In the meantime Harry and co. could not make it back to the castle and thus hid in Hagrid's hut. The half giant along with fang waited patiently as the dragons landed on all corners of the castle, and along the walls on the grounds and awaiting rock faces. "What do you suppose they are waiting for?" asked Hermione.

As if the answer their question they all scattered into the air as hundreds of dragons suddenly took flight and away from Hogwarts. A monstrous shadow overtook the grounds as the sound of immense flapping took place as the large shape became know to them all.

As the shadow passed over Hagrid's hut they all became well aware of another dragon flying overhead. A roar like that of thunder took the skies as it landed next to Hogwarts.

To say that this dragon was truly a monster of legend was in fact colossal as it was clearly the size of the great hall. Its forearms being its wings were clearly immense as it generated a storm with each flap. As it landed however it walked on all fours like a leopard. It was graceful even for its immense size; it truly was a monster.

Its deep red scales the color of blood made it look formidable. It looked like the bull dragon out of some Muggle movie save for the catlike reptilian face which reminded them of another famous monster. The dragon gave a thunderous roar that shook the foundations of Hogwarts down to the very last stone.

Other dragons flew in to join the monster as they too added their voices. The dragons all landed around the castle as the monster there seemed to wait.

As they were waiting the group noticed that the dragon's scales were not as glossy as the rest of them. In fact they looked rather dull and old. The dragon seemed more wrinkled and aged then the rest of the group. One of the dragons a rather young one began to hop around the giant and many of the dragons looked at it nervously before the monster growled at it.

The young dragon then turned and flew down the grounds towards Hagrid's hut. When he landed he clicked his tongue and hissed gently. It then began to chirp and whistle.

Hagrid had been sitting rather nervously in the house for even though he loves dragons this many made even the half giant nervous.

The little dragon then cocked his head as he hopped onto the door chirping excitedly, but did not burn down the door. Hagrid getting curious opened the door slightly which was just enough for the dragon to leap into the house and began to lick his face.

"Gr off!' he shouted as the dragon continued to lick his face and then bury his head into his beard purring. "Fer da love of…..Norbert?" he asked the dragon. The dragon after hearing his name barked sharply and swished his tail slowly so as not to break anything else in the house.

"Is dat really u?" Hagrid asked and the dragon backed up to let the giant up. The dragon then turned to Harry and friends and barked happily. "Glad you remember us too," Harry said and the dragon then crawled up to them and sniffed. By taking in their scent the dragon gave a confused whistle before bounding out of the door again.

The others looked at the dragon as it stood there as if beckoning them to follow. Getting up they began to follow the dragon out fromon the steps and up the grounds till they were at last under the great monster.

The dragon in the meantime bent down low towards the ground when the little dragon came up to him squealing. The great giant bent his head down low and rumbled to the little one, and Norbert backed away before bowing. Then in small little grunts, squawks, and chirps he explained to the dragon about the humans behind him.

The great wyrm listened as the small ridgeback flapped his wings and after he was finished he sighed. Other dragons started to move in for the kill and the wizards grew afraid until a rumble from wyrm made them back off.

Dumbledore watched as the monstrous dragon lowered his head towards the group and took in their scent. It then gave a low hiss as it raised its head and barked at the others. From what the old wizard could see there as if every species of dragon on earth was present.

He could see Ridgebacks, Horntails, Iron bellies, Vipertooths, Welsh Greens, Blacks, Fireballs the like of which he has ever seen. The monster of a dragon standing above Harry however was a dragon he had never seen before. Fawkes who sat on his perch nervously looked out the window before fluttering his wings flew out of it.

The phoenix flew out the window and down the tower before landing gently on Harry's shoulder. Taking that as a cue to also accompany her master Hedwig who had been nervously watching from the owlry also landed on Harry's other shoulder. She was followed by Pig and Nightshade.

Other familiars began to approach as well and it was surprising that Mrs. Norris also walked out. The dragon looked down at all the animals present and roared to the skies above and the animals sensing danger moved to stop him when a screech was heard above.

A black dragon flew overhead with a white underbelly and a white streak. It gracefully soared over the black lake. Its Pterodactyl-like wings and birdlike body made it stand out among the other dragons. Dipping its wing it circled around the towers of Hogwarts before landing gracefully on the ground.

Harry and co. were surprised to see the dragon and the monster reared back in surprise. The dragon before them screamed at the large dragon puffing out its chest and spreading its wings. Harry and friends looked at the strange dragon before Draco whispered, "It is an adult Thunderbird!" he said and everyone looked at him, "Say again?" asked Ron, "It is an adult thunderbird in its full plumage! Or a young juvenile they get like this after they shed their down," he said and Harry turned to the dragon now staring defiantly at the old wyrm.

Dumbledore watched as this foolish storm dragon refuses to back off while the monster drooled acid on the ground. It then did something that no one else has ever done. It _purred_! He could hear the purring noises from all the way up in his office.

Harry and friends were shocked to see the dragon back off and rumble deep in his throat. He then did something that shook the foundations of Hogwarts to the core. He roared so loud and thunderous that the other dragons followed suit adding their own voices to the old wyrm's.

What was unexpected was the dragon bowing down low to the ground in front of the thunderbird with his wings spread. A deep rumble could be heard and the others did the same. He then circled Harry and company inspecting each and every one of them. He then locked eyes with Hagrid before touching his wing claw to Hagrid's face.

When he did so he rumbled something and Hagrid glowed golden for a few seconds before he saw Norbert's happy screech as he jumped at Hagrid licking his face.

The dragon then turned to the group and did the same except differently. He touched their foreheads and with a final roar began to flap his wings and caused a hurricane before flying up into the heavens followed by the other dragons.

Harry then turned to the dragon in front of them. It was the Thunderbird that remained, "Um thank you," he said and the dragon began to shift his form to that of a very familiar face. "Kai!" he said and ran up to her giving her a hug. After breaking away from him Hakkai Hunter turned to her friends. "Miss me," she said with her eyebrow raised up.

They all ran up to her and gave her a hug, "Hakkai why?" they asked, "Because you are my friends after all," she said, "What was that dragon?" asked Draco, "That was the dragon emperor himself," she said, "Dragon emperor?" asked Hagrid whom had Norbert next to him, "Yes and that glowing thing you just had was his blessing seeing as Norbert remembers you. He stood up for you after all," she said, "Well Aye an animagus?" Hagrid asked, "No I am an actual dragon," Hakkai said smirking.

Hagrid was even more stunned, "Nah Possible!" he replied, "Only my kind and the royal dragon himself have the power to become human," Hakkai said, "Indeed," said an old and wizen voice and they turned to see an old man dressed in regal robes of Asian origin walk up to them. Hakkai bowed low as the elder walked up to Hagrid. "Rubeus Hagrid?" he asked and the half giant walked up.

"I am Skyrunner; Emperor of dragons," he said extending his hand. Hagrid stunned for words shook it. "I understand from what Norbert's nurse dragon said he speaks highly of his adopted father." He said, "He does?" Hagrid asked, "Yes and because of this it shows me that you have what it takes to take care of Norbert," the emperor said and Hagrid beamed, "I can keep him?" he asked, "Yes the Ministry of Magic can't say a thing about it or else they will have to deal with me and the entire dragon nation." He said and Hagrid bowed in respect.

"You must be the famed 'boys who lived'?" the emperor said and bowed low. Stunned they tried to bow lower but a growl stopped them, "Don't fret yourselves with politeness young ones it is I who should bow. After all it is not every day that wizards meet someone such as myself," he said and Harry and others looked stunned.

"Who are you exactly?" asked Harry, "I am Skyrunner also known to all of dragonkind as emperor I have ruled the dragon nation for nearly 12,000 years," he said bowing to them. A low rumble alerted them to all the other dragons around them. They turned to the dragons that surrounded them and they too bowed low. "Um we are honored," said Draco nervously remembering his etiquette he bowed to show respect. "It is we who should bow to you; after all you did return one of our own," he said.

Hakkai was stunned, "Um I don't mean to be rude or anything but why is it that the dragon emperor shows himself to us when he has not before," she asked, the old man rose, "Because one of our own greatest treasures has returned to us," he said and Hakkai looked stunned, "those wizards have fought bravely to rescue you my lady Hakkai named after the god Seiryuu lord of the east. You have honored us well by being free from the snake demon's clutches." He said, "These wizards may not know it but they have become bound to you. The dragon nation will forever be in your debt," he said once again bowing. "For years we have searched for our missing Storm dragon chick.When we have heard that the parenting pair was killed by a snake demon many of us feared the worse. I have watched their numbers decline because of wizarding kind, and now we hold every one of them dear." He said, "As for your deeds you will be gracefully rewarded as well as having us align to you and only you no one else," he said.

To say that the guys were stunned was beyond words, "I thought…." Ron was about to say until he was hit in the gut by Hermione, "It is alright my people hide their sentience from all but those who are truly worthy." Skyrunner said as he then held out his hand. He walked up to each and every one of them putting his hand on each of their foreheads. "You are now blessed with the dragon's song. Should the need arise turn to us and we shall be there always." With that he walked backwards, "I heard that you have a concert to perform is that correct?" he asked and they all nodded, "Good I will see you then," he said and in a cloud of smoke he was gone.

"Blimey! That was one hell of a surprise!" Seamus said as they sat at the Gryffindor table. Draco was sitting with the Slytherins but rather then gloat about things he was rather quiet. "Hey man you think Draco looks a little lonely," he said, "Yeah not even Crabbe and Goyle seem to hang with him anymore." Said Dean as he got up and turned to the Slytherin table, "Hey Draco want us to sit with ya?" he asked and the blonde boy turned around to look at the Gryffindor.

Some of the Slytherin seventh years glared at him all that is except his fellow year mates. His fellow sixth years no long held any resentment towards the blonde boy. With encouragement from the sixth years Dean sat by Draco. The two talked for a while before the rest of the group sat by the Slytherins.

High on the table Dumbledore smiled as he watched his students start to mingle. After watching the display by the Gryffindors and the Slytherins other students began to mingle, Ravenclaw to Hufflepuff, Hufflepuff to Gryffindor, Slytherin to Ravenclaw, Ravenclaw to Gryffindor, all the students from sixth year started to mingle and slowly they were followed by their fellows including the first years.

It was the kind of spirit that Albus Dumbledore enjoyed a lot. He was simply twinkling even more in the eye now that all the students started to mingle with each other. With that he clapped his hands and the great hall was silenced, "As you all know the visit from the dragons has scared this school quite a bit. I should know I nearly wet myself from staring at that big one," he said and they all laughed.

"Now then on to announcements! As you all know the end of year is something to be cherished am I right?" he asked and they all nodded, "Mostly being the end of exams," with that they continued to agree.

"This year however will be a special end to another glorious school year. This year we have a special treat. Our very own Hogwarts students will be performing a special concert just for you!" with this said the students gave a sort of applause, "Oh don't go on to be like that they have performed marvelously at Winchester High School as you have heard from your fellow students. That is right I am talking about Draco Malfoy, Ronald Weasley, Harry Potter, Seamus Finnegan, Neville Longbottom, Dean Thomasand finally our special guest," he said and just as he said it the doors flew open with a gust of wind.

Hakkai stood outside looking uncaring as she walked in. "Sorry about that," she said. She looked at all the intermingling students, "Students may I present a special guest. She has come all the way from Winchester High School to be with us for a time. Please meet Hakkai Seiryuu Hunter student and music instructor for our boys who will also be performing with them is that correct?" he asked and Hakkai nodded. "Other guests include the Weird Sisters and also some other Wizarding groups." He said and the students began to mutter, "I've also added them for this concert. It will benefit those who have lost someone due to Voldemort's influence," he said and they cheered.

As if to emphasize this someone began to play music and Hakkai smirked, "This is also a dance, but dress casually so I suggest wear some Muggle clothes if you want." She said, "No dates so you fellahs don't have to worry unless you want to rules to change?" she suggested in a very Snape like fashion. All the students blanched as she then ran up doing a bit of cartwheels before somersaulting in the air before landing on the staff table.

The students began to chat, "Oh and one more thing," Hakkai said her voice carried over the hall, "There will be other guests there as well and it will be covered on the Wizarding Wireless," she said smirking to the delight of everyone present, "There will be booths there for those of you willing to shop so you can all enjoy yourselves," she said and then started to eat.

The excited bunch walked away towards the room of requirement but Hakkai directed them to the Chamber of Secrets to discuss the concert. They all agreed before heading down to the chamber.

TBC

A/n: kind of a cliff hanger and a sort of in between thing eh? Caught you off guard didn't I? Well I hope you read the next chapter for it will be the big day. And I guarantee it will be _long_.


	18. Rocking Hogwarts

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY MUSIC NOR DO I OWN HARRY POTTER!**

**THE BOYS WHO LIVED**

**Chapter 18: Rocking Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

Hakkai was given authority by the Ministry of Magic to set up the stage. She did not do it alone however, as she asked various Wizards of Muggle Origin and some other creatures not entirely human to help out. These creatures included house elves such as Dobby and Winky from the House elves group and a group of vampires, werewolves, and even Hagrid to help set up the stage. Some dragons inclined to help as well. Since they live nearby on a preserve they had come to offer their strength and a few phoenixes helped as well.

Hakkai had friends from America fly in and help set up the equipment. Some Kai never knew were wizards and witches had set the stage. Kai in her full form used her powers to help lift heavy equipment and putting them together. Testing the lights were some of the students from Winchester. These students had worked on equipment such as this before. As an extra bonus they have extra credit from both the school and from the Ministry of Magic that decided not to erase their memories since they did escape Voldemort.

These muggles help guide the wizarding folk in setting up the equipment and then with the help of a few vampires had gotten the equipment to work under Hogwarts's heavy wards. Being heavily intoned with magic electronics had not been able to work, but thanks to some diligent people they had made that possible.

Hakkai had planned very thoroughly the security precautions for the concert. Two Welsh Greens had volunteered to be security for the entrance and two blacks wanted to do the back. Hakkai being a dragon agreed. A few goblins also jumped in after meeting Kai. They were surprised that someone who can command the earth a dragon such as Kai still existed. They eventually also became security for the people who will be arriving.

Since goblins proved to be such useful creatures Hakkai and the head of Gringotts had a deal. Gringotts will be one of the sponsors for the concert along with the ministry of magic and other organizations.

It took nearly three days for the stage to be set. During that time a few house elves had taken it upon themselves to feed the workers. When that was done the guest singers began to arrive, the Weird Sister were requested and so they were guest singers. They and another band called the Dragon slayers which Hakkai winced at the name. They wanted to be guest singers and fill the roll when the band took a break. Hakkai even requested that they be guest singers to sing a few songs with them.

It took nearly a week to set up the stage and all the booths for those who will be selling stuff. Other merchants began to arrive with their products including two rambunctious red heads named, "FRED, GEORGE!"

Ron was furious after Quidditch lessons to find that his twin brothers had started pranking some of the staff members working on the stage. "Do you bloody idiots realize that if any of the equipment is damaged then it would jeopardize everyone's safety!" he hollered and the two Weasley twins paled, "Aw come on Ronnikins it was just a game." Said Fred, "No I know more about stage safety then you! When mum hears about this she will be right angry with the both of you!" he said and they both looked down, "Bloody Hell since when did you become Percy!" they said, "Since I heard what you two did on the stage a poor fellow is in the hospital wing thanks to you!" he said, "And not for something as silly as spots on his skin either! He nearly died having his neck broken!" Ron said and they both looked down.

After hearing Ron reprimand them on their stupidity he and Harry headed back towards the school and collapsed onto their beds after a long hot shower.

As the days progressed it took nearly a whole week before the stage was set and everyone who had come to sell some of their merchandise could set up and was finished before the end of the week. The concert was not set till Saturday so the bands had time to coordinate music and some ideas came in for the bands that gathered. One of those ideas was a joint song between The Boys Who Lived and the Weird Sisters and then the Dragon Slayers will join in afterwards. They were impressed by the way the upstart band had new ideas to entertain the crowd. "So tell me why is it that the entirety of the wizarding world is taking this one small concert into accord?" asked a drummer, "This one small concert is not so small Mike," another player replied as he chewed on an apple. "Yeah from what I heard it is taking up the entire of the school grounds," replied a player from the Dragon Slayers.

"It will be big because Harry Potter is going to be singing," said a guitar player as he tuned his guitar. Harry blushed, "They are coming to see me?" he said, "Now boys don't be shy about it and I mean all of ya!" said Mike as he finished with his instrument which was a base guitar. "There Johnny I think you should go easy on the strings from now on," said Mike and John gladly finished.

Hermione was reading a book and writing something down when Draco walked in, "Hey guys," he said sitting down with the other musicians. "Hey man you brought the stuff!" said one magician and Draco nodded before pulling out something for everyone to eat.

Draco brought out some food for the whole group to eat from the kitchens. "Hey man pass me that sandwich will ya!" said another member and Draco tossed him the wrapped up sandwich. "Thanks mate!" was the reply. As they ate the silence began to creep up on them until Neville began to speak. "Hey a mate since the so called Concert is Saturday besides Harry being there why is the wizarding world going to watch?"

"Because we are trying to raise galleons for those who have been afflicted by Voldemort both Muggle and Wizarding kind," replied Mike. "Really?" asked Harry and the man nodded, "Yeah I've heard it myself," "Wow we are playing to benefit wizarding kind?" said Ron "Yep with our wizarding music and your Muggle style I think we will rock the joint," says another guitarist named Heathcote who was the guitarist for the Weird Sisters.

As the bands discussed the progress of the program it was Herman Witringham the lute player for the Weird Sisters who finally came up with the best idea. "Hey chaps why don't me and the boys come up with the opening and then move on to you boys eh?" he suggested. "That would be a good idea," said Hakkai as she stood by the door, "That way they get to hear what you people are all about," he said and they all agreed.

"Most of these songs are not even in English!" said Draco as he sat down one day in the chamber of Secrets. It was the one place where the band could practice without anyone disturbing them. "Well give it a bit more variety Drake besides Kai did mention she was raised by a Japanese American family. They could not speak English very well so Kai learned both English and Japanese." Said Neville as he cleaned his instrument till all the scratches were gone.

"Now the next thing will be how to properly open the show and then close it?" Draco asked, "Well it will be the first time that we start rocking Hogwarts now won't we," said Harry.

TBC


	19. Let's Get This Party Started!

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! I SWEAR TO GOD I DON'T**

**a/n: for those of you wondering where I got the names for the Weird Sisters I looked it up on Harry Potter Lexicon I actually wanted to use the actually names. So who ever put that info on much, much mahalo to you all. Hehehe. **

**THE BOYS WHO LIVED**

**Chapter 19: Let's Get This Party Started**

The dungeons were dark and cold as ever if one where to stick their left over lunch plate in there, there is a ninety nine percent chance that it will not spoil. Yet it is here that one man calls it home. He may be the resident defense against the dark arts professor but he is also the best potions master that Hogwarts has ever had. Severus Snape at the moment sat down in his quarters enjoying the few nights were he can just relax and sit in front of the fire.

It was also one of those few nights were he can jolt down things in his journal. He writes his life's story as well as the few poems that he wrote and their meanings in them. If one would ever think Severus Snape was a poet they would find themselves poisoned that second and their body used as ingredients for potions. Only one other person knew of this secret however and that was his godson Draco Malfoy.

It was the one secret that they shared together in this small common room. And it was this very night the night before the concert where the two Slytherins got together.

"So how are things going with Potter and his gang?" Snape asked as he took a sip of brandy, "Things could not have been better sir," replied Draco, "So now you know my secret then," Snape said and with that Draco nodded. "It was a risk of my mother to ask this of you sir," Draco said, "She may not look like it but she loves you very much," Snape replied, "Yeah," Draco replied, "Being disowned is not all that bad Drake after all as your godfather I am now your legal guardian till you graduate and go on your own," Snape replied.

Draco looked at his hands and then at the table it was then that he found the book. "You were writing again weren't you?" he asked, "I have nothing else to do," was the reply, "Enough about mehow about you and those Gryffindor friends of yours?" "Me and the guys are trying to see what songs we could use for the concert tomorrow," Draco said picking it up. He began to read through some of them, "If I didn't say any better Professor I think you have written something that can be transferred to music," he said, "Oh really?" Snape said raising an eyebrow in an inquisitive matter.

CHAMBER OF SECRETS

"You're joking right?" said Ron as he looked at the book, "_Snape wrote this!" _he nearly screech, "There is a lot you don't know about him Weasley," Draco replied as he sat down. The others gathered around the stage looking over Draco's shoulder to stare down at the book in his hand. "Some of this stuff is private but we can use some of his writings to music." Draco then found one, "…..In the middle of her pain, in the middle of her shame…" he read, "Wow he wrote about his mother a lot," said Neville, "Well she is the only person who ever gave him love when he was little." Draco replied as he got his guitar and started to play with some of the notes.

"Try a flat and then a sharp," said Harry as he got his guitar out, "You can't be serious Harry?" Asked Ron, "Aw come on Ron it is not that bad," said Neville. Ron then sighed as he moved over to the drums, "How about this for a beat?" he said and then tapped a tune with his hands. "Not bad," said Dean, "Wait make it slower to give it a more depressing feel," said Dean and Ron did so, "There!" "Hey didn't Harry write something about the Professor?" asked Hermione, "Oh yeah!" Harry said and ran to his bag.

He dug in there till he came up with his note pad and a pen. "I know it was in here…….HERE IT IS!" he said turning it to the page, "Black Cat?" asked Draco, "Well I thought of the name when I was at the Dursleys." "Yeah but Harry this is from a girl's point of view!" Ron said looking at his friend funny, "That is because I was thinking about something different at the time, to see something from a different point of view you know," he said and they nodded in understanding.

"We should practice after all tomorrow's the concert," said Seamus as he moved over to his keyboards. "Hey some of Kai's songs are in Japanese! Speaking of which some of your songs are in Japanese Harry," said Neville, "And?" asked everyone else, "Well we could mix it up you know," the pudgy boy said as he held his base. The others nodded as they started to practice till late in the night.

It was late when they heard someone walk into the chamber, "Who that could be?" asked Hermione as she walked up and opened the door. It was Heathcote from the Weird Sisters. "Hey Cote how's it going?" Ron asked, "Mind if we make a last minute adjustment?" he said and the band walked in, "Sure what do you need?" asked Harry, "Well me and me mates think we should combine our act for the opening you know mix it up a bit," Heathcote replied. "Sure why not?" Harry stated, "I think that would be great!" said Gideon as he walked in with their instruments and placed them down.

"Where is Hakkai by chance?" asked Orsino the drum player of the Weird Sisters. "She is still outside setting up last minute adjustments to the equipment and adding additional charms to make sure that they work tomorrow," replied Myron the lead singer. They nodded, "Well what is this about you wanting us to do a cooperative performance?" asked Harry.

"Well me and the guys were thinking of doing a performance that combines all three of our bands together," said Mike from the Dragon Slayers. "Yeah but Mike your group will be doing the day performance," said Gideon. "I know mate but think of it this way if we work together I mean we can do the background music while you guys get up and do a dance routine."

"You mean like pop boy bands!" Hermione said, "Well not exactly I mean we play a song and then it will change as the next group comes on and then we do a song together before they come on to do their act," this time it was Merton Graves the cello player who said so. "Ah now I get it I've seen it happen with American concerts," said Hermione smiling. "Hey we should get Hakkai to sing this song!" said Draco as he looked up from Snape's book.

Harry walked over and read that line, "Really?" he asked and Draco nodded, "Yeah this poem seems fit for a female to perform it." Replied Draco as he read it, "Oh wow it really does seem fit for a girl to sing it." Replied Harry as he read the poem through, "The only thing though is that most of Snape's poems are a bit dark." Said Ron as he grabbed something to eat, "Well he did live a hard life," replied Draco as he closed the book.

The bands decided to work on their routine till the Dragon slayers had to leave because they had the day shift. It was also later that Hakkai walked in and they filled her in on their last minute plans. "I think it is a good transition for the Dragon Slayers to the Weird Sisters and then on to the Boys Who Lived." Said Harry as they started to pack things up for the night making it ready for tomorrow, "So what time do you want us to come down and practice and then we will pass it on to the Dragon Slayers," said Duke the Lead Guitarist for the Weird Sisters.

"The Dragon Slayers have the day shift from nine to sunset and then you will go on for a bit or were you guys alternating?" asked Draco, "We are alternating between groups so that way they can take a break and then we fill them in and vice versa. You guys take the night shift." Was the reply. "Ok then what is to happen when we grow tired?" asked Ron, "Then they will have a dance with a DJ," said Hermione, "Dee Jay?" asked Ron, "DJ means Disk Jockey," said a voice and they all turned to find Professor Snape at the entrance. "Um we are finished copying your poems sir," said Draco as he handed the book back. Nodding his thanks Snape turned but before he walked away he turned his head slightly, "Good luck out there you will need it," he said with a half smile before he left.

THE NEXT MORNING

The Great Hall was bustling with activity as the students talked excitedly with each other of the days activities. Breakfast has never been so noisy in the entire existence of Hogwarts. Owls flew in and out carrying various letters and packages to the waiting students. Even though the dress code says casual some especially the girls wanted to dress nicely. Orders were flying in from the various clothing companies in the wizarding world and the students chatted amongst themselves and their new friends.

Harry's group seemed to be chatting to themselves going over the notes and tunes when someone shouted from the far left side where the Slytherin Table used to be. "Hey Potter lets see what your group can do eh?" asked a rather busty Slytherin girl declared but it was Draco who intervened. "Put a cock in that mouth Magpie or I will have to ask a troll to do it for ya!" he shouted and the girl huffed as she sat down.

"That was not a nice thing to say Draco," said Hermione, "She deserves it ya know," Draco replied, "After all she is the number one slut in all Slytherin house," Draco declared. "How do you know that Drake?" asked Ron, "For you the answer is no I did not sleep with her thank you very much, but Crabbe and Goyle did. Blaise and I knew better," as he ate Draco had everyone staring at him, "Well it is true I mean she sleeps with every single guy no matter what the year and we had to practically barricade the doors to keep her out. I swear to god that that girl is part nymph or at least part veela." Draco said as he dug into his pudding.

By the time breakfast was over the band quickly ran to their common rooms to change and then headed over to the Chamber of Secrets for practice and last minute instructions from Hakkai. And as they walked out to enjoy the day at the carnival they were shocked when they walked out the door to one of the secret passages and found it in full swing.

FESTIVAL OF MAGIC

As they walked out there was a sign on the top that said '_Festival of Magic_' written in big bold flashing letters. Already they could hear the music of the Dragon Slayers as they entertained the crowds. The group enjoyed themselves playing games eating strange foods and going on some of the rides that happen to just show up. They laughed as they enjoyed themselves for the first time in a long time.

For Harry and Draco this is the first time ever to have fun. For Harry he had never been to a carnival before for the Dursleys kept him either at Mrs. Figg or in the car. For Draco he had never had the chance to go do to his parents.

Both boys started to finally laugh as they competed for the 'catch the pig' game which got them very dirty. After getting disapproving looks from Hermione she was surprised that when they stepped out of the pen they were clean again.

Eventually as the day went and the two bands began to tire the sun began to set across the field. The shadows from the forbidden forest began their crawl towards the carnival but stopped at the reflection of the lights. The lake glowed as Merpeople gathered glow lamps from below the surface and they look up to the stage.

"Alright guys are you ready?" asked Orsino, "We are nervous doesn't that ring a bell," complained Ron. "Big baby," complained Draco but he did not look any better. "Sod off Malfoy!" Ron shot back, "Make me!" Draco replied and Ron flicked him off because he spotted Hakkai walking into the room. "Are you guys ready?" she said smirking and they nodded shyly.

The boys were dressed in their black vests with their logo on the back and each differed in appearance. For Ron he chose not to wear any shirt under the vest and since he was sitting some leather pants that were charmed to be lose instead of tight on the inside. For Seamus he wore loose jogging pants with a tank top underneath the vest. For Dean he wore baggy clothes to make him look more hip hop or so he said.

Neville surprisingly decided to wear a shirt with the Hogwarts logo on the front and jeans. Draco being the only aristocrat wore his leather jacket with the band logo and black everything. The only thing that stuck out was his hair which is now more silver then platinum blonde. Harry was the craziest of them all dressed in a tight undershirt with black fatigues and a hat on his head turned backward that said DEATHEATER on it in big red letters. He wanted to start the show with a bang. He spiked his hair a bit to give him more of a punkish look to him he decided to be fun about it and made the guys put on black kohl around their eyes and made them look more stylish. And black fingerless gloves with gold chain on them.

The guy's kind of look like the typical punk band with Harry's lean frame along with Ron's sort of stocky build. Draco was a cross between lean and well toned. His white skin on the other hand made him look more like an elf.

As the final rays of the sun began to set upon the horizon the people gave their applause to the Weird Sisters before they introduced the band. As the music became alternated and changed Harry's group walked up and the Weird Sisters walked off the stage but not before making the lights suddenly went out.

Suddenly everyone started to scream when the lights suddenly went back on again towards the stage. The shop keepers having known about this closed shop early except for those who wanted to stay open throughout the concert.

It was then that the light shown on one single person. Because of the back lighting they could not see him very well except for his white shirt and glasses. People started to scream when they saw this and shout. It was then that the music began to play and the rest of the group showed up.

The person in the front pointed his wand to his throat and cast Soronus on his throat and started to pound the ground. Stomping twice and then clapping and repeated the process. He then started to sing and the crowd screamed.

_Buddy you're a boy_

_Making big noise playin' in the street_

_Gonna be a big man some day_

_You got blood on your face, big disgrace_

_Kicking your can all over the place_

By now the rest jumped in for this part of the song

_Singing we will, we will rock you (ha ha)_

_We will, we will rock you_

_Draco: Keep the beat up, _

_Harry: why, _

_I'm gonna turn your heat up_

_Gonna get you on the floor, gonna turn your feet up_

_Rockin' you, like I never rocked you before_

_Like the way I do, got you screamin' for more_

_Draco: We're causin' utter devastation_

_When we steppin' to the place_

_You better believe that you can see_

_We're gonna rock and never stop and here we go again_

_Harry: Hit you with the flow again_

_Kick it up the second time around _

_Together: We'll bring it on again – shout it up_

The audience started to scream as the Slytherin took over and then both started to shout.

_We will, we will rock you _

_(Gonna rock, we gonna rock, we gonna rock you babe)_

_We will, we will rock you_

_(Gonna rock, we gonna rock, we gonna rock yeah)_

_We will, we will rock you_

_(Gonna rock, we gonna rock, we gonna rock you babe)_

_We will, we will rock you_

_Go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go_

Harry took the mike and everyone started to clap to the beat as Harry did not stop the beat from flowing. The crowd started to cheer and scream as they did their antics.

As Harry went back the others went into their respective parts again flawlessly.

_Buddy you're an old man, poor man, _

_Pleading with you're eyes_

_Gonna make you something some day_

_You got mud on your face, big disgrace_

_Somebody better put you back in your place_

The guys then jumped in at the last second to make it sound like they are encouraging the song. They played as if they are at a Quidditch game.

_We will, we will rock you _

_(Gonna rock, we gonna rock, we gonna rock you babe)_

_We will, we will rock you_

_(Gonna rock, we gonna rock, we gonna rock yeah)_

_We will, we will rock you_

_(Gonna rock, we gonna rock, we gonna rock you babe)_

_We will, we will rock you _

_We will, we will rock you _

_(Gonna rock, we gonna rock, we gonna rock you babe)_

_We will, we will rock you_

_(Gonna rock, we gonna rock, we gonna rock yeah)_

_We will, we will rock you_

_(Gonna rock, we gonna rock, we gonna rock you babe)_

_We will, we will rock you_

_Singing we will, we will rock you (ha ha)_

_We will, we will rock you_

_Singing we will, we will rock you (ha ha)_

_We will, we will rock you_

When they finished there was an explosion and the audience screamed as Draco tossed Harry his guitar and the 'boy who lived' started to jam on his guitar. Harry looked down and saw Remus with Tonks, Kingsley and surprisingly Snape clapping to the beat as well.

The guys then did a bow as they went into the next routine which Dobby and Winky appeared Draco then walked up with makeup on his face and his hair all wild. The audience screamed when Draco smirked and did a one eighty and pointed to the house elves.

Draco: You remind me of the babe

Dobby: What babe?

Draco: Babe with the power

Dobby and Winky: What power?

Draco: Power of voodoo

Dobby and Winky: Who do?

Draco: You do

Dobby and Winky: Do what?

Draco: Remind me of the babe

The music then began to play and the audience screamed even more when more house elves showed up which was all part of the rehearsal they did this morning. Draco then cast the Soronus spell and began to sing.

_I saw my baby, crying hard as babe could cry_

_What could I do?_

_My baby's love had gone_

_And left my baby blue_

_Nobody knew_

The house elves looked at him confused but Draco pointed to Dobby and Winky

_What kind of magic spell to use?_

_Dobby: Slime and Snails_

_Winky: Puppy Dog's Tails_

_House Elf 1: Thunder and Lightning_

_Draco: Then Baby said_

The audience started to clap to the beat for this and all began to dance to the tune. The entire band plus the house elves got into the song as they sang the chorus.

_Dance magic, dance (dance magic, dance)_

_Dance magic, dance (dance magic, dance)_

_Put that baby spell on me_

_Jump magic, jump (jump magic, jump)_

_Jump magic, jump (jump magic, jump)_

_Put that magic jump on me_

_Slap that baby, make him free_

Draco then went back to singing his part of the song

_I saw my baby, trying hard as babe could try_

_What could I do_

_My baby's fun had gone_

_And left my baby blue_

_Nobody knew_

_What kind of magic spell to use?_

_Harry: Slime and Snails_

_Neville: or Puppy Dog Tails_

_Ron: Thunder and Lighting_

_Draco: then Baby said_

_Dance magic, dance (dance magic, dance)_

_Dance magic, dance (dance magic, dance)_

_Put that baby spell on me_

_Jump magic, jump (jump magic, jump)_

_Jump magic, jump (jump magic, jump)_

_Put that magic jump on me_

_Slap that baby, make him free _

_Dance magic, dance (dance magic, dance)_

_Dance magic, dance (dance magic, dance)_

_Put that baby spell on me_

_Jump magic, jump (jump magic, jump)_

_Jump magic, jump (jump magic, jump)_

_Put that magic jump on me_

_Slap that baby, make him free _

They went into an intermission with the boys jamming for a bit.

Draco: You remind me of the babe

Dobby: What babe?

Draco: Babe with the power

Dobby and Winky: What power?

Draco: Power of voodoo

Dobby and Winky: Who do?

Draco: You do

Dobby and Winky: Do what?

Draco: Remind me of the babe

_Dance magic, dance, ooh ooh ooh_

_Dance magic, dance, ooh ooh ooh_

_Dance magic_

_What kind of magic spell to use_

_Slime and snails _

_Or puppy dog's tails_

_Thunder and lightning_

_Something frightening_

_Dance magic, dance _

_Dance magic, dance _

_Put that baby spell on me_

_Jump magic, jump _

_Jump magic, jump_

_Put that magic jump on me_

_Slap that baby, make him free _

_Dance magic, dance (dance magic, dance)_

_Dance magic, dance (dance magic, dance)_

_Dance magic, dance (dance magic, dance)_

_Dance magic, dance (dance magic, dance)_

_Jump magic, jump (Jump magic, jump)_

_Jump magic, jump_

_Put that magic Jump on me_

_Slap that baby_

Harry then did a guitar solo with Neville and Seamus following

_Dance magic, dance (dance magic, dance)_

_Dance magic, dance (dance magic, dance)_

_Dance magic_

_Slap that baby, make him free_

_Dance magic, dance (dance magic, dance)_

_Dance magic, dance (dance magic, dance)_

_Dance magic, dance (dance magic, dance)_

_Dance magic, dance (dance magic, dance)_

_Dance magic, dance (dance magic, dance)_

_Dance magic, dance (dance magic, dance)_

_Dance magic, dance (dance magic, dance)_

When the song ended the boys had the loudest screams in the entire audience. It was then that Dumbledore walked onto the stage and everyone quieted down as he lifted his arms in a calming gesture. The audience calmed down when he took out his wand and cast Soronus on himself. "I thank you all for coming out today to celebrate this marvelous event." He said and the audience screamed. "As you know it was supposed to be a concert for Hogwarts students only but that has changed after recent events." He said and everyone screamed Dumbledore then took in a breath and then continued.

"As you all know this event marks a change in wizarding history. The gathering of many races whether human, vampire, werewolf, elf, centaur, hippogriff and so forth have all come to listen to these gentlemen sing their strange yet wondrous songs to us this evening." Again there was a screaming from the audience, "Wizards, Witches and Muggles from around the world have also gathered to here these gentlemen sing so without further a do I would like to turn the time over to our boys as they fulfill this evening with more music so sit back relax or dance what ever it is you folks do while they entertain you tonight," with that he walked back and Ron took the mike since Harry insisted.

"This next song we got here is from a bunch of story books our dear old friend Hermione read to us one day over the previous summer," he said looking nervous as he spoke on the stage. "Um if you are all familiar with the land of Narnia (there was a few nods from the muggleborns and half breeds in the human audience) well we liked the story so much we decided to do a number for it. It is quite entertaining trust me (with that many people began to laugh). It is a story about a bunch of kids in a war torn England finding a magical realm called Narnia well it is similar to the magical world.

It was actually Harry and Draco here who wrote the song with some help from the rest of us. When I saw Harry write this song I asked him why he wrote it and he told me that the song reminded him of when he first came to the magical world and found that he was a wizard. When both he and Malfoy wrote it, both felt that it was an eye opener for both of them being shown a totally new world. So without further a due we give you the song 'A New World,' by Harry and Draco."

The music began when both Harry and Draco hit their guitars at the same time. Harry then walked slightly in front to let people know that he was singing.

_Narnia…_

_Narnia…_

_No one believed her_

_No one imagined it was true_

_No one could see her winter haven coming into view_

_She says she's seen the land beyond_

_She said she's walked her Babylon_

_She felt the cold beneath her feet_

_And time stood still where the winter won't sleep (Where the winter won't sleep)_

_I've seen a new world…like nothing before…just step through the door right_

_Into a new world…into Narnia_

_I've seen a new world…like nothing before…just step through the door right_

_Into a new world…into Narnia_

The music played as they paused before Harry stared to sing again.

_All hope was fading…a darkness far beyond their might_

_But love came crusading on the wings of healing sacrifice_

_He gave them something to believe_

_Came back in all his majesty_

_He conquered evil through his love and handed them the land they were dreaming of_

In this Harry started to think of Dumbledore and the house of Gryffindor as well as the other houses and what they represented.

_I've seen a new world…like nothing before…just step through the door right_

_Into a new world…into Narnia_

_I've seen a new world…like nothing before…just step through the door right_

_Into a new world…into Narnia_

_I never dreamed it but it seems that he's alive again_

_Shaking his mane he's just the same as I remembered him_

_The spell is weakening with every breath he's breathing in_

_And when he roars she can't ignore that he's our king again_

_Harry: There just beyond the lamppost_

_I've seen a new world…like nothing before…just step through the door right_

_Into a new world…into Narnia_

_I've seen a new world…like nothing before…just step through the door right_

_Into a new world…into Narnia_

_I've seen a new world…_

_Into a new world…into Narnia_

_Narnia_

_Narnia_

When they did the final number everyone screamed and there was a loud applause from the audience as they all danced the last part of the song. It was then that they wanted to do the next number and Ron hissed at Harry to do the number he had been working on in his room the night they all heard him. Harry nodded and gave the signal to Draco and Neville, "We are going to take it down a notch this song was done by me," Harry said to the audience, "It is made in the memory of my dad and my godfather the late Sirius Black had done. This song I made is called My Goodbye" with that he signaled to Dean and Seamus.

Dean began to play a sort of horror song and Harry began to strum his guitar and Ron tapped on his symbols. The song was haunting at the most. And everyone quieted down to listen as the music started to move them a bit. It was down to earth yet haunting and in the middle of it all was Harry as his voice no longer jumping but haunting.

_Hey precious daddy can you hear me now._

_From the lost and found although your six feet underground_.

_the mirror, I can see your face_

_just another trace of all the tragedy you passed down. _

_There are times when I can hear your voice, _

_it's just like my voice and it still haunts me when you come around. _

The music started to pick up as the others added their tunes.

_I feel like I wasted time when I didn't have you on my mind. _

_I feel like I'm all alone, how could I have known you would leave_

_me here alive. _

At this rate Harry yelled the next part towards the heavens as the stars shown bright.

_Oh my God, how did I make it this far? _

_Why can't I be where your are? _

_My God I think I'm dying. _

Looking back at the ground he started to strum each depressing note.

_Precious daddy can you hold my_ _hand like you did back then? _

_Can you forgive me of all my sins?_

At this rate Harry started to show tears in his eyes at the memories of Sirius and all the times they had together the few times they had together anyways. He also remembered the few memories of his father James Potter. All the people who have died for him he sang for them.

_Come to me and take this pain away cause its all I see._

_It would be heavenly to see you again._

_I feel like I wasted time when I didn't have you on my mind. _

_I feel like I'm all alone. _

_How could I have known you would leave my side. _

_It all was so simple then when it all began, and I was your smile. _

_And now you're just words in stone,_

_you're just dust and bones and I'll join you there in time._

Once again he rose his voice to the heavens and shouted the next part.

_Oh my God, how did I make it this far?_

_Why can't I be where you are?_

_My God I think I'm dying. _

_Oh my God why can't you take it away _

_or give me just one more day of just apologizing. _

At this moment Draco yelled the next part

_How could you take him from me? _

_Its like you spit in my face._

_I've got his grandson to_ _raise, with no grandfather to say._

The intermission was a little more upbeat but still carried that haunting tone to it.

_Don't let him end up like me cause he'll be down on his knees, _

_asking you where could I be. _

_I wonder what you would say?_

_I feel like I wasted time when I didn't have you on my mind._

_I feel like I'm all alone. _

_How could I have known you would leave my side. _

_It all was so simple then when it all began, and I was your smile._

_And now you're just words in stone, _

_you're just dust and bones, _

_and I'll join you there in time. _

_Oh my God, how did I make it this far? _

_Why can't I be where you are?_

_Oh my God I think I'm dying. _

_Oh my God why can't you take it away_

_or give me just one more day of just apologizing. _

The audience screamed as the song came to an end and Harry looked up at them with tears in his eyes. The expression was there alright giving his heart and soul into the music as if to say goodbye to those who loved him dearly.

The next song was fully instrumental as they decided to let their vocal cords take a break while they played. It was sort of Arabian type of music mixed with rock that gave an eerie feel to it yet fitting to the environment that they are in. It was Ron's idea since his brother Bill works in Egypt. Hakkai told them of a video game about a Prince of Persia and his quest to restore the sands of time or so she says. Ron having the idea had did a number with Neville and from there worked around it. The audience took this time as an intermission to do a break and then Hakkai then played a few songs on the sound machine while the boys took a break.

The break was a well needed rest as the guys sat back in their room or had gone to the bathroom. Hermione brought them something that Dobby and Winky had worked on. It was their way of saying thanks for including them. "Hey we should sing one of Professor Snape's songs," said Draco and the boys looked at him in wonderment before agreeing. "Alright hey Hakkai!" yelled Ron as he stood.

The dragon in turn walked in, "What?" she asked, "Do you want to do a few numbers with us?" asked Ron and Hakkai smirked, "What do you have in mind?" she asked and Ron filled her in.

AFTER THE BREAK

The audience screamed at the top of their lungs when the boys walked back onto the stage again. This time Hakkai walked up with them. She wore her hair down and wild but it was cut to make it in style. Her glasses were off but she did not care. She waited in the shadows with her blowing robes flowing around her.

Harry walked up to the stage and everyone screamed as he held his steel guitar around his shoulders. "Our next number was actually written by the most unlikely of people, and it will be sung by the most unlikely of people. It was actually written by me as a spur of the moment kind of thing. It was actually written right after that last episode with Voldemort…now don't shudder it is just a name if you want to hear something funny call him Moldy Warts or something like that!" he said and everyone started to laugh. "Well to the person who this song goes to it goes to none other then Professor Severus Snape a man who risked his life to protect the innocents by going undercover and revealing valuable information to the protectors of the light. It is written from a female point of view to give the song a little more flavor to it. Something the professor dreamed of sometimes I know he does.

This song is called Black Cat and none other then our mentor Hakkai Hunter the woman or Dragoness who made this all possible so give it out for Hakkai Seiryuu Hunter!" he shouted that last part out loud and the audience screamed at the start of the music when Ron started to play the beat on his drums.

It was like the sound of a wild cat in the beginning when he started to play. Dean joined in by adding a beat to it then Harry came in with his guitar. Draco followed his lead and Neville soon afterwards. During that time the audience was surprised as a shadow walked out from where the boys were standing. It made its way towards the stage and everyone screamed as Hakkai stood in the robes of the Potions Master of Hogwarts. The only difference is that the robes she wore were more like those of a Goth.

It was her voice however that caught the audience off guard it was tough and sounded of someone on the streets.

_All the lonely nights I spend alone  
Never around to love me  
You're always gone_

The audience cheered as she sang and some began to dance to the music

_Cause you're hangin out  
Breakin' the rules  
Oh the man has come  
Looking for you  
_

_You're a rebel now  
Don't give a damn  
Always carrying on  
With the gang  
I'm trying to tell you boy  
It's a mistake  
You won't realize  
Til it's too late_

Kai started to dance a little swaying her body and everyone shouted at her

_Don't understand  
Why you insist  
On ways of living such a dangerous life  
Time after time you stay away  
And I just know that you're telling me lies  
_

_Black cat  
Nine lives  
Short days  
Long nights  
Livin on the edge  
Not afraid to die  
Heart beat  
Real strong  
But not  
For long  
Better watch your step  
Or you're gonna die_

Harry looked off towards the audience and spotted the dark wizard smirking approvingly at him before giving him a thumbs up. Harry looked down and found Snape tapping his foot to the beat. Turing back towards the song he saw that Hakkai did her own little dance and the audience danced to the tune.

_You're so together boy  
But just at a glance  
You'll do anything  
If given a chance  
Scheming, plannin lies  
To get what you need  
So full of promises  
That you never keep  
_

_Don't you tell yourself  
That it's okay  
Sick and tired of  
All of your games  
And you want me to stay  
Better change  
Makes no sense to me  
Your crazy ways_

_Don't understand  
Why you insist  
On ways of living such a dangerous life  
Time after time you stay away  
And I just know that you're telling me lies _

There was a pause there when Harry started to strum and Hakkai smirked

_Not afraid to die…..GUITAR!_

It was Draco who did the intermission of the song as he played the solo. The girls in the audience all reached up when he moved towards the end of the stage before walking back. Hakkai began to take a break from the song and speak the next part.

_Black Cat!_

_Black cat_

_Man I don't understand your ways _

_Living on the edge_

At this time the music went up again as she sang the next part.

_Don't understand  
Why you insist  
On ways of living such a dangerous life  
Time after time you stay away  
And I just know that you're telling me lies_

This time she signaled to the guys and they filled their voices

_FELLAHS_

_Black cat  
Nine lives  
Short days  
Long nights  
Livin on the edge  
Not afraid to die _

_(talking 'bout the man)_

_Heart beat  
Real strong  
But not  
For long  
Better watch your step  
Or you're gonna die_

_(sing it up!)_

Now the audience started to chant the chorus of the song which was very surprising to a few people. Snape turned and looked at Dumbledore who only had his twinkle in his eye sparkle brighter.

_Black cat  
Nine lives  
Short days  
Long nights_

_(yeah, yeah)_

_  
Livin on the edge  
Not afraid to die_

_(No don't you die!)_

_  
Heart beat  
Real strong  
But not  
For long  
Better watch your step  
Or you're gonna die_

When the song came to its final ending everyone kept chanting "BLACK CAT, BLACK CAT!" it was exciting and the boys puffed up with pride. Hakkai gave them the signal again and they started to play a different song. This one was written by Hakkai and the students especially were ecstatic. She then waved her hand over her clothes and they changed into something she normally wears. Her Deatheater hat on her head along with her fingerless gloves, baggy shirt with the

_Ooh.. I'm not  
You average type Of girl  
I'm gonna show the world the strength in me  
That sometimes they can't see  
I'm about to switch my style  
And soon things may get wild  
But I will prove I can conquer anything  
So from my head to toe I'm taking full control  
I'll make it on my own  
This time  
(Better watch me shine) _

With that Hakkai began to dance showing off her hip hop moves she had learned at home to the delight of the audience and she moved with much enthusiasm. She moved with the rhythm and to the beat.

_Better watch out  
Going for the knockout  
And I won't stop  
Till I'm on top now  
Not gonna give up  
Until I get what's mine  
Better check that I'm about to upset  
And I'm hot now  
So you better step back  
I'm taking over  
So watch me shine_

_So Get ready  
Here I come  
Until the job is done  
No time to waste  
There's nothing stopping me  
Oh  
But you don't hear me though  
So now it's time to show  
I'll prove I'm gonna be the best I can be  
So from my head to toe  
My mind body and soul  
I'm taking full control  
This time _

Everyone screamed at that last ending and Hakkai had her arms out. The audience danced to a few more songs from Hakkai and then Harry and the group took over laughing as they watched the people dance to the music. When the band decided to call it break time they were shouts of 'One more!' "One more please!" the band played one more song and then they packed up and left.

Hakkai in the mean time played a few tunes of music for them to dance to and enjoyed it. It was a surprise however to Harry, Ron and Hermione to see Remus dancing with Tonks of all people. Harry laughed and then turned only to find in shock a group of ghosts staring at him and smiling. It was his parents and Sirius smiling at him. Smiling his mother nodded her head and Harry turned his head to find Hakkai behind him. The dragon nodded towards the ghosts and they smiled.

She turned her head and noticed while Harry was occupied with his parents the other ghosts of Hogwarts showed themselves and started to dance as well even Peeves. "Thank you," said a deep yet rough voice said and turning Hakkai found Professor Snape standing behind her. "The pleasure is mine Professor it was shall we say a way to express my gratitude for saving them," she said and the dark potions master nodded.

The music changed again to a more techno song and everyone danced wildly to the tune. "Why aren't you out there dancing?" she asked, "I am not much of a dancer," he said, "when groups are in mass they don't care how good you are just as long as you move your body to the beat of the music. After all having fun does things to you," she said. She then extended her hand to him and he looked at her strangely, "The next song is coming up with the band after this and I think it is time to put old grudges aside and begin with a fresh plate," she said pointing to Harry and Snape nodded. "I think you would have made a very conniving Slytherin Ms. Hunter," he said and the dragon nodded.

When the music died down Hakkai walked onto the stage again with Harry and the guys for their final performance with Hakkai singing lead the rest of the night. She turned to the professor and gave him thumbs up when he saw a witch standing by herself near the food area. _Go to her_ she said smirking as the dark professor gave a glare. Hakkai raised and eyebrow and then inclined with her head. The professor then walked over.

"Is that what I think he is doing?" Ron said and Hakkai nodded, "Time to show them what I can do," Hakkai said as they walked up and she took the wand but instead conjured a microphone. "I feel better this way," she said and they nodded.

The music stared to play as the band got back into session with Seamus starting off and they all smiled when Hakkai held the mic up to her face.

_Turn Around_

_Look at what you see_

_In her face_

_The mirror of your dreams_

_Make believe I'm everywhere_

_I'm hidden in the lines_

_And written on the pages _

_Is the answer to a neverending story_

Everyone started to cheer as she sang with a child's voice.

_Reach the stars _

_Fly a fantasy_

_Dream a dream_

_And what you see will be_

_Rhymes that keep their secrets_

_Will unfold behind the clouds_

_And there upon the rainbow_

_Is the answer to a neverending story, story_

It went into an intermission with Draco

_Show no fear_

_For she may fade away_

_In your hands_

_The birth of a new day_

_Rhymes that keep their secrets_

_Will unfold behind the clouds_

_And there upon the rainbow_

_Is the answer to a neverending story_

_Neverending story_

_Neverending story_

_Neverending story_

_Neverending story_

_Neverending story_

_Neverending story_

The music rapidly changed as Seamus started again this time a more techno song and everyone started to scream when Hakkai walked towards the edge of the stage. The song she started to sing was pulse pounding as everyone danced to the tune.

_You're giving me too many things_

_Lately you're all I need_

_You smiled at me and said,_

_Don't get me wrong I love you_

_But does that mean I have to meet your father?_

_When we are older you'll understand_

_What I meant when I said "No,_

_I don't think life is quite that simple"_

_When you walk away_

_You don't hear me say please_

_Oh baby, don't go_

_Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight_

_It's hard to let it go_

_The daily things that keep us all busy_

_Are confusing me_

_That's when you came to me and said,_

_Wish I could prove I love you_

_But does that mean I have to walk on water?_

_When we are older you'll understand_

_It's enough when I say so_

_And maybe some things are that simple_

_When you walk away_

_You don't hear me say please_

_Oh baby, don't go_

_Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight_

_It's hard to let it go_

_Hold me_

_Whatever lies beyond this morning_

_Is a little later on_

_Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all_

_Nothing's like before_

When the song finally ended everyone screamed as the band took a bow and the music came back on for another round and this time a slow song started. Everyone started to grab a partner. It turns out that the woman that Snape was checking out was not interested and walked away. "Poor guy," said Dean but were surprised when the man shrugged to go sulk in the shadows. It was then that they noticed that Hakkai disappeared.

It was Neville who looked in shock at Hakkai as she walked up to the stoic Potions Master and asked him to dance. Blushing the professor bowed low and slowly offered his hand but the words out of his mouth were lost to the music. Harry turned to find Dean on the sound machine mixing music while everyone danced the night away.

"Hey Harry wanna dance?" asked Ginny as she walked up to him. Harry blushed, "Don't worry I know your problem so I am here to help remedy that," she said pulling him into the dancing audience. The rest of the band followed enjoying themselves. When the music finally died down and everyone packed up ready to leave Hakkai had the wizarding folk help her take down the stage which went a lot quicker since everyone figured out how to shrink everything.

The night was long and fun but like everything all good things must come to an end. As the students and the various families packed up they walked towards the apparition point or towards the portkey points as everyone left to return to their homes after a night of fun.

As the students returned to the school they felt exhausted as they all waited for the showers or just jumped into bed before even hitting the showers. Exhausted the band did not bother to change their clothes before hitting the pillows of their beds. (or in Hakkai's case perched on the astronomy tower.)

It was only the beginning for tomorrow the second half of the concert is about to begin.

TBC


	20. Music of the Heart

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER NOR ANY MUSIC USED IN THIS FIC THEY BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS **

**a/n: the songs used in the last chapter was "We Will Rock You!" by 5ive originally made by Queen, "Magic Dance," By David Bowie for the Labyrinth Soundtrack, "New World" by Toby Mac for the Chronicles of Narnia, "Black Cat," by Janet Jackson, "My Goodbye," by Saliva, "Never-ending Story," from the movie soundtrack, "Watch me Shine," from Legally Blonde soundtrack, "Simple and Clean," by Utada Hikaru which is in English thank you very much from Kingdom Hearts. Jeeze! I have been using a lot of soundtrack music in the last chapter.**

**Oh well at least you enjoyed it a lot now most of the songs here are either depressing or not in English. Sorry about that but I have a lot of really good J-pop music but don't worry I will be putting the translations under the lyrics so that way you have an idea of what they are saying. **

**Anyways on with the story. **

**THE BOYS WHO LIVED**

**Chapter 20: Music of the Heart**

The morning came all too soon as everyone walked down excited that something like this would happen to them. The students of Hogwarts had a pleasant morning just enjoying the sun rise for the early risers or people like the band that performed the night before crawled out to breakfast. At was decided to have brunch instead of breakfast for the headmaster had a feeling that everyone would still be too tired to get up in the morning.

The great hall eventually filled as everyone walked out and even the staff looked like they could sleep for ages. It was a real surprise to find Professor Snape and Lupin being the last ones out to brunch. Everyone also made a change as they greeted the dark greasy haired professor with cheerful good mornings. The potions master raised his eyebrow in acknowledgement and smirked a little. No longer feeling that much bitter especially when his Slytherin students mingled with other houses and surprisingly enough the one who started it all sat happily with his new friends.

Draco Malfoy sat with his friends enjoying something to eat when Blaise Zabini walked up to them and gave Draco a high five. He whispered something in his ear and the boys laughed. Snape watched as Draco whispered it back to Harry Potter and his roommates. Walking towards his dungeons he began to think of the things he gave to the boy. He remembered that today was also the graduation night of the seventh years. Oh he was in for it when they start their partying he just know he is not getting any sleep tonight.

Snape continued to walk through the halls when he looked up at the sky after walking through the court yard. A sandwich in his hand he felt that he needed to be alone. Looking towards the lake he was surprised to find a black dragon flying over the water. It's wings unlike anything he had ever seen before on a dragon. They were not fingered like a normal dragon at all more like a sea gull or one of those creatures that muggles talk about. To wizards they are the ancient dragons and looking at this so called ancient dragon now he watched as it flew around the lake and then dove in.

He did not have to wait any longer as the dragon leaped out of the water after the giant squid and flapped its wings again. It rose majestically into the sky once again soaring higher and higher. It was then that he remembered that night many weeks ago. The mighty Pacific Storm Wing Dragon Hakkai Hunter. The dragon seeming to sense him gave a fierce cry as she flapped her wings over him and rose over the castle.

She was then joined by a hippogriff whom Snape remembers all too well. Buckbeak the Hippogriff soared alongside the dragon together as they did dips and loops before Buckbeak returned to his pen after nearly an hour of flying. The dragon continued to soar before flying over to where the Professor sat with his nearly eaten sandwich. It flapped its wing in a hovering mode before soaring upwards crying out to the world. The dragon then dove downwards and extended its legs and landed with a hop. Flapping her wings for a bit of balance she the shifted her form with a 'pop' and Hakkai stood there smirking.

"Came to watch me fly?" she asked and the Professor shrugged, "Actually I came out here to be alone," he said enjoying the last of his sandwich. "Good to hear sir," she said as she sat down next to the stoic Potions Master. "You know dwelling on the past will only make you even more grouchy," she said, "Are you reading my mind?" he asked raising his eyebrow, "No I heard from the ravens how you nearly were killed by a werewolf and had since hated the name Potter. They told me a lot of things about you," she said, "Oh really?" he said, "Hey I am not saying anything if that is what you are inquiring. Dragons are good at keeping their secrets," she said smirking at him.

"That was really quite a show you did last night," Snape said, "Why thank you I am sorry to hear about that woman last night," Hakkai finished, "Ah she was a stuck up whore anyway I saw the way she was flirting and tried it with me," he replied and Hakkai raised an eyebrow. "Why did she touch you places you didn't want to be touched?" she asked and the older man nodded, "Brought back bad memories," Snape replied as he turned to the dragon girl, "Well I know how that goes I've seen it many times when I was incarcerated they just did not try it with me though," she said, "I can imagine the poor blokes." Snape replied, "Well what do you think about the performance we promised the house elves tonight eh?" Hakkai asked.

Snape was indeed surprised that the dragon asked this, "Well it would lift the students spirits considering the happenings with the dark lord," he said and Hakkai nodded. "Well now that the official concert is over we just have the private one to deal with and speaking of which," she said looking at the sun. "I have practice to attend to if you would excuse me Professor," she said and her form shifted into that of her dragon form before taking off once again.

To say that the activities of the great hall were nothing compared to when the Students of Hogwarts walked away to deal with meager things like last night's concert. The posters that went up to deal with tonight's concert however was something new. The Headmaster did say that the last weekend of the school year will be a good one.

The end of the school year concert and dance was something that everyone is invited to for it was a way for the students to spend time with their friends before their departure. It was such a way that Draco Malfoy found himself in the Slytherin Common Room with surprisingly Crabbe and Goyle but the conversation was way different then when they first started out nearly five years before.

"Hey Drake you sure rocked the house last night," Crabbe said as he watched their former leader tune his guitar, "Well things certainly changed throughout the school year," he said, "Yeah look at us now we can think for ourselves it seems that we never could all our lives," said Goyle. "Well I think that some time outside of the Wizarding world did us some good. Look at it this way no parents telling us what side to go to or who to associate with it was freedom at its purest," said Draco as he sat there looking really happy with himself.

"Yeah I send owls to my friends in the Muggle world quite often and you get to make friends with a dragon," said Crabbe. Draco smirked his trademark smirk. "Well we can all thank Potter for that one," he said and the boys laughed.

CHAMBER OF SECRETS

"Man that was a long practice," Ron said as he put away his drumsticks his bare back glistening with sweat. "Well Ron you do have a performance to do tonight and girls to impress," said Hermione smirking at his blushing face, "Oh come off it Ron! You will be the talk of the school as one of the famous 'Boys Who Lived!'" Hermione said and Ron sort of brightened up a bit.

Harry in the meantime was going over the lyrics to one of the songs, "Are you sure you want Hakkai to sing this one Drake?" he asked Draco and Draco nodded, "Yeah I mean it seems fit since it talks about child molesting and taken that it is from a girls point of view preferably Snape's Mother then yeah," he said and Harry nodded as he went over his other Lyrics for tonight.

LATER THAT EVENING

"_Fear I'm Gone my heart lives on Remember me!" _ Harry sang as he walked down the hall a smile on his face as other students moved out of his way. "_Close your eyes, say good bye! Remember me!" _ "Harry!" someone yelled, "Harry Potter _Nan Dai Yo!_ "someone shouted and Harry jumped and all his things fell to the floor. Harry turned to find Neville laughing as he held his stomach. "Sorry Harry but you were attracting quite the crowd." Neville replied and the boy blushed a bit.

"Well I am just excited you know Neville so don't take it personally!" Harry said and Neville laughed, "I know Harry it is just that well…" he said and Harry seemed to catch on, "You find that some things are just well strange," he said. As they opened the great hall to their astonishment the boys found all the tables to be gone replaced by smaller tables off to the side and a large stage in the front. "Well what do you think about this?" asked Neville and Harry shrugged, "Well I could think of it as something to remember anyone by," he said smirking. "Well the seventh years will undoubtedly love it," Neville said, "Yeah the end of the year feast oh joy," Harry joked, "Aw come on Harry why don't we start something?" Neville said, "Since when did you get a backbone?" Harry teased.

"I got it since you taught us DA and I've always had it because I am a Gryffindor after all," with that he puffed out his chest to show he was tough but Harry poked his stomach and he deflated. "Well since this is the last day of school we might as well make use of it," Harry said and Neville.

GREAT HALL

"I'm telling you if you make a single clapping sound and put it in a pattern it helps with rhythm," Ron said and Hermione looked at him strangely, "I mean it," Ron said and to demonstrate he clapped in a pattern and it showed the difference in beat. "You see," he said and Hermione sighed, "Yeah but Ron if you do the pattern wrong it will throw the entire thing off!" Hermione said and Ron shrugged. "Hey Dean remember that cheerleading thing we saw once on the Tele?" Neville asked and Dean looked at him before shrugging, "Well imagine what happens when you do that and spell something," and to demonstrate Neville pounded a beat into the table before saying, "CELE – B-R-A-T-E!" he said smirking. "Was that what you and Harry were doing this morning?" Dean asked and Neville shrugged.

"Do what?" Ron said, "Harry has been holding out on us again?" Seamus teases him, "Have not!" replied Harry as he ate a bit of his steak. "Then what cheer were you and Neville working on or are you both hiding the skirts in our rooms?" Ron said and Harry blushed while everyone chuckled, "Um are they our skirts or the ones you borrowed from Ginny Ron?" Neville shot back and Ron blushed the same color as his hair. "Ok then Ron if you want to hear it why didn't you say so," Harry said and began to play a beat on the table.

Ron catching on began to play as well copying the beat from Harry as they pounded the rhythm. The boys began to laugh as they played that beat and Neville and Harry began to chant.

_(oh...) Cele-b-r-a-t-e (Celebrate!)_

_(oh...) Cele-b-r-a-t-e (Celebrate!)_

_(oh...) Cele-b-r-a-t-e (Celebrate!)_

All the way from the Slytherin table Draco turned when everyone stopped talking and stared at the Gryffindor table. Hearing the chanting Draco turned around and spotted Harry, Neville and Ron chanting that same phrase while Seamus and Dean laughed it up. Finishing his plate Draco turned his seat to watch. He then gotten board really quickly and walked up to the Gryffindor table. Dean and Seamus scooted over to let him sit down. "So what is going on?" Draco asked, "Well we were teasing Harry and Neville when this guy (pointing to Ron) called them cheerleaders, so they decided to take it upon themselves to start something," said Seamus and Draco smirked, "Gryffindors," he muttered, "Well they better put something else besides that in there for it is getting rather boring," said Pavati,"

Draco then walked up to Harry and whispered something in his ear and boy turned to him and leaped up onto the table. He had gotten the attention of the entire great hall. He began to clap and chant the same thing then mentioned for Ron to get up on another table. Ron ran to the Hufflepuff table and Neville did the same for the Ravenclaw table. Draco decided to get into the fun and leaped onto the Slytherin table.

_Time goes by, don't you see it fly?_

_Live your life from the blink of an eye_

_Theres always now, so now, so you better not wait_

_It's in your hands and not the hands of faith_

_So make you move_

_THE BOYS WHO LIVED!_

_The force to loose_

_Time phase, time phase, time phase_

_Ya, ya, ya, ya, ya..._

_Find your heart and free your mind_

_Let's Cele-b-r-a-t-e_

_If time goes by, just hit rewind_

_Let's Cele-b-r-a-t-e_

_Time goes on and on,_

_And time goes on and on_

_The time to take (yeah)_

_The time to make (oh, oh)_

_Stop time to a future past_

_Hold on you can get there fast_

_The moment is now, the moment is new_

_Today you make your dreams come true_

_So take your time now_

_Or time will take you_

_Find your heart and free your mind_

_Let's Cele-b-r-a-t-e_

_If time goes by, just hit rewind_

_Let's Cele-b-r-a-t-e_

_Soon you'll see the things you've done_

_Let's Cele-b-r-a-t-e_

_Yes, today's the day and tomorrow's won_

_Let's Cele-b-r-a-t-e_

_Time goes on and on,_

_And time goes on and on,_

_And time goes on and on_

_Gotta take the time (yeah, yeah, yeah)_

_You gotta take the time (oh, oh)_

_Gotta take the time (yeah, yeah, yeah)_

_You gotta take the time (oh, oh)_

_Soon you'll see the things you've done_

_Let's Cele-b-r-a-t-e_

_Come on, I know your feeling it_

_Come on and sing it, Celebrate!_

_(oh...) Cele-b-r-a-t-e (Celebrate!)_

_(oh...) Cele-b-r-a-t-e (Celebrate!)_

_(oh...) Cele-b-r-a-t-e (Celebrate!)_

_(oh...) (Celebrate!) (repeated like 5 times)_

"_You man we forgot to vanp-out"_

"_This ain't the end of the song?"_

"_No"_

"_Oh, man"_

_Find your heart and free your mind_

_Let's Cele-b-r-a-t-e_

_If time goes by, just hit rewind_

_Let's Cele-b-r-a-t-e_

_Soon you'll see the things you've done_

_Let's Cele-b-r-a-t-e_

_Yes, today's the day and tomorrow's won_

_Let's Cele-b-r-a-t-e_

_Free your mind, free your mind_

_Let's Cele-b-r-a-t-e_

_If time goes by, just hit rewind_

_Find your heart and free your mind_

_Let's Cele-b-r-a-t-e_

_If time goes by, just hit rewind_

_Let's Cele-b-r-a-t-e_

_Soon you'll see the things you've done_

_Let's Cele-b-r-a-t-e_

_Yes, today's the day and tomorrow's won_

_Let's Cele-b-r-a-t-e_

_Free your mind, free your mind_

_Let's Cele-b-r-a-t-e_

_If time goes by, just hit rewind_

_Yes, today's the day and tomorrow's won_

_Let's Cele-b-r-a-t-e_

_Have to celebrate_

_Some time today_

_Yesterday, tomorrow's another day_

_Today is yesterday_

_Tomorrow was today_

While they were singing this song they danced on the table causing everyone to scream as food was being stepped in and thrown about. The dance though ridiculous was what everyone needed to wake up from a nearly boring day. Harry did a cartwheel and a few back flips. Hermione who was sitting down eating began to laugh, "I feel like I am watching a Muggle musical," she said and Ginny nodded, "Yeah I saw one of those earlier in the year, but it is rather odd that people would suddenly burst into song," Ginny replied as Harry walked past them clapping his hand and everyone cheered. "I find it rather disturbing that my bother is in on this as well," Ginny said, "Well they did place a bet on it," "Well can't they wait till later tonight," said Ginny," I guess they are nervous," Hermione replied while saving a piece of cherry pie from Harry's feet.

On the head table the professors started to laugh as they boys did a few antics while doing that so Dumbledore with a wave of his wand vanished the food on the table. "Do they do this all the time?" he asked Hakkai who stood in the shadows, "Not really but from what I hear they had a wager going," she said smirking. "Well that is one thing I am willing to ask you," he said, "Oh?" asked Hakkai, "I was meaning to ask you if you are willing to take the Muggle Studies program next year?" he said, "Um professor I am in a way a Muggle," Hakkai said, "I meant as Professor Hakkai you showed these boys a good time and taught a few purebloods about how Muggles live. I wanted someone who can teach that class with current knowledge of the Muggle world," Dumbledore said, "What about the current professor?" asked Hakkai, "He is retiring that is why I am asking you," he said and Hakkai showed a small smile on her face before nodding, "I see well then headmaster I accept." Said Hakkai shaking Dumbledore's hand.

As the song died down Hakkai took her leave leaving everyone clapping and cheering at the boys antics. Dumbledore stood up and began to clap as well before calling for silence. "Now that I have your most humble attention I must say that was most entertaining," he said and everyone laughed. "Now then if you don't mind I would like to thank the house elves for a most fantastic feast they had prepared for us and after we got a good rest I would like all students to come down for the end of the year dance who will be entertained by our most esteemed Mr. Potter and his merry band," he said and that earned a few more laughs.

As the band remained after everyone stepped up towards their dorms they group immediately walked down to the chamber of secrets and gotten their gear before heading upwards again to the great hall.

When they entered the hall it was already cleared and made with the smaller tables once more. The head table had been replaced with a stage for the band and Hakkai stood in front of the stage dressed in a pair of black jeans with a black shirt. Her hair was tied up in her usual pony tail and her glasses no longer on her face she looked at the band, "Well what are you waiting for set up already!" Hakkai ordered and the others ran for it to get their things ready.

Gazing up at the full moon she smirked, "Wolves will be out tonight," she said and walked out, "I will be back so don't run away," she said and walked out.

Once she was outside Hakkai looked at the sky before walking towards the whooping willow. The branches went to hit Hakkai but she easily flipped over and rolled under the branches before rolling into the entrance. Walking down the long tunnel that led to a door. Opening the door Hakkai walked in and was immediately face to face with a werewolf. The wolf growled at her **be at peace wolf** Hakkai said growling back at the wolf. The wolf growled low at her snapping his jaws till Hakkai's eyes glowed golden for a minute but that was enough to move the wolf away. **How do you speak wolf? How do you know how to address me? **The wolf demanded, **simple wolf I am not human or you would have killed me already** Hakkai answered back.

They stood facing each other the wolf cautious as always, **why have you come here? Are you a vampire? No wait your scent……it is a dragon you are a dragon impossible!** The wolf said and Hakkai smirked, "I am the rarest of dragon breeds wolf just as you are a wolf who has not accepted who he really is," Hakkai said and the wolf growled, **how do you know this then dragon?** The wolf asked. "Simple wolf after all why are you so afraid of yourself?" Hakkai said and the wolf put his head down, **because I am afraid of spreading the disease to others** said the wolf, "Well then we will have to fix that shall we?" she said holding up a flask, "This contains the Wolf's Bane Potion but unlike the wolf's bane you will not only keep your mind but you will be cured. The anger within you can be cured but at a price." Said Hakkai, **how so?** Asked the wolf, "simple at the state you are in now you will remain a wolf unless you learn to release the anger within you." Said Hakkai

The wolf continued to circle, **me release my anger care to explain?** The wolf asked, "Well if you let go of what ever it is that angers you then the wolf will no longer hold any hold on you, mind you will still be a werewolf but you will no longer hold any grudges nor have the urge to kill humankind. I see you drink that potion that Snape gave you but eventually you come addicted to it and used to it. It weakens you mental defenses as Snape found out. The vial I hold came from my blood but I think it is best if you learn yourself how to become one with the wolf." **And how can I trust you dragon! How will I know you will not kill me?** "Dragons do not kill unless you threaten them or are food I do not eat wolves thank you very much," Hakkai answered, **why do I need to let go of my anger? I am angry that I can't be around humans anymore without fear of not turning them, I fear humankind because they fear me! They run from me when the moon is full, I can't work to gain a coin and those who befriended me are dead!** The wolf said in anguish, "Then let go wolf let it all go isn't there someone worth it to you? Someone whom wants you to be happy? A boy perhaps and a female?" said Hakkai.

The wolf stopped pacing and stared, **you know don't you? **"Yes," said Hakkai, "You are Remus Lupin friend of James Potter, Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew, the later becoming a traitor to the man who turned me into a human. The other two died to protect a little boy a boy from what I heard defeated the dark lord and sent him into a corporeal form. In this form he spent thirteen years trying to gain back that power which he held dear. During that time the boy became of age to learn magic. Well now in his third year he became friends with a werewolf and an animagus only to lose the animagus and is now losing the werewolf. I saw you at that concert last night before the moon was full and now this? Well now Remus are you going to allow yourself to become something you're not only to be something more?" Hakkai said.

"Right now Harry and his friends are performing for Hogwarts and it would honor me if you came," Hakkai said, **how can I come when I am a wolf?** The wolf asked, "Simple let go of your anger and hate and let the wolf free from its bonds. If the wolf is happy then you will be happy," he said and Remus sighed before feeling closing his eyes for a bit.

Hakkai taking this as her leave began to walk out of the shrieking shack just as the wolf howled to the moon once again. She walked the same way she came in but this time she hit the knob on the whooping willow before walking back towards the school.

GREAT HALL

It was around 8:00 when the first group arrived all of them house elves. They chatted excitedly as they got the refreshments set and the decorations up adding their special charms to it to light up the night. The charms professor, Professor Flitwick watched from the side and then put in his input of all the charms to be used during the night. But with house elves they have a different brand of magic which kind of intrigued the charms professor. As always the house elves did a great job of decorating the Great Hall.

When it came to curfew it was the time the concert was supposed to start. When the students entered they had a few guests there as well including a few e-professors.

TEACHER'S LOUNGE

The Teacher's lounge behind the great hall was turned into a dressing room as the group put on their newly cleaned outfits of sleeveless leather robes with the band's logo behind them. The teacher's all are present and wearing semi dress, semi causal robes as they and the various other students walked in, in their regular clothes.

The guys got together and walked onto the stage where the school erupted into applause as they band started to play a wordless song which got everyone dancing on the floor. Harry saw Ron signal to him and pointed with his drumsticks and Harry turned to find Tonks yanking Remus onto the dance floor. Harry gave a small smile on his lips as he saw the werewolf happy for the first time. Hermione was there talking to Professor McGonagall. The boys continued to play and Draco also signaled to Harry and cocked his head towards Snape and Harry nearly had a heart attack at the professor being dragged onto the floor by none other then Hakkai.

The guys all smirked at Hakkai as she danced with the professor (or trying to teach him how to lighten up). Eventually it worked when they started their first lyrical song as Snape stared at the band in shock.

_We stumble in a tangled web,  
decaying friendships almost dead  
And hide behind a mask of lies _

_  
We twist and turn and we avoid,  
all hope of salvage now devoid  
I see the truth inside your eyes_

_  
So take all this noise into your brain  
and send it back again  
I'll bear the cost, shed my skin, call  
you up and then...  
I'll say the words out loud _

_You could resurrect a thousand  
words to deceive me more and more  
A thousand words will give the  
reasons why I don't need you   
anymore  
_

_Oh_

_  
Time manipulates your heart,  
preconceptions torn apart  
Begin to doubt my state of mind_

_  
But I won't go down on what I said  
I won't retract convictions read  
I may perplex, but I'm not blind_

_  
So take all this noise into your brain  
and send it back again  
I'll bear the cost, shed my skin, call  
you up and then...  
I'll say the words out loud _

_You could resurrect a thousand  
words to deceive me more and more  
A thousand words will give the  
reasons why I don't need you   
anymore_

I'll say the words out loud. I'll say a  
thousand words or more

Manipulation. Fabrication.  
Conversation. Annihilation  
I'll say a thousand words or more  
Damnation. Frustration. Elevation.  
Procreation  
I'll say a thousand words or more

You could resurrect a thousand  
words to deceive me more and more  
A thousand words will give the  
reasons why I don't need you  
anymore  


_You could resurrect a thousand  
words to deceive me more and more  
A thousand words will give the  
reasons why I don't need you   
anymore  
_

At the end of the song everyone screamed for more and Snape being the one almost bleach white with horror slowly oh so slowly his color changed from white to his normal pale skin. He then had a full blown smile on his face as the boys all gave him thumbs up.

Snape though shocked gave them a signal they did not expect. He hit his chest twice with his fist and pointed at them smirking. Hakkai seeing this nodded as she left Snape with a rather respectable looking witch and hurried up the stage.

She ran up the stage and transfigured her clothes as Harry tossed her a microphone. She wore her attire from the night before but this time the shirt was black with a dragon on the front. Taking up the microphone the band began to play and she filled the great hall with her voice.

_I see her as a little girl hiding in her room  
She takes another bath and she sprays her momma's perfume  
To try to wipe away the scent he left behind  
But it haunts her mind._

You see she's his little rag, nothing more than just a waif  
And he's mopping up his need, she is tired and afraid  
Maybe she'll find a way through these awful years to disappear.

Ask me if I think there's a God up in the heaven  
Where did he go in the middle of her shame?  
Ask me if I think there's a God up in the heavens  
I see no mercy and no one down here's naming names  
Nobody's naming names.

Now she's looking in the mirror at a lovely woman face  
No more frightened little girl, like she's gone without a trace  
Still she leaves the light burning in the hall  
It's hard to sleep at all.

Still she crawls up in her bed acting quiet as a mouse  
Deep inside she's listening for a creaking in the house  
But no one's left to harm her, she's finally safe and sound  
There's a peace she's found.

Ask her how she knows there's a God up in the heaven  
Where did he go in the middle of her shame?  
Ask her how she knows there's a God up in the heavens  
She said his mercy is bringing her life again.

Ask me how I know there's a God up in the heaven  
(how do you know? )  
Where did he go in the middle of her shame  
(where did he go? )  
Ask me how I know there's a God up in the heavens  
(how do you know? )  
She said his mercy is bringing her life again  
She's coming to life again.

He's in the middle of her pain  
In the middle of her shame  
Mercy brings life  
He's in the middle  
Mercy in the middle.

So ask me how I know  
Ask me how I know, yeah  
Ask me how I know there's a God up in the heaven  
(how do you know? )  
Ask me how I know there's a God up in the heavens  
(how do you know? )  
Yeah, ask me how I know  
(how do you know? )  
Ask me  
Ask me  
Ask me how I know  
(how do you know? )  
There's a God up in the heavens  
Ask me how I know there's a God up in the heavens.

The crowds cheered as Hakkai lifted her hands up and they started to dance again when she sang another song for them. This one was not even in English. "Hello people," she said and everyone yelled at her and whistled. "How is your night so far?" she asked and they all screamed "Well I'm glad you like it! Now my next few numbers are in my native language which is Japanese I was raised by a Japanese man back home in America and he helped me a bit. So here It is hope you enjoy it!" she said and everyone cheered as she sang again.

_Channeru sugu ni kaechau mitai ni ne_

_Me no mai no riaru kara nigeteta_

_Jiyuu no imi mo kitto mada shirazu ni_

_Mienai ruuru ga shibaru yo_

_Tashikametakute watashi dake ni dekiru ashita o_

_Tachi tomarenai kara kakureta taiyou yobi okoshite_

_Go to the light_

_Dare yori mo atsui jounetsu o mune ni sakasetai_

_Tooi yume sae mo terashidasu doko ni ite mo_

_Go to the light_

_Kuyashisa mo zenbu kizameru tsuyosa o daite_

_ikutsu no yo ake mo koeteku_

_"Watashi" to iu arika mitsukeru tame_

_Kitto dareka ni mitomete moratte mo_

_Kono tabi ni owari nante nai n desho_

_Kuri kaesareru purosesu to kekka ni_

_Nobashita kono te shibirete mo_

_Kawaru koto nai puraido dake niwa uso tsukenai_

_Kono saki mayotte mo tadori tsukitai basho ga aru_

_Go to the light_

_Itsu demo juujunna otona ni kitto narenakute_

_Warai tobasarete mo shinjitai "Watashi" ga iru_

_Go to the light_

_Risetto dekinai nido towa konai seishun o_

_Iiwake de umenai you ni Oshimanai chikara mikata ni shite_

_Tashikametakute watashi dake ni dekiru ashita o_

_Tachi tomarenai kara kakureta taiyou yobi okoshite_

_Go to the light_

_Dare yori mo atsui jounetsu o mune ni sakasetai_

_Tooi yume sae mo terashidasu doko ni ite mo_

_Go to the light_

_Kuyashisa mo zenbu kizameru tsuyosa o daite_

_ikutsu no yo ake mo koeteku_

_"Watashi" to iu arika mitsukeru tame_

Everyone was happy to hear something different as Hakkai filled them in on so many other songs before allowing them to dance the night away. As she sang everyone screamed for more of the strange foreign music to them. She then turned the mike to Harry and then walked off the stage. After a few instrumentals Harry decided that another Japanese lyrical song was needed. "Ready Neville?" he said and Harry smirked before telling the others what he wanted. Turning he saw Dumbledore tapping his foot to the beat as he held up a goblet from one of the tables saluting him.

_Hitori de wa, tooi ashita wo_

_Yoake no mama de, koesou de_

_When I'm alone, tomorrow feels far away._

_And I must go over still into the darkness of dawn._

_Butsukatteikya kokeru omoi yo_

_Konya mo mata, sure chigai_

_If I try to play it straight, it will no doubt fail,_

_And tonight it won't go well between us again._

_Sanzan sugite doryoku no ato mo_

_Naku naru kekka, only no tsuna watari_

_You can't see all of my hard efforts, because it's only result_

_Is that it makes no sense. It really is a "tightrope"._

_Yaru dake son suru yona, mainichi wa_

_Sha ni kamaeteta hou koso, raku ni naru_

_More effort, more damage--this is my daily life._

_Taking a cynical attitude may give me some comfort..._

_Atsukute, tsurai jibun wo kakushite, mijikai toki wo ikiteru_

_Hiding myself, heated and irritated; living only a short time._

_Hitori de wa, tooi ashita wo_

_Yoake no mama de, koesou de_

_When I'm alone, tomorrow feels far away._

_And I must go over still into the darkness of dawn._

_Hottokeba, hashiru omoi yo_

_Yume mo mata, sure chigai_

_If I let my emotions free,_

_My dreams will once again not go well._

_Kanpeki to chau, jinsei no shuushi_

_Puramai zero da nanteba honto ka na?_

_I think the balance sheet of my life is imperfect._

_If I add up the plusses and minuses, will it really equal zero?_

_Shinu made ni tsukaikiru, un no kazu_

_Semete, jibun de dashiire wo sasete_

_I want to control all my luck_

_That may be used up before my life is ended._

_Wakacchainai, kimi nara dou ni demo, rikutsu wo kaete ii noni_

_You don't know--you can change logic at your will._

_Nando kimi ni, ketsu mazuitemo_

_Modottekichau, aijou ni_

_I hurt myself because of you, over and over;_

_But my love didn't go away--it kept coming back._

_Shinjikaneru, utaretsuyosa yo_

_Konya mo, soutou nemurenai_

_The toughness gained from my damage is unbelievable._

_I won't be able to sleep at all tonight either._

_Nando nankai, kurikaeshitemo_

_Modottekichau, ai dakara_

_However many times it's repeated,._

_It revives again and again--because it's love._

_Butsukatteiku, kesunu omoi wo_

_Semeru hou ga, suji chigai_

_You can't blame my emotion,_

_Because you should know it will never fade away._

_Hitori de wa, tooi ashita wo_

_Yoake no mama de koeteyuku_

_When I'm alone, tomorrow feels far away._

_And even though I'm in the darkness of dawn, I have to go._

_Aishou yori mo, fukai futari wa_

_Sure chigatte kamawanai_

_I don't care about "bad affinity"._

_Even if our love is not doing well,_

_Nevertheless we have deep ties._

He and Neville had a blast singing a few Japanese songs which got the crowds moving as they danced to the tune. When Dumbledore looked at his watched he signaled to the band to wrap it up. Seeing this Harry turned to Draco and the boy raised his hand to the band which was the signal to wrap things up. "Alright folks it is time to wrap it up for tonight don't want you to miss the train now," he said and everyone groaned, "Ah don't give me that!" Harry said and they laughed at that statement. "Now our last song of the night will go out to our dear Professors out there yes you know who you are," he said and they watched as some of them blushed. "It has been a very eventful year I should say now then enough with the speeches and on with the music.

The crowds screamed as Draco nodded to Seamus who began to play. Ron gladly began to pound on the drums again as Neville took the stage this time. Harry and Neville exchanged glance before started.

_Kogoesou na kisetsu ni kimi wa  
Ai wo dou kou iu no  
Sonnan  
Dou datte ii kara  
Fuyu no sei ni shite atatameaou_

Terebi wo keshiwasure  
Kodoku sae mo dowasure de  
Kansou shita jikan ni  
Nodo wo itameteru  
Juuni ji kaikin de  
Mirareru asu no bijon wa  
Daiji na toko ni kite  
Mozaiku ga kakaru  
Wakashi na boku no setsunasa wo  
Naka ni desasete  
Kogoesou na kisetsu ni kimi wa  
Ai wo dou kou iu no  
Sonnan  
Dou datte ii kara  
Fuyu no sei ni shite atatameaou

Jiyuu na furi shitemo  
Ki ga tsukya notterun desho  
Ugoku hodou no ue ashimoto gochuui  
Tarantiino gurai  
Rentaru shitokanakya nante  
Nagurareta kioku mo  
Roku ni nai kuse ni  
Keigo wo mushi suru  
Ima doki no tsuyosa kudasai  
Yuki fubuku rodji no futari  
Mousou ni akogarete  
Sou surya honneshi no go no  
Tsuikyuu shinakutemo  
Majiwareru deshou

Konna samui jidai ni boku ga  
Nani wo dou kou dekiru  
Sonnan  
Dou datte ii yo to  
Ienai kimi to  
Samishisa nameau kedo  
Wagamama mo kiesou na yoru wa  
Ai ga dareka wo yobu no  
Mashite nan mo motazu ni  
Aruku boku dalkara atatame sasete

As the song died out everyone cheered as the band took a bow and Professor Dumbledore stood up holding up his goblet for everyone to pay attention to him. "Wasn't that a wonderful concert tonight?" he said and everyone cheered, "Good, good now as you all must be feeling a bit exhausted from tonight I must remind you that the train leaves at eleven tomorrow morning so your heads of house will wake you so that you don't miss it," he said and everyone laughed. "Now Prefects if you would please," he said and the Prefects led everyone back out of the Great Hall towards their dorms.

The band remained behind however as Dobby the house elf as well as the other house elves cheered, "Harry Potter and his band are the greatest," he screeched with his squeaky voice, "You gave us House Elves a great night of entertainment we is proud." Dobby said and the other house elves cheered as well. They began to clean up the mess made by the students and pack up for the night.

Harry turned his head to see Hakkai helping with packing up the equipment to be transported back to the chamber of secrets. After that was done Harry went to go look for Remus. He did not have to look far to find his favorite professor in the corner snogging Tonks smirking to himself he slipped away back into the shadows. "Strange how beauty tames the beast," said a voice and Harry jumped up and spun around. Hakkai stood standing there with her arms crossed and looking back down the hallway towards the couple. "Indeed I feel glad for him," Harry said, "He needs it," Hakkai said, "When the moon is full the wolf will leave her be as will it leave you be," she said, "How is that?" Harry ask following after her. "Wolves live in packs and the pack is family. To Moony the wolf he had lost his pack a long time ago. Your scent is that of Prongs and Moony will remember prongs and thus take you in as a cub whether human or beast," she said, "But also remember you have the scent of the dragon now so more so will the wolf leave you be," with that she walked away into the darkness.

'_Don't mind my master she is just weary of this night that is all_.' Hissed Quick Strike and Harry looked down at the serpent hybrid. The snake rattled his tail for good measure before slithering away into darkness to hunt mice. Harry turned and walked down the hall towards the Gryffindor Tower. Just as he neared his floor he felt a hand clamp down on his shoulder. "You know Potter I should congratulate you but I don't know what to say at the moment," Snape said and Harry smiled as he looked up at the Potions Master. "Well then Professor how about you become a song writer. After all your writings did become a hit after all," Harry said and Snape smirked before turning and walking away.

As Harry changed into his pajamas he crawled into his bed. Hedwig was already beside him on her perch instead of in the Owlry and her eyes were closed fast asleep. Harry smiled at Hedwig before he too crawled into bed and was fast asleep with a smile on his face.

TBC

a/n: well that was fun anyways the music for this chapter was "Thousand Words' by Savage Garden, "Ask her," by Amy Grant, "Go to the light," by Star Ocean and "White Breath," by TM Revolution. The only reason why most of the Japanese Songs have no translations was because the sites I had gone to did not give any.


	21. Good Journey Hakkai

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter nor any characters except Hakkai and Quick Strike. Anyone else belongs to J.K. Rowling. **

**THE BOYS WHO LIVED**

**Chapter 21: Good Journey Hakkai**

**It was raining in Hogsmede as students said their farewells to their professors mostly to Hakkai Hunter who stood there with her clothes soaked to the bone. Surrounding her was 'The Boys Who Lived,' as they each gave the dragon a hug and wishing her farewell. "There is no farewell for dragons," said Hakkai as she looked at all of them. "There is Good Journey to you," she said her face was blank but they all could see that she was sad seeing them go. "Don't worry Hakkai we will write to ya," said Seamus as he boarded the train. Dean already said his goodbyes and they all gave one final hug. Hakkai could only look at them with a sad smile. "You have learned much my students and learn you have," she said. **

**She then called out the other two boys as they walked out again to say good bye. "Before you go I have something for you," she said and plucked a few hairs from her head which instantly turned into feathers. "Take these," she said holding them up to them, "Remember me my fellow dragons," she said as she backed away and they all boarded the train. **

**They watched as the Hogwarts Express began to move and Hakkai began to grow distant as the train sped faster. Hermione sighed as she watched her new friend disappear into the distance. **

**It was not even an hour later that some screaming could be heard and the others looked out the train. "What?" asked Ron but they were suddenly surprised by a shadow descending from beside the train. It was Hakkai in her true form. **

**They laughed as the dragon gave a happy honk and then another voice filled the train and a large Iron belly filled the other side of the train. Soon more dragons appeared as if flying with the train. They soon then dispersed and only Hakkai remained as she honked and the boys began laughed as she took off heading towards the west and they watched as she disappeared as she soared higher. **

**The train moved on and eventually stopped in London where they got off and said their goodbyes. Harry was left alone as he waited for his Aunt and Uncle to come pick him up. When they came everyone eventually left and he stood alone on the platform. His uncle though did not look very happy as Harry walked with his trunk and Hedwig's cage in hand as he walked towards the car. **

**When they got home he could not help but notice that he had the feeling of being watched. When he looked up there was nothing but he saw the feather that fell down and he gently took it. Looking up he saw a form disappear with the moon which is now waning. **

**Smiling to himself Harry walked back into the prison that was #4 Privet Drive it was yet the end of another school year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. **

**The end**


End file.
